Husband Swap : Episode 1
by confusedlildevil
Summary: First of a series of 'HUSBAND SWAPS'. Featuring B/E and H/G. Learning on how to better their relationships along with learning about a new world. First attempt at Twilight and Harry Potter crossover. OotP/BD compliant. COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge : Meeting their Counterparts

A/N: this is a series, hoping for some feedback and hope it's good that I should continue with the others. Please drop me a review on your thoughts.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong respectively to J.K. Rowling & Stephanie Meyers

Husband Swap: Episode 1

**Prologue: Meeting their counterparts**

_**The Potter Residence**_

"Harry! Come on. We're going to be late!"

Harry looked up, a scowl etched on his face. '_Where in hell Ginny got the idea that this would be fun Merlin only knows! I don't know why we can't be a normal family. Ok scrap that we aren't normal – because we're magical. The real magical – witches & wizards kind. But still, we could have been a relatively normal wizarding family. Oh how I wish! My life has never been normal thanks to Voldermort._' Sighing Harry got up. He had to placate Ginny; she was his love, his life, the missing puzzle from his soul. Grumbling along the way Harry met Lily, his daughter.

"Hey pumpkin, aren't you meant to be in bed?"

"Can't sleep, Daddy!" she whined.

"Ok darling, let me come up and tell you a story, how about that?" Harry smiled.

"Oh would you, Daddy?"

"Of course," Harry picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. '_At least this way I have an excuse for taking my time_.' Harry smiled.

On his way up the stairs, he spotted Ginny, '_oh no! Busted_.'

"Harry Potter! Where do you think you're going?" Ginny was the epitome of her mother right that minute, hands on hips with a questioning stare.

Harry gulped, '_sometimes Ginny seems too much like Molly_.' Walking towards her, a smile plastered on his face, "Lily couldn't sleep. I was going to read her a story."

"Is that so? Well I have been calling you for the past ten minutes. We're going to be late!" hands in the air, Ginny looked exasperated.

"Sorry honey!" he placed a consoling kiss on her forehead, "just let me put this little monster to bed and I'll be with you. Anyway aren't we apparating?"

"Yes. Ten minutes tops. Then I'm going to drag you by your ear if I have to. Understand?"

Harry mock saluted, "Yes Maam!" and moved up the stairs. '_Might as well use these ten minutes wisely, Ginny's not kidding_.'

_**The Cullen Residence**_

"Come on Bells," Emmet jumped in the room, "Edwards waiting downstairs."

Bella sighed. '_Edward and his weird ideas! I don't know why he does them, and where he comes up with them. Sometimes I wonder what I saw in him. Actually I know exactly what I saw in him. His magnificent beauty, the copper hair and those dazzling eyes. His mannerism, straight out of the 19__th__ century – well it is, literally. Edward..._'

"Oi, snap out of it Bells!"

Bella landed back in the present. '_Ah! Emmet, my not so sweet brother-in-law, here to bug me again. No doubt about that._' Bella pushed him aside, with much force. She could do that as she was still a newborn vampire. She had their strength and power even if she didn't have the same cravings. '_If only I did, then Edward and this stupid idea would never be a problem! I wouldn't be able to have human contact_.'

"Bella darling! We're going to be late," Edward's voice rose from the living room.

"Coming!" Bella shouted – although it wasn't needed thanks to supersensitive vampire hearing, but it was a human habit.

Bella slowly trudged downstairs, at snail pace. She could have got downstairs in seconds not having to keep to human speeds. '_I am so dreading this! Edward, why do I love you so much? You come up with the worst ideas, known to man_.'

As Bella entered the room, Edward got up. Placing his hands around his wife he inched her towards the door.

"Mum!"

'_Saved by the kid, well at least delayed by the kid_.' Bella moved forwards, "coming!" she shot Edward an apologetic look.

"She wants to say goodbye," Edward informed her.

_**The Potter Residence**_

"Harry, time's up! Come on"

"Yes dear," Harry rushed down the stairs.

'_He's going to trip if he doesn't slow down. Unluckily for him, I knew he was going to delay it. I know he hasn't been looking forward to it, but it's a learning experience. Thank Merlin that I had the hindsight to give him the wrong time._' Ginny smiled. She grabbed Harry's hand tightly. Taking out her wand she imagined the place and off they were.

Minutes later they were standing in front of an old building. Ginny smiled, tugging Harry along. His feet ground to a halt and she didn't have enough energy to pull him along. She smiled remembering the first broach of the subject.

**

Ginny had made dinner and waited till after desert to break the news. "I have some news."

"Oh, what is it?" oblivious to Ginny's emotions.

"it's good," she urged, willing him to look up.

She was rewarded. He looked up and noticed the glow she had. '_Wait a minute. This could mean only one thing..._' "You're pregnant, aren't you?" Harry smiled, 'ok it wasn't ideal to have a fourth child but I love all my kids."

Ginny laughed, snapping out of his reverie. "No honey, I got confirmation today."

"About what?"

"Well..." Ginny debated on how to go along with this.

"Gin?"

"well we are going to be in a swap!"

"A swap? What'd you mean?" Harry looked puzzled.

"A husband swap!" Ginny blurted out.

Harry knocked the spoon on the floor. Reaching down to get it he banged his head on the table, '_Damn! What's she on about a Husband swap? Doesn't she want me anymore?_'

"Honey, are you ok?"

"Yes," Harry rubbed his head, the puzzlement still clearly visible, "what's a husband swap? Why are we doing it? Why didn't you tell me?"

Ginny smiled, '_this is going better than expected. I thought he would blow his head. I know how his temper can be very powerful, just like the summer before third year he blew up his Aunt Marge_.' Piling the dishes together she answered, "Similar to a wife swap, just this time there's a new husband. I thought it'd be a good way of seeing our marriage and behaviour from a different perspective. I didn't know if it was going to work."

"But why? Don't you think our relationship is good? Am I doing something wrong?"

Harry looked hurt, '_oh no! This was spinning the other way. Quick, damage control!_' Ginny looked harry in the eye. "It's not that I just thought it would help. Please dear don't sulk. I thought it'd be a learning experience," she reasoned.

"So I did do something wrong, what is it Ginny? Just tell me and I'll change."

"You haven't done anything, I swear. Just do this for me, please. I have my reasons and maybe you'll understand when it all comes through. Please?"

Harry looked into her hopeful eyes, "ok."

**

Ginny smiled, '_Harry is a sucker for my puppy dog eyes. Oh well! We're here now. Now just to wait for the other couple_.'

_**The Cullen Residence**_

'_Finally we are on our way. I know Bella was making the most of the excuse with Nessy. Well as long as we aren't late. I would hate to keep the other couple late. The woman seemed so nice and she admitted that her husband was quite reluctant; well I guess that makes two. Well I still remember Bella's reaction. I knew it was dangerous especially as she's still a newborn vampire._'

**

"Bella! Come down here please."

Edward looked towards the landing where Bella's head popped over the banister. She gave a questioning stare before she started the decent. 'This must be to do with what Alice was talking about.'

Edward stopped for a minute, her face cleared slightly of confusion. '_Wait a minute, did Alice see this? Oh crap! Alice!_' Edward looked up, sending a silent whisper. The reply came back, '_ok thank god she hasn't told Bella_.'

Bella stood before him, "yes dear?"

"There's some news"

A mixture of emotions ran over her face, as if it were a projector in a cinema screening. "What is it?" she asked tentatively.

"Nothing to worry about," clasping her to his chest he whispered in her ear, "We got agreed for the husband swap."

Bella jerked from Edwards's chest. "Husband. Swap?" she produced the words clearly as if having trouble with the pronunciation. Her face looked as if the words were rolling in her mouth their sound tasting of disgust.

'_Oh god! How do I clear things up_?' Edward was worried. He took Bella's hand and led her to the couch. She was stiff. "It's an agreement with another couple. I swap places with the other man for a week. We see how the other's lifestyle is. Like learning about other's."

Bella had calmed down considerably with the explanation, "why do we need to do this? And won't they be humans? It's dangerous Edward. I'm still new-born."

'She was dead on. But I have a feeling it won't be a problem, I need to reassure her.' Edward shifted, "I've talked with the woman. Told her we are a bit different, she said something about them having slightly odd lives too. And her husband was slightly reluctant as first. You don't have to be worried. We won't harm them. You are more than able to control yourself and you'll be staying here. Carlisle will make sure it works out; I've already talked to him. Ok?"

"Yes, but you never said why."

"I think it'll be good for us. We need some exposure, see things differently. It'll help us grow, help us together. Build our relationship and see how other couples live." Edward smiled at her, placing a hand at her jaw. He kissed her softly, "trust me."

Bella moaned grabbing onto him, 'oh he was clever, he knew just when to prod and when to pull away. Not that I'm letting him go now. I'll do anything for him, just as long as this keeps on coming.'

Edward pulled back, smiling inside, "is that a yes?"

Pulling him back towards her she sighed, "Yeah. Now come here."

**

Running along, Edward stopped. 'There _it was the old building. Where we are going to meet the others. I have a feeling we may be slightly early... wait I spot them there. Yes raid hair clashing with her husband's black. They have their backs to us. Well time to make an introduction_.'

Edward walked along, "Hi, you must be the Potter's."

_**The Potter's **_

"Hi, you must be the Potter's"

Both Harry and Ginny turned at once. '_There they are. Harry had been grumbling about them not coming. Well time for formal introductions_.' Ginny elbowed her husband.

Harry jerked from Ginny's sign, "right..." Harry held out his hand, "Harry Potter." Using his thumb he motioned towards Ginny, "my wife Ginerva Potter."

The other man hesitated before he took the hand and shook it, "nice to meet you. I am Edward Cullen," putting his arm around his wife's waist and pulling her in, "this is my beautiful wife Isabella."

Harry winced, '_wow! What cold hands!_'

Edward stilled, '_I can't believe I forgot! This has to be the first time since touching Bella. Oh Edward, you fool! He's human and your hands are cold! Wait, ok he's got over the shock. Better not shake anymore hands._'

"Nice to meet you Isabella, you can call me Ginny," Ginny piped.

Isabella smiled, "Just Bella's fine."

Harry laughed, "Just Bella what kind of nickname is that?"

Bella smiled, "I seem to always make that mistake. I've aplenty times been told similar things."

_**The Cullen's **_

Edward pointed to an old picnic bench, "shall we?"

The woman, Ginny, tightened her grasp on her husband's hand. He smiled, "Yes of course."

'_Well it's easy to see who wears the trousers in this family. Actually wait... if I'm correct Ginny's a bit nervous now. Has she seen something wayward in us? Has she noticed we are different? Well looking at them they seem normal; I don't understand what was meant to be different about them. Wait... Harry's thought's have something interesting. He's wondering how to tell us their secret. Interesting..._'

"Are you sure Edward, they look apprehensive," Bella's vampire whisper asked.

Edward moved his head slightly in a placating nod.

The four sit down, apprehension surrounding them as an awkward silence surrounded them.

'_Well I think I should just blurt it out, I can't ask Ginny in front of them_.'

'_Well I might as well, well and truly break the ice. Might as well gather what their reactions are_.'

"We're vampires!" "We're magical!" they both blurted out.

That was the ice well and truly broken.

"What?" Edward asked.

"We are magical, I'm a wizard and Gin's a witch."

"Wizard?" Bella asked, "The flying on brooms, with wands kind?"

"Yes. We fly on brooms and have wands for spells. But you're magical too," Ginny pointed out.

"Us? Magical?" Bella laughed.

"Yes you're vampires. That's magical. I've only met one other vampire before. My brother Charlie's friend, from Peru," Ginny stated.

Edward was lost, "You've met other vampires?"

Harry smiled, "yes, our worlds collide with them. Along with werewolves, owls, phoenixes, thestrals... they're all part of our world."

"Werewolves?" Edward asked.

"Yes, many people believe it's a legend, a myth but they do exist. My dad's friend was a werewolf. Remember Professor Lupin, dear?"

"Oh yes, the best teacher ever."

"It's not that we don't know werewolves. We know a pack of them closely. My wife Bella's friend is a werewolf. But they are dangerous to us, they could kill us."

"Kill you? Vampires and werewolves can't kill each other. They live side by side in our world. Like that time at the Quidditch World Cup."

"No they can, they do in our world."

"Oh that's news. Well this is going to take a lot of explaining."

"Yes, you're right. But maybe we could learn about the differences during the week. We really have to get back to our daughter."

"You have a daughter?" Ginny looked perplexed.

"Yes, Bella got pregnant on our honeymoon while she was still human. We never even knew it was possible till then. What about you?"

"Yes, two boys and a girl."

"Three!" Bella's eyes widened, "That must be tough."

Harry laughed, "Well Edward will get to experience it."

"I look forward to it, but you'll only have to deal with Nessy, Harry."

"That just Nessy is it?" Harry joked.

Bella laughed, "Yes. How the name came up that's a story for another time."

"Well we will be on our way, look forward to seeing you tomorrow," Ginny said as they said their goodbyes.

Pulling out their wands, the two vanished with a pop!

"That's odd! They must really be magical," Bella mused.

"Yes, ready for the run home?"

A/N: Drop a review, how's it goin? My first attempt at Twilight and I thought I might aswell include Harry. So are the characters OTT? Click the link below and leave me a response. How'd you find it?


	2. Day 1 : Getting Accustomed

A/N: this is a series, hoping for some feedback and hope it's good that I should continue with the others. Please drop me a review on your thoughts.

I want to say thanks to imacuppycake for the encouraging review and this advice, I really appreciate it and hopefully you'll be able to see a difference now. Also want to thank all the people who have this story on their alerts or favourite lists, but I'm hoping at the end of this chapter you'll be willing to drop me a review on your thoughts too.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong respectively to J.K. Rowling & Stephanie Meyers

Husband Swap: Episode 1

**Day 1: Getting Accustomed**

_**The Potter Residence**_

"Harry, have you got all your stuff?"

Harry popped his head out the study landing, "Yes, dear!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, all I need is my broom."

Ginny looked flustered, "your broom? Why would you need your broom?"

"Just in case. Anyways I don't know how the travel or what they do for fun. I might need my broom."

"Ok, I'll pack it in your trunk," Ginny said as she walked back into their room.

'_Wow Gin sure is flustered. It'd seem like she's leaving. She seems a bit worried now; maybe she's regretting this whole swapping business. One thing's for sure I sure as hell am going to miss her. She's been in my life since I was twelve. Ok, admittedly I never really realised she was there at the beginning, but now she's my life. I know she really wanted to do this and that's the only reason I agree to it. After all she doesn't ask me for much. Well I'll let her settle all my stuff, give her a few minutes and pop round for a bit of love._'

Harry rose and entered their bedroom finding Ginny sitting on the bed. "What's up, darl?"

"I don't know. It feels so odd. You going."

"It's only for a week. I'll be back before you know it and you'll be wishing I had gone for longer," Harry joked.

Ginny cracked a smile, '_oh I'm going to miss him so bloody much. I know I really wanted this but a week, that's 7 days, without harry. I feel so empty already and he hasn't even gone. What would I do if anything happens to him? It'll be so different without him here to help_.'

"Anyways not to worry, Gin. That Edward seems like a nice chap. Bit young though. Hope you don't get entranced by his youth and looks, and feel disappointed when I come back," Harry laughed, "yeah, he seems nice. I don't know why but I trust him. I know he'll keep you safe. Bit of an odd occurrence, no? Them being vampires. They sure as hell don't look like Charlie's friend. He looked like those classic vampires, you know like count Dracula."

"Count Dracula?"

"Woops, forgot. It's a muggle story. I swear darling it seems like it's going to be an eventful week."

Ginny murmured, "I have to agree. It's quite exciting, meeting these new people. And seeing their world. We've been so immersed in our own we never thought of any others. Anyways should I be worried?"

"Worried? What about?"

"Well Bella is very beautiful, very much Edward's soul mate, but you'll be there for a week," Ginny remarked playfully.

"Ginerva Potter what are you suggesting?" Harry asked.

"What'd you think I meant?" Ginny answered innocently.

"Oh no you don't. You're not twisting this. You know that coquettish look doesn't make you seem angelic." Harry admonished, looking very serious till he burst out laughing.

Giggles erupted from Ginny, and Harry hugged her close. "I'm going to miss you, y'know?"

"I know," Ginny snuggled in closer.

Harry removed her from his chest, "so you're not going to miss me?" Harry looked hurt.

"Course I will, silly!" Ginny brought his head down and lightly kissed him.

"I'm going all week, and this is all I get?" Harry whined.

Ginny brought his head down kissing him with all her emotions, feeding her anguish and fear into it. Harry moaned, bringing her close. "Love you," he murmured.

Ginny ran kisses along his jaw line, "I know."

Passion engulfed them and Harry fell to the bed, Ginny lying atop of him. Desire rolled off both of them. '_The joys of being in love. I'm going to miss this a whole week. Best make the most of Ginny now_.'

"Daddy! Mummy!"

A patter of feet came running towards them. Getting up both Harry and Ginny looked toward the door. Standing with a broad smile was Albus, their third son, '_and passion breaker of the century. Now that's it, no more loving for me. Might as well see what the lil champ wants_'

"What's up Al?" Harry groaned as he stretched his muscles.

"Dad, you're not leaving are you?"

"Yes, I have to go in a few minutes why?"

"You're leaving," Albus sobbed.

"Not forever I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

"You do?"

Holding out his hand, "Pinkie swears!"

The fear and pain washed away and Albus smiled joining his little finger with his dad's, "pinkie swears. Daddy where are you going?"

"You know what I don't know. Ginny what's the address?"

"Well I don't know. All I know is that it's somewhere near Suffolk, well away from London. I have a picture, so you can apparate."

Ginny rummaged in her bedside table and produced a photograph, handing it over to Harry.

"Hmm...Not a bad place. Look's rather large. Don't know how they'll find our cosy haven," picking up Albus he said, "anyways sport I have to go so call Lily and James so I can say goodbye."

Putting Albus back on the floor, he ran straight to his siblings, and Harry turned to Ginny. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and hugged her tight. Still in their embrace, Albus, Lily and James reappeared. Harry turned picking each of them up for a hug and kiss goodbye. When he put Albus down he said, "No troubling your mother! Understood?"

"Yes dad," they replied.

With that Harry turned, "love you," and took out his want. He disappeared with a pop.

_**The Cullen Residence**_

Bella stood in the living room, panic arising. Jasper looked over at her from across the room, watchful. He didn't interrupt or comment however. He knew she was worried about this swap.

Edward walked down the steps, his footsteps silent. He spotted Bella and walked over. Worry was etched on her face, '_I wish Bella would stop worrying. Nothing is going to happen. I know she feels venerable to her blood thirst. Having a human – even a wizard – isn't going to help much. She's scared and then I'm leaving her for the first time since the attempted suicide. But she has to know she's strong and capable and I trust she will do no wrong. I know I have to comfort her, because Jazz sure isn't going to interfere_.'

"Bella, I'm all set to leave. I think I'll take the car as they live in Slough. Quite populated."

She turned around, "You're leaving already?"

"Yes, it's time."

She hugged him close, "I'm going to miss you."

"Not as much as I will you," he nuzzled into her hair.

Edward turned his head, Jasper had left. "Just don't worry Bella, everything will be fine."

"How can it be, I remember the time we met them, their blood has an odd smell."

"I know I haven't ever met anything like it. It attracts me but also repulses me. Well then again I've never met a witch or wizard before," Edward smiled.

"And now you'll, I mean we'll, be living with one for a week."

"Yes, although they say they have met vampires, I doubt they are anything akin to us. But their world, it intrigues me."

"Yes, very much different from us and mortals. You just make sure you don't pry too much into her thoughts. Maybe you should tell her about your gift, it seems wrong not to."

"Maybe you're right. But maybe not right away, I want to gather my bearings first. It's not been long we've been here. Already England's such a new place, far from Forks. Maybe I should start my goodbyes."

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?"

"Well that Harry is doing that popping disappear thing, I'm sure it won't take him long to get here."

"You're forgetting he also has a family to say goodbye to."

"...You're right."

Edward lifted his arms, circling around his wife. "How about a goodbye kiss, before everyone comes down?"

Bella gave him a small kiss, keeping it light. Edward pushed harder, probing her until she gave in. He deepened the kiss. Edward felt desire unleash, '_oh how will I do a week without this? Without Bella's lips caressing my own. Too much desire..._'

Bella lifted her head as she moaned, leaving Edward to trail down her neck. Leaving her restless. '_Edward...urgh! Oh God Edward don't leave_.'

Edward clung to Bella's waist, keeping his hold on her as she dug her fingers in her hair, her nails moving through the tresses. It felt like fire. Edward pulled back, his breathing ragged, desire evident in his eyes. Still clinging to her he was about to move when he heard Emmet. '_What a moment breaker. Bella sure doesn't need to deal with Emmet and his crude jokes right now._' Catching his breath he looked over to the stairs, and sure enough the family trailed down.

Emmet took long strides and inspected the two of them, "how you doing Eddie?"

"Fine," he replied tersely.

"Tut tut! No need to be so prickly. I was only asking. So you're leaving?"

"Yes, just thought I'd say goodbye."

Carlisle came up to Edward, "Well son, it's going to be odd, you not being here," he faltered. There had been very few of these sorts of partings before and he wasn't accustomed to saying goodbye, "Well I'm sure it'll be very exciting for you."

"Thanks Carlisle."

Edward had understood what Carlisle was trying to say, and that was all that mattered. His body wavered slightly as a force almost unbalanced him. The pixie. Alice held him close, "Edward." It seemed to say it all. "Be careful, I don't know how well my powers will work with them around, they're different. It's been so hard with Nessy already."

"Don't worry Alice. I'll look out for myself."

"You'd better or I'll kill you myself," Bella muttered.

Edward smiled. '_There was her worry again. I need to somehow reassure her that everything will be fine, break down her reluctance of this escapade. But I get it, I'm going to miss her sweet admonishes. I might as well wrap this up._'

Esme walked over and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. Rosalie and Jasper gave their small gestures and Emmet thumped him on his back, '_to get me going, apparently_.'

Edward stopped, "Where's Nessy?"

"Out back with Jake, I'll come with you."

Silently Bella and Edward walked out to the garden. He took her hand in his and entwined their fingers. Their fists swung as they walked at human pace. '_Now where is that blasted dog? Oh yes. There's that gut wrenching smell, suffocating my baby in it._'

"Nessy!"

"Yes mum," Renesme looked over to where her dad and mum were. She had been playing with Jacob for a couple of hours, whist her dad packed. She walked over to them, dragging Jacob along.

Edward looked over, "Jacob."

"Edward."

The tension cleared with, "Daddy!"

Lifting his daughter up Edward smiled. "Nessy, I just came to say goodbye."

"You're leaving already?" her face crumpled.

"Yes dear, but I'll be back soon. Just take care of yourself."

"I will daddy," Renesme smiled.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and let her down. He started getting up before he was pulled back down. Renesme held out her hand and Edward obliged. A series of images flashed by showing Renesme's feelings. She also threw in some memories.

Edward got up, "thank you."

He looked Jacob in the eye, "make sure you look after her, or you'll not only have them to deal with," inclining his head towards the house, "but me as well. I'll be the first one on your back."

"Leave it Edward," Bella said, "come on. You're late now. You won't make it on time."

Edward walked side by side with Bella, "trying to get rid of me now are we?"

"Yes I can't wait for my new eye candy, the scar and all. You can go now," she joked.

"Eye candy, huh? Well don't mind if I take you up on your offer. After all he has a pretty redhead at home. I'm sure she could keep me entertained whilst I kept her company," Edward teased.

"Is that so?" Bella raised a brow.

"Quite so actually."

"Well then I guess you won't want a kiss goodbye then, never mind."

Edward reached out and kissed her with all his emotions pouring out. Bella returned the kiss adding something extra. "Seems like someone's going to miss me."

"Too right, I am." Bella sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder, "You sure it's going to be alright?"

"Don't worry Bella. It'll all go well."

"You sure you hunted enough? You won't have another chance all week."

"Yes, now I must be off."

Edward squeezed her and placed a kiss at her brow, "love you," and revved up the engine of his new Lexus. The car pulled out of the driveway and he was off.

**

Less than five minutes later a 'pop' sounded in the living room. The vampire sensitive hearing alerted them all and they walked towards the living room. Standing in the middle was Harry, his glasses slightly askew and his shaggy hair like usual a mess. Harry saw the pairs of eyes scrutinising him and he shifted, '_better sort myself out. If only my hair didn't look such a mess_,' Harry thought. He coughed awkwardly and introduced himself, "I'm Harry Potter. Nice to have made your acquaintance." He shifted once again.

"Bella walked towards him, welcoming him. "Welcome Harry. Take a seat and let me introduce everyone. This is my father-in-law Carlisle, my mother-in-law, Esme, my sister-in-laws, Alice and Rosalie, and my brother-in-laws Emmet and Jasper."

Harry smiled, "big family you got here, not as big as ours back home, what with all of Ginny's brothers."

"How many is that?" Bella inquired.

"Let me see, there's Bill the oldest and he's married with a kid, Charlie he's still single, then there's Percy who is engaged but he's a right swot, the twins Fred and George or as they sometimes call themselves Gred and Forge both single but running a successful business, and my best friend Ron who's married to my other best friend Hermione they have two kids. So all in all that's 6 brother-in-laws and 2, almost 3 sister-in-laws and their 3 kids."

"Wow, big family," Esme remarked, "how'd you keep up with all that?"

"I don't most of the time, but mark my words its absolute chaos when we meet up. Truth be told I feel quite sorry for your Edward, he's going to plunge down back in my world," Harry laughed.

Rosalie offered, "Have you got any children?"

"Oh yes, three. Two boys and my little princess. Work the life outta me but I wouldn't trade them for the world."

Rosalie's smile faltered. The rest of the Cullen's noticed. "That reminds me," Bella said, "I have yet to introduce you to Renesme, my daughter."

"Let me get her," Emmet offered.

A few minutes later Emmet came back, followed by a girl and a teenage boy.

"Oh this must be Renesme. Hello," Harry held out his hand.

Taking the proffered hand Renesme shook it. She pointed behind her, "this is Jake."

"Oh is that your cousin?"

Bella interrupted, "actually Jacob is a family friend."

"Oh I see. Well nice to meet you too Jacob."

"Likewise."

"Bella why don't you take Harry up to his room," Carlise said.

"Yes, have you got any things?" Bella looked perplexed, harry had no belongings.

"Oh I almost forgot," Harry pulled out his wand and reached into his pocket. Placing the contents on the floor, he reversed the enchantment. At once the contents began growing in size.

The Cullen's looked on in awe. "What was that?" Emmet asked.

"Oh well as I said before, I'm a wizard. We generally shrink our stuff so we don't need to carry it."

"And what's that stick in your hand?" Alice asked.

Harry looked down, "my wand. What I do magic with. Although there is wand less magic too. I'm not too adept at it though." Grabbing his trunk Harry headed towards the stairs.

Bella followed behind. She let him into Edward's old room. It still had the bed from when Bella used to stay over. "It's nice," Harry commented.

"Oh, well why don't you leave your things here and I'll show you the rest of the house."

_**The Potter Residence**_

The doorbell rang. Ginny moved towards the door, '_that must be Edward. It can't have taken him long at all, maybe an hour at top! It's usually a three hour drive unless he left very early..._'

Opening the door, Ginny smiled. Edward was ushered in as the door closed behind him. "How was the journey?"

"Good, not too much traffic."

"Yes I was wondering how you got here so quick," Ginny laughed nervously.

Edward laughed, "He pointed towards the door, my Lexus has one of the fastest engines, you know the stuff in formula one?"

"Formula one?"

"Car racing."

"Oh! You see I come from a wizard upbringing unlike Harry so I don't know so much about the muggle world."

"Muggle world?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just I'm so used to the term. Well as you know I'm a witch and Harry's a wizard. There is a whole community of us living side by side the muggles, non-magical people. We try and keep our distance so they don't know about our magic. There are laws set out and we have our own towns, but mainly we live together, integrated."

"Wow, so you have only wizard areas too?"

"Yes, the few segregated areas. In Scotland we have Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, where most wizards go to school. There Hogsmeade, a nearby village, that we used to go to once a fortnight. I think it' the only wizarding village in Britain. We have Diagon Alley, which is in the heart of London closed off by magic; it has the main shops and Gringrotts our bank. The ministry of magic like a wizard government, underground somewhere in London. St Mungos which is a wizard hospital. And we have platform 9 ¾," Ginny finished, taking a deep breath.

"9 ¾?"

"The platform to go to Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. It's in King's cross. So come September King's cross is full of Hogwarts students. But not all witches and wizards go to Hogwarts. There are other schools such as Beauxboutons in France and Durmstrang somewhere in Scandinavia or Russia."

"Wow! There's so much to learn."

"I hope you don't feel overwhelmed. Me just bringing it all up. I thought it best if you know the basics."

"Not to worry. So can I meet the rest of the family?" Edward asked.

"Of course, why don't you make yourself at home and I'll bring them down."

Ginny left leaving Edward to his own devices. Edward stood inspecting the knick knacks present. '_Their house is not bad,_ _cosy really. Some interesting stuff in this wizard world_. _Wait a minute that picture is moving, how did they do that? Is it like a video on replaying?_'

A pattering of feet came down the stairs, and Edward made out a squeal as well. A few minutes later the bodies that accompanied the pattering feet arrived. Ginny came in followed by James, Lily and Albus. Ginny made the introductions, "Children this is Edward, our guest, you remember the rules?" she questioned.

"Yes mum," holding out his hand James smiled, "I'm James, the oldest."

Edward shifted, '_my hands will be stone cold to theirs with flowing blood. And their brittle bones may snap. How to go about this?_' Edward shifted again, "I don't think it is wise shaking my hand, but nice to meet you James the oldest."

Albus snickered in the background, whilst James admonished him with a stare. The boy stood still, his lips pursed, keeping the laughter within him, the odd occasional giggle escaping but James didn't care about that, "Why? Have you got a hex on your hand?"

Ginny sensed an uncomfortable silence erupting, '_I know James wants to know, but I can see Edward is tensing up. Should I interfere or let Edward answer?_'

'_Ah better solve Ginny's problem'_, Edward took James' hand, "my hand is very cold."

James winced with the cold at first but relaxed. '_Just like his dad. And he looks like him too. Same hair. Similar face. Just his eyes, they were different. Actually only his other son has Harry's green eyes. The other two have Ginny's_._ Alarmingly the other boy looks even more like Harry. The little girl has the fiery red hair, like her mother._'

"Told you it wasn't wise. Just to clear things up I haven't been hexed, whatever that is, and..." Edward listened out for Ginny's thought, getting the acceptance he needed he continued, "I'm a vampire."

James smiled, "like Uncle Charlie's friend?"

"And Dracula?" Lily piped in, excitement on her face.

Only Albus stayed back, reserved. '_A vampire. Don't they drink blood? And when they bite you they make you vampires, just like the werewolves. Like uncle Remus was made. He doesn't look scary but he might turn me into a vampire. And we're not allowed to use magic at home, all those underage rules_.'

Edward could have realised Albus' fear without reading his thoughts. It was imprinted on his skin, like a tattoo. "You don't need to be worried kid. I swear I won't hurt you. I'm vegetarian."

"Vegetarian vampire? I'm Albus by the way – after professor Dumbledore."

"Nice to meet you Albus. Well it's like this ... I am a vegetarian vampire as you said, not the same as a human vegetarian. Instead of human blood I drink animal blood. Just like you eat meat, normal animal stuff, I drink the blood instead." Edward searched the faces around him, then their thoughts. '_It was fine, they weren't scared_.'

Albus smiled and nodded his head. "What else are vampires like?"

Ginny interrupted before Albus could continue, "Maybe late Albus. Edward let me show you to your room before dinner."

_**The Cullen Residence**_

Harry had seen the house, and met the family. '_It is quite surreal, their world. So contrasting from ours, yet in small matters I would say very much identical. Brilliant house, lucky they live in the middle of nowhere. Wouldn't find a house like this, near ours, in the crowded city. They aren't too bad. That Emmet bloke sure is burly; I got to make sure I don't pick a fight with him, no chance in hell I would win. I wonder if magic works on them..._'

Harry was deep in his thoughts about his new environment. He walked back down the stairs and Esme called him, "Harry when you come down turn the first left, in to the kitchen."

'_Wow how did she know where I was? Can they hear me? Imagine being able to hear every move, a light stretch or shift of the body. They sure look ethereal, with their pale skin and I remember Edward's hand, it was stone cold. Both cold and hard as stone, you wouldn't be able to crush it; I don't doubt they are as strong as bones as well. Carlise and Esme treat them as their children they can't really be especially after what Edward said that it was a surprise that Bella got pregnant while she was human, and Renesme doesn't seem like an infant. I guess in a way they are the children in this family but I wonder how it all came about. What are their stories?_'

Harry walked into the kitchen where Bella and Renesme were seated. Esme was cooking something on the stove, "Harry. Take a seat."

Harry was sure they could hear him; '_it was the only explanation unless they had eyes in the back of their heads, even that wouldn't make sense.'_ He took the offered seat next to Bella. Shifting he wondered how to voice his question, "Can you hear everything?"

The two women looked up. Bella explained, "We have sensitive hearing, we can hear a lot more than average humans."

Harry was comforted that his suspicions were correct, "so is that all?"

Esme placed a dish on the table, "Harry, help yourself. Well we are also immensely strong, Emmet is the strongest however."

Harry gulped, '_better make sure I don't get in his way_.'

"We also are very fast, Edward being the fastest of us all, and have a very acute sense of smell," Bella added.

"I see," harry said as he started to eat. He stopped as a question came to mind, "you don't 'eat' you know the blood here do you?"

Esme and Bella both laughed. "No we hunt in the woods, sometimes nearby but mainly miles away. You don't need to worry," Esme still sensed some unease, "we don't eat humans."

Bella smiled, "it's a family joke. We're vegetarian vampires, only eat animals."

Harry laughed as he caught on. "And still you have a kitchen in your house when only Renesme here eats food, and I suppose that is because she is half human."

"Yes," Bella's brow furrowed slightly, "how'd you know?"

"Edward mentioned it on our first meeting. The unexpected pregnancy and how it was new for you." Harry paused as Bella's face cleared. "I know I'm prying quite a lot but I was wondering how it was?"

"The pregnancy?"

"No, but I imagine it isn't like normal. The fact that you could have a child, I just thought that it was impossible for vampires. This is the first case I've heard of."

"Oh! Well that was a sort of puzzle for all of us. a female vampire can never give birth due to the fact that her body can't change as is needed, we are stuck as we are, but a male vampire is still the same as he was when he is human," Bella stopped, "I'm sorry Harry but could we not talk about this. It's just Rose is very sensitive about this."

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to pry. I won't bring it up again."Harry continued eating in silence, '_so Rosalie probably wants a child. That's why it's a sensitive topic. I wonder how she feels towards Bella, does she resent the fact that Bella bore a child and she can't. Then again Renesme is like a child to all of them, maybe that has helped Rosalie_.'

**

After dinner harry moved back upstairs, he passed someone's bedroom, the door ajar. Harry hadn't seen the bedrooms in his tour. Peeking in through the gap he tried to work out who it belonged to. '_It looks very big. So many cupboards, I wonder if they are full with clothes. Is this like a closet of some sort? No there's the bed. Although it doesn't look like it has ever been used_.' Puzzled Harry walked back into what he was told to be Edward's old room, '_ah! I get it. They sleep in coffins don't they? The vampires. So why do they need the facade of a bed? Like this room the bed looks like it has been used for sleeping, but that can't be..._'

Bella entered the room to see Harry sitting on the bed his head held up by his hands as he stared at the wall, "Are you alright?" Bella placed a hand on Harry's. He winced, '_Shit! Forgot about the cold thing_,' Bella lifted her hand.

"Yeah! No worries. Could I ask you something? I hate to pry, only if you don't mind ..." Harry left it hanging.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Well," Harry started, '_how do I phrase this?_', "you have beds in your room and I was wondering why? Don't you sleep in coffins?"

Bella laughed, "It's a common misconception. But it's also a myth, one that you understand after meeting the family. Actually we don't sleep at all."

"So no nice dreams to look forward to or nightmares to haunt you, I wouldn't have minded that in my childhood. Not the not dreaming part but the nightmare part."

"Difficult childhood?"

"Long story, maybe for another time. But why the facade with the beds?"

"Well as you said it is a facade, but they are still used, just not for sleeping."

Bella turned her head and stared at the wall. '_She was embarrassed. I'm sure she would blush if she could._' Harry hid his smile, "So sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you. I keep prying too much."

'_How the hell? Can everyone tell when I'm embarrassed? At least before it was because of my furious blushes but now, I couldn't blush. There was no rush of blood to my cheeks. Harry doesn't even know me and he could tell. That must mean the others can as well. Yet Emmet has stopped teasing me...'_

"Anyways, I think I might go to sleep. See you in the morning."

Bella knew it was her cue to leave. She walked down the stairs. '_What to do tonight? It usually wouldn't be so bad but without Edward it's going to be a long night._'

**

The family were all downstairs, apart from Emmet and Rosalie who were in their room. '_It's going to be a long night for Jasper,_' Bella mused.

Alice was on the computer, whilst Jasper sat on a nearby sofa, eyes shut and hands balled into fists, 'the lust must be too strong. Alice might as well take him upstairs.'

As if Bella had voiced her thoughts aloud, Alice turned and looked at Jasper. She walked to him, palms on his face and whispered. The two left, walking up to their room. With Harry and Renesme asleep it was just Bella, Carlisle and Esme. She joined them near the TV. They hand their hands entwined as they sat on the two-seater.

As if sensing her unease Carlisle spoke, "Edward is fine. How are you holding up?"

"It's hard. Being alone. Almost like the time all of you left me."

"Edward will be back though. Just like last time, but much quicker."

"Harry, is he safe here?"

"Well Esme said he didn't seem to mind our feeding habits. Does he have any concerns?"

"Just a few questions based on some myths. The whole coffin thing."

Esme smiled, '_without fail, humans made that connection._' She looked up, '_the four of them are making a racket. I just hope Harry doesn't wake up. He might be a light sleeper._'

"So how are you finding this magic aspect?" Bella inquired.

"It's fascinating. The way that bag just grew. I guess Edward really is the lucky one. He gets to be immersed in it all."

"Harry seems to be content. Edward was saying how his wife mentioned he was reluctant too."

"Yes," Esme pitched in, "I've noticed that he just needs his few questions answered. He seems to understand a lot about us. He worked out about our hearing."

"Maybe it's because they also have vampires in their world. Yet the way he describes them is odd. They seem to be very different to us. How is that so, Carlisle?"

"Well they seem to live in a parallel universe, although I don't really understand it. I might talk to him tomorrow, if he is willing."

_**The Potter Residence**_

Edward was seated at the table. The kids each sat near a plate. Edward didn't need one. '_A quaint family this. They don't seem to be poor neither well off, unless they don't flaunt their cash like normal humans – well most humans. Quite a nice idealic house too. Not too big yet not too small. As I thought, overall very cosy..._'

Ginny placed a dish on the table. Immediately voices broke.

"Mum I want a corner piece," James stated.

"Middle one," lily asked.

"Can I get extra cheese?" Albus asked.

Ginny held up her hands, "wait!" She began dishing out the servings.

Albus asked again, "extra cheese?"

Ginny relented, "be careful the pan is still hot."

The children began to eat quietly, and a peaceful silence washed over. The previous hubbub forgotten. Ginny looked to Edward, "I'm not sure how this goes. Do you need to drink?"

"I'm fine. I went hunting last night."

"You sure? We have some. As a supply, for our potion making."

"No. It's fine."

"It must be quite boring for you sitting her watching us eat," Albus stated.

"Not at all. I'm used to it." He received questioning stares. "I've been to school hundreds of times, sitting in a cafeteria whilst he humans ate."

James asked, "How many school have you been to?"

"Too many to count. I'm very old."

Lily's forehead wrinkled, "you don't look old."

Edward smiled, "in the flesh I'm still young. But I have been around for over a century."

James smiled, "like Nicholas Flamel. He lived hundreds and hundreds of years."

"666. He could have lived longer if he used the Philosopher's stone," Albus stated.

Edward was enthralled by the conversation, rather than get the answer from their thoughts he asked, "Who is Nicholas Flamel? What is a Philosopher's stone?"

"Nicholas Flamel was a powerful wizard. He created the Philosopher's stone..." James faltered.

Albus caught up, "it makes all metals gold and gives eternal life."

"Well I have a sort of eternal life too."

Albus looked at Edward, "Do all vampires have eternal lives? Don't you ever die?"

"We can be killed and burnt and we can commit a kind of suicide. Mostly we are stuck in our bodies."

"Don't you ever get bored of living?"

"Albus!" Ginny chided, although it was evident to Edward that she too as wondering about this.

"Well I used to find it quite repetitive, till I met Bella."

"Your wife?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

"Wizards can live long too. Not only Flamel. Sometimes we come as ghosts as well," Albus explained, "Although we grow old. Like normal muggles."

"I see."

**

The conversation lulled a bit and soon the food had been eaten, and the dishes cleared. The children were sent upstairs to clean up and go to bed.

"Do you want an early night as well?" Ginny asked, her shoulders sagging from tiredness.

"Oh don't worry about me. I don't sleep."

"Never?"

"Usually I just sit and think."

"Well..." Ginny was apprehensive, "you could watch TV."

"It's ok. I'll manage. Good night."

Ginny walked up the stairs, getting ready for bed. Soon doors were closed, lights were out and snores were enacted. Edward smiled. '_Time to see if there were any interesting dreams..._'

A/n: so how did you find that? Hope the characterisations more real – I'm working on it. I have to admit I've never watched wife swap so I don't exactly know what happens but I'm going along. Send a review - maybe adding your thoughts, a simple comment, if you'd like me to update more, some suggestions or ideas, advice on bettering the story or characters. Please do review, I wrote an extra long chapter more than twice as long as the Prologue, give me a little review, even if you want more longer chapters.

I would also appreciate if you would look at some of my other fanfic's.

I'm also looking for a beta if anyone is interested?


	3. Day 2 : Settling In

A/N: this is a series, hoping for some feedback and hope it's good that I should continue with the others. Please drop me a review on your thoughts.

I want to thank those select all the readers who reviewed; you really encouraged me to continue and gave me an excuse to delay some work I'm meant to do. So thanks to French Shark once again and I'm glad you liked the idea about "listening" to the dreams, Anjalit2624 and IchigoPudding – I appreciate all your reviews and your along my lines for the ambush =), this chapter is dedicated to all of you. Also thanks to those readers that have me and this story on alerts or favs, maybe after this chapter you'll review? Anyways this is day 2 as you may have read from my preview, and I thought I'd try and add some drama, have some characters introduced.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong respectively to J.K. Rowling & Stephanie Meyers

Husband Swap: Episode 1

**Day 2: Settling In**

_**The Potter Residence**_

Ginny rose early, for fear of Edward getting seriously bored. Ginny didn't really know much about Edward, '_he seemed a nice enough guy – elegantly mannered and all, but Ginny had only known him for a day. Hardly any time at all. There were only 6 days left, surprisingly yesterday had gone past like a breeze, without a hitch. The children had behaved well, of course there were the few awkward moments, nothing that was taken into stride or gracefully pushed aside_.'

Much oblivious Ginny was to her guest, who had a fantastic night, '_who would have thought dreams could be so entertaining. I wonder if Bella misses her dreams much. I hadn't really thought about it in years, well decades. I've never been near enough to a human to see their dreams and Bella being the exception had that shielding mind which kept her thoughts disclosed from me. Those thoughts, rather lack of, that thoroughly used to frustrate me. The only person I really wanted to be able to hear yet the only one I wasn't granted access to. Well at least Bella used to let me in, occasionally, and let out her thoughts. I can vividly remember that day when she stated I was a vampire, as if it was an ordinary thing she came across every day...'_

Ginny routinely got ready before cautiously walking into each child's room, to rouse them. It was an eventful job. One never knew what moods they would be in. Either they were up in a flash bubbling with energy, or they were pulling the duvets over their heads in vain to block out the light, or the most frequent they opened their eyes blearily promised to be down and rolled back to sleep as soon as the door was closed. Today wasn't such a mean feat, Ginny left her three babies promising to be down for breakfast soon. They knew that with Edward here they had to be on their best behaviour.

Edward pulled out of his thoughts as he heard footfalls on the steps, the wood groaning under the weight. Not that this was instantly recognisable but for Edward it was a different matter. He got up and stretched his cramp free limbs, moving towards the door. The door creaked open as he met Ginny at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh you're up?" Ginny smiled before realising what she said.

"Yes figuratively," Edward smiled.

Ginny groaned, "Urgh! You're a morning person aren't you?"

Edward followed her down the hallway and into the kitchen, "yes."

Ginny began pulling items from the fridge and placing it on the counter. Time for breakfast. "So how was your night?" she asked.

Edward sensing her grasp at conversation replied, "it was interesting."

"Watch anything good?"

"No, I didn't use the TV. Just sat and thought, you know pondering."

Ginny looked surprised, "really? I haven't sat and thought for a long time."

"Too busy with the family?"

"Yes I guess. Between SPEW, Harry, the kids and my huge family." Ginny smiled, a full blown out grin.

Edward could see her young age then, she was the girl, not the woman or the wife or the mother. It really became her.

"So what's SPEW? The daytime job?"

"SPEW is the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Basically Elfin rights. My girlfriend and Sister-in-law Hermione started it. It's something I help her out with whilst she's at home. It helps keep me busy and when I'm over the kids also have fun with their cousins. Best of both worlds I guess."

"Elves? What other creatures do you have?"

"Well hundreds of magical beasts but I don't really know all of them."

"Yes harry mentioned you have werewolves and vampires."

"And Basilisks, Centaurs, Ghosts, Unicorns, Yetis, Giants, Dragons, Acromantulas, Phoenixes, Pixies, Fairies, Troll, Leprechaun, Sphinx, Gnomes... That's some of the ones muggles may recognise."

Edward was rallying off the names, "I thought they were just fictional, from myths."

"A lot of the magical world is foreseen as fiction in the muggle world, it's how we keep our secret and can stay inconspicuous."

"Well I guess I should understand. With all the myths surrounding us. Sleeping in coffins and being able to keep us away by garlic," Edward laughed.

"It's just misconceptions, but how often do people bump into us or you or any of those creatures."

"Very true, I've never met a witch or wizard, never mind all those other things. Although I spend a huge deal of time with mortals they don't peg on. We compose ourselves so as to not be suspected upon. Works like a charm, the only trouble with not aging is the fact that we have to move every four or five years. One can only stay seventeen for some time."

"To be my former seventeen self. Not that it was very carefree, much the opposite. But a few years later were the best, it was very fun. Celebrations were everywhere and Harry and I were in our post honeymoon period." Ginny smiled as she reminisced.

A patter of feet broke out as three pairs of feet came downstairs. Ginny opened the door and let them in. She became busy in cooking the requested food as Edward watched the scene fondly.

_**The Cullen Residence**_

Harry awoke with a start, realising he wasn't in his bed at home. Reaching for the side table he grasped his glasses, fumbling as he put them on. Once they were on his vision sharpened and he set to focus n his surroundings. The room was large, tastefully decorated. It seemed quite unfamiliar, but safe. Slowly yesterday's events came back into focus. '_Of course I'm at Edward's house._' Smiling, Harry got out of bed and started to get ready. Whilst in the shower he began pondering the situation, wondering what may happen today. The Cullen's were a fairly introverted family in a remote place.

Harry descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. For a change Esme and Bella were both nowhere to be seen. Instead Carlisle was sitting having a conversation with Alice, the volumes several decibels too low for Harry's ears.

"Morning Harry."

"Good Morning Carlisle. Alice."

Alice nodded in acknowledgement of his greeting.

"So how was your night? I hope we didn't disturb you too much," Alice said bashfully.

"No it was great, thank you. Had a very good night's sleep. I never realised how different it is away from your kids. Maybe after Lily goes to Hogwarts it'll be just like this."

Receiving questioning stares Harry elaborated, "Well there won't be anyone begging for a story at night or jumping on the bed in the morning. Not that I don't enjoy it, but it's very peaceful here. Maybe I should move the family into a secluded recluse place?"

Carlise smiled, "it is isn't it."

Alice was brimming with excitement. She had had a vision of Edward's day. It had her literally bouncing. Harry looked worried, "is she ok?"

"Yes she's fine. Just very excited."

Harry nodded, "so where are Bella and Esme?"

"They are out hunting. I forgot to ask, Harry what would you like to eat?"

"Oh nothing, but I could murder a cup of coffee if you have any."

Carlisle found a carafe and made the coffee and placed it along with two slices of buttered toast in front of Harry.

"Thanks. So what normally happens in the day?"

"Depends on who it is really."

"So what do you usually do?" he asked as he took a bite from the toast.

"Usually I'm off at the hospital. I've got a day off today."

"And Alice? What do you usually do?"

Alice's smile oozed cheerfulness, "well I try and get Bella to come shopping with me or I design stuff. Sometimes Jasper and I go out."

"So basically it's just whatever anyone feels like?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much," Alice laughed, "what would normally happen in your world?" she asked even though she already knew.

"Well we'd be eating breakfast whilst debating over the underage rule. Then heading off to see the family, at the Burrow. That'd basically be it."

"Lucky Edward."

Harry laughed, "as long as he doesn't get ambushed."

Alice giggled as she knew the outcome of the 'ambush'. Carlisle gave her a knowing look and cracked a smile. "So Harry would you mind telling me some more about yourself?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Why don't you come up to my office?"

Harry looked at Alice, "are you coming too?"

Alice smiled, "I think I'll watch TV," and walked into the living room.

Harry followed Carlisle into the study. He took a seat on one of the sofas whilst Carlisle sat at his desk. "So what do you want to know?"

"Well what about your life? It seems that I know not much about it."

'_I don't want to freak them out. He seems really nice but all that longwinded tales about Voldermort. Finally the war had ended and people left him alone, but then again I guess it's not his fault. Maybe I'll try the abridged version._' Harry shifted, "it's quite a story..."

"I sense your unease. It was a hard time." Carlisle stated.

"You've got that right. Ok some background information," he shifted once again stretching and easing his back against the sofa, "Hogwarts is the magic school in Britain. When a child with magic is born, their name is magically written in the parchment book. At the child's eleventh birthday a letter is sent inviting that child to Hogwarts. My dad came from a wizarding family, so he already knew of Hogwarts, my mum on the other hand was muggle born, the only witch in her family. There are also students with one magical parent and one muggle parent, some of which are actually squibs."

"What is a Squib?"

"A squib is from a magical family but possesses no actual magic. So they know of our world yet they are immersed in the muggle world."

"So you mum and dad met at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, my parents met at Hogwarts. At the time the first war with Voldermort was going on. After school my parents joined the Order of the Phoenix to fight against the dark wizard Voldermort. Then a prophecy was made, and it involved me and Voldermort. After finding out about it he set out to kill me. As you can see I survived but I was orphaned. Everyone considered him to be dead and all the wizards were overjoyed. I was given the named the-boy-who-lived as I was the only person to survive the killing curse."

"So what did you mean considered? Was he not dead?"

"No he was dead in the sense without a body but his soul was still around. I found out when I was at Hogwarts."

"So you knew you were targeted for murder?"

"I was told I survived a car crash by my muggle aunt and her husband. They despised magic. And when I went shopping for my supplies everyone came out to meet me. I was the famous boy-who-lived that saved the world and killed Voldermort. They were wrong though, because I met him again at the end of my first year."

"Your murderer followed you to school?"

"Well it's a very longwinded story. There is a lot to explain about my time at Hogwarts." Harry did just that.

_**The Potter Residence**_

The children were in their rooms getting ready whilst Edward and Ginny sat in the living room. '_I wonder what Harry's up to at the moment. It's odd him not being here. Very quite Edward is. Always immersed in his thoughts._'

Edward hid his smile, 'if _only she knew it wasn't my thoughts, rather hers. Well I guess I should mention it. I just think she might be alarmed, here goes_.' "Ginny there is something I should probably tell you."

"You're thirsty?" Ginny asked apprehensively.

Edward laughed this time, "no. I have a special ability."

Ginny looked confused, "ability? Like running?"

"Well I didn't really think of that, if you include that and the other things there are many."

"Many?"

"Most are the standard vampire abilities – night vision, acute sense of smell, brilliant hearing. Then as you mentioned, the speed and agility, I am the fastest in my family. However I can also read thoughts."

"Mind reading?"

"In a way. Not the psychic stuff, but right now I can say Harry is probably sitting with Carlisle while he relieves his whole life story."

Ginny gasped, "How did you know...?" she faltered.

"Mind reading!"

"Wow!"

"I know I should have told you earlier. Bella told me as well but I didn't know if I'd scare you. I'll try and block out your thoughts."

"No that's ok. It must be hard, plus it's nothing personal."

"As you wish."

"Well I guess it'll probably help you. I was going to warn you. We're going to the burrow, my family home, and it's crazy. Really crazy. My family is huge, noisy, and mad. They will target you as the new arrival. My twin brothers Fred and George are pranksters, so you better watch out. Although now I don't think you'll have a problem, if you can read their thoughts."

"Yet I'll probably miss out the fun."

"You don't mind an ambush?" Ginny asked incredulously.

Edward smiled, "So when are we leaving?"

Ginny chuckled, "as soon as those lil monsters are ready."

**

The children tumbled down the stairs in their haste to get to the Burrow and meet their cousins. They each took a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the green flames and flooed away. Ginny was left with Edward explaining the process of floo, "Just say 'the Burrow' very clearly after throwing the powder and jump into the flames. Nothing will happen. And I'll meet you there. Oh! Word of advice, watch out for the soot."

Edward was nudged to the fireplace. '_How can the flames not burn? What kind of crazy transport is this? I should have just driven, but this was their way of transport. First the popping disappearing thing and now this floo fire. Well it should be harmless, after all the children were unscathed. But it was fire, the only thing that destroyed vampires..._'

"Edward, nothing will happen. Just say it very clearly."

Edward threw the powder into the flames, which turned green ablaze and stepped into it. He pronounced very carefully, "the Burrow" and off he went. He was sucked through the chimney as if the chute had its highest suction. Edward was spinning fast, vampire fast, and the roaring in human terms was almost deafening. Edward had his eyes opened slightly, the air feeling tingly and the soot brushing around him. Coldness grasped him, like dead hands. Around the face and he caught glimpses of rooms through different fireplaces, before landing firmly on his feet.

He could hear the rumbles of noise; the excitement was fresh in the air. Walking out of the fireplace he looked around. It was a shabby grandiose, a very family home. Seconds later Ginny followed, standing up she brushed the soot off her clothes and wiped her face. Edward realised he should probably do the same. Ginny spotted him and motioned to follow him through. Walking through the hallway they entered a large kitchen-diner. It was set with a large round table and ten odd people were standing and shuffling around. They all had red hair but two women. '_They must have married in. It was the only indication of difference between them, they didn't have the flame red hair, but they all fitted in the picture. I can smell all their scents. Not nice at all, not like Bella's human scent. That was irresistible, the burning in my throat. I could hear snippets of thoughts but I decided to ignore them for the day, come what may._'

Ginny walked up to a middle aged woman, with curly red hair. She was on the plump side, looking very welcoming. Ginny hugged her and smiled, "Hey mum."

Mrs Weasley crushed her daughter to her chest and sighed, a sigh of relief, of content, "Ginny dear."

Ginny walked from the embrace and signalled towards Edward. "Mum, this is Edward." She paused, "He's a vampire," Her eyes found him and she apologised, '_I hope you didn't mind_.'

Mrs Weasley walked up to him, "Molly Weasley, pleased to meet you. You are the second vampire I've met. I don't know if Ginny told you about her brother's friend who we met briefly."

"Pleased to meet you Molly," Edward said, ever the gentleman.

Molly clutched to his arm, "let me introduce everyone."

She walked closer to the kitchen side, her footsteps echoing on the flagstone floor. At once everyone turned. Edward was led to a brown bushy hired girl. Very simple looking, a bit on the short side. "Edward, this is Hermione. Hermione is Ron's wife, and a school friend of his, Ginny's and Harry's."

Hermione weighed him up, then after assessing him, smiled, "pleased to meet you Edward. I couldn't help overhearing you're a vampire."

"Nice to meet you Hermione," Edward saw the curiosity shining in her eyes, '_must be an intellectual type_.'

Swiftly moving along Edward was introduced to a blonde, petite and tall woman. Edward placed his eyes on her face, her eyes and immediately deduced that she was French. "I'm Edward, nice to meet you. You must be one of the daughter-in-laws."

She was surprised, "'ow deed you know?"

'_There was the French accent. Bingo! Not as French but she must have lived here for quite some time_.' Edward grinned, "No red hair."

At this statement the whole kitchen burst out laughing, and Edward was reminded of the innocence that mortals had. They felt so at home together.

"My name iz Fleur, married to ze oldest son, Bill." She drifted off in a dreamlike state that women got sometimes. Oddly she reminded Edward of Alice back at home. The personalities seem to match with certain aspects.

Edward was then introduced to several of Ginny's nieces and nephews, before the men entered the kitchen. One of the children had scurried off babbling about their new guest. Inquisitive minds led them to the kitchen. They all chatted excitedly as they entered and one by one greeted Ginny, who made the rest of the introductions.

A man with a ponytail and fanged tooth earring smiled and shook Edward's hand, "Bill."

Edward shook his hand, realising that he hadn't flinched at the contact with Edward's skin. "Edward. You must be Fleur husband. I hope you don't kind me asking but why didn't you flinch when you shook my hand. Most mortals would, understandably my skin is very cold."

"I've met vampires before. Charlie's friend, Charlie and I used to hang out. Don't worry I did react the first time I felt his skin. Now I'm used to it." Bill came to stand behind his wife, nuzzling into her hair, whispering in her ear.

Ginny gave him a look, before introducing her twin brothers. They seemed to brim with excitement, enough to cause an explosion. "Fred."

"George."

'_They seemed nice enough. Why was Ginny worrying so much? They did look the part of pranksters but they aren't too bad. I've blocked their thoughts. I think that if they want to target me they should be allowed the element of surprise._'

"Edward. You must be the joke shop owners."

"Proud owners of Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

Next up was the man of the family, "Arthur Weasley." He shook Edward's hand very firmly.

"Nice to meet you sir. Thank you for having me."

"Nothing to it," he patted Edward in the shoulder in a friendly manner, "why don't you come in with us."

Edward was led out of the kitchen and into the bustling living room where all the men were gathered.

_**The Cullen Residence**_

Carlisle sat back. '_What an interesting story. Not exciting or enjoyable, but vey thrilling. Harry had been sought out as a murder target when he was a child. This wizard then came back for him during his school years countless times. Then that final battle. I can see why he didn't really want to talk about it. Maybe I should also give some insight into my story?_'

"What a story! And you're only in your late twenties. I don't know if you'd be interested but if you are I'd like to tell you my story too."

"of course." Harry felt the relief wash over him as his recount was over. '_It would be good to get a new story_.'

Harry sat patiently as Carlisle told him of how he was created and his father's reaction. Then how Carlisle had tried to kill himself by 'starving' himself to death, before giving it and finding the 'vegetarian' way of life. The decision to become a doctor to help others and the story of Edward. How the companionship arose. Next came Esme's part in the family, as slowly each vampire joined the Cullen's.

'W_hat a fascinating story. Not as gory as it is all made out to be. Carlise sure has compassion, he only created Edward to give him a chance to live. How similar that his 'life' began at the end of his teens, much like my real 'life'._'

**

After their sharing, Carlisle led Harry to the living room, "Alice has something for you."

Harry couldn't see Alice but she must be here if she was meant to give him something. She entered the room, seemingly hopping with all that extra bubbling energy. "Harry."

"Hey, Alice."

She held out a leather jacket, "I designed it for you. Try it on."

Harry took the jacket and tried it on. It fit perfectly. Very snug. Harry glanced down appreciatively. "Thanks Alice. You didn't have to do this."

"It was nothing. Plus I enjoy a new challenge."

"How'd you get my measurements?"

"I measured you."

"When?" Harry's face broke into a puzzled frown.

"Last night. I managed to finish it by morning but I thought I'd wait till I gave it to you."

Harry was going to ask something else when the door entered and Esme and Bella walked in hand in hand with Renesme. They were back from hunting.

"So how was your hunting?"

Bella looked slightly taken aback by the question, "very good. Got a few good ones."

Harry laughed.

Esme walked into the kitchen, "Are you hungry Harry?"

"No, not at all."

"Sure?" Esme was the image of a mother, looking after her children.

"Yes, so I was wondering if there were any plans."

"We could maybe go for a drive."

"We could play chess."

Carlisle admonished, "Alice, you know that's not fair."

"Why?"

"Alice can see into the future," Bella explained.

"You're not a fraud are you?!"

Alice slightly seethed, "Fraud?"

"Well I met this batty woman. One of my professors. Used to teach Divination, palm readings, crystal balls, tea leaves. Total hoax," Harry laughed.

"Alice sees things in her mind. Visions," Bella explained.

"Oh! But I still think it'd be fun. More of a challenge."

"Well then I'll give you a tip. Don't think about your moves; make them at the last minute. Also you may want to think about moves you're not going to do. Loads of them to confuse her," Bella joked.

"Bella! I can hear that," Alice said.

"I know. Doesn't mean he shouldn't know about your tricks."

Harry followed Alice to the board. They set up the game and Harry kept in mind Bella's advice. It was a challenging game. Alice moved her pawn two spaces forward.

'Here goes_! Let's hope all those years of wizard chess against Ron have paid off_.'

_**The Burrow**_

'_So far no jokes from the twins. Ginny shouldn't have worried. The food looks quite good. I suspect that for them it'll taste good too. Too bad it tastes like dirt to me. I hope there won't be awkwardness at dinner time. But it should be looked over, after all there are many mouths to feed. Someone is here. More introductions to be made_.'

Edward walked into the passage; behind Molly he could spot a tuft of Weasley hair.

'Must be another son,' Edward mused.

Molly released the boy and he stood up straight. He was over six foot, lanky but still with boyish charms. Hermione hugged him hello and snuggled into his chest, '_She must be the missus. Reminds me of Bella... What was his name, I'm sure it was mentioned before. Tom? Jack? R-r-r-ron_'

Ginny called to her brother, dragging him along whilst Hermione looked putout as her pillow was pulled from under her head. She followed like a lone sheep. Edward held out his hand and gracefully took Ron's hand, "Nice to meet you Ron. I'm Edward. Vampire."

Ron looked sheepish, his ear tinted slight pink. He shook the hand and smiled, "good to meet Harry's replacement," he joked.

"Well I think he has his work cut out. He must be out of things to do. We don't really go out except for school and hunting."

"Well lucky for you, today isn't going to be like that."

Hermione once again snuggled into Ron, his arm around her shoulders, "Just watch out for Fred and George. They'll try and pull something. Although I wonder if it'll work the same. Might have odd effects on vampires."

Ron laughed, "Very true. Constant vigilance!"

"I think you may be wrong. They're not acting suspicious."

"That's what's suspicious," Ginny quipped.

"Just watch out," Ron warned before leading Hermione out of the hall and into the living room.

Ginny also left, Edward on her heels. '_All this warning about pranks. I could settle it for myself, but that's like cheating. If they try anything I will sense them much quicker, my senses are good, too good. I'll hear them shift, I'll move so fast. Yet I think it may be fun not to prevent it._'

**

Dinner had finished. The conversations revolving around wizard gossip, questioning on relationships and a few frequent questions directed at Edward. As Edward was in the hall he met Fred and George on their way out. As they passed him, a stick fell out. "Hey! You dropped something."

Fred looked around, spotting what he was pointing at, he patted his pocket, "my wand. You wouldn't mind flinging that over would you Eddie?"

Edward looked startled, '_very much like Emmet – these two'_. He bent over and picked the wand up.

"Just throw it."

Edward did as they said, but the stick was stuck in his hand. He threw it again. Still stuck.

"Eddie, can I have my wand back?"

He tried again. Nothing.

Fred huffed, "fine. Keep it for now. Just make sure you don't do any magic."

He walked off with George muttering under his breath. For once Edward paid no attention, he was busy trying to remove the wand. If he had he would have heard the chuckles and the phrase 'trick wand'. Edward swung again.

Three canaries shot out of the wand. They began to flap energetically. Soon they were circling his head, landing on his head, digging their claws in. Edward waved again in hope that they'd go back. No such luck. A string of **BANGS!** were heard as fireworks shot out. They surrounded Edward, exploding above his head. '_What is with this wand? Is this all magic_?' He swung the wand again. This time the canaries disappeared. Edward sighed in relief, before realising the canaries had just shrunk and were now growing at an alarming rate. Not as canaries though. Instead they grew as woodpeckers. Their beaks were sharpened as they saw Edward. Not that they inflicted any pain, but they were very annoying.

Their beaks moving against Edward's skull, the sound echoing in his ears. In an attempt to shoo them away, Edward moved his shoulders and arms. This alerted the birds to the rest of his body and they worked on his back, whilst the fireworks were not ending. The occasion **BANG!** was made through the pecking.

A sudden silence engulfed him. Edward thought he had gone deaf. He was wrong. Simultaneously a huge firework burst near his ear drum as one bird pecked into the other. Giving a last attempt Edward waved the wand again. The fireworks disappeared. Edward thought to breathe a sigh of relief before remembering what happened the last time. A sudden scent engulfed him. He knew what it was. Blood.

It burnt his throat, his mouth rasping, as he tried to engulf neutral air. Yet it was if he was a bubble. The only air was thickly perfumed with the sweet smell of blood. Panicking Edward raised the wand. Everything disappeared. Checking around, making sure nothing new would arise; Edward sighed and then gasped a breath of fresh air. The coolness engulfed him and soothed his throat. '_Better go outside. That was dangerous_.'

Standing outside he took in long drawls of air, much like a smoker taking drag after drag of nicotine on his cigarette. Edward sensed the calm. '_It is a serene place. St Ottery, Catchpole. Near enough to human civilisation yet far enough for privacy and peace. Much like the old home in Forks. In the secluded forest. Away from the danger of Humans. Just what Jasper had needed. And so we thought Bella would too.'_

Once the burning ceased in his throat, Edward re-entered the house. He needed to talk to Ginny.

**

Fred and George were getting a beating. Edward had told his story, Ginny screamed bloody murder from the rooftops.

'I think she realised what the blood would do to me. It was dangerous. Not only for me but also for them. I could have had murderous thoughts much like that biology lesson. But I had to keep my cool. I was a vegetarian. No I am a vegetarian. Looking into the twins' thoughts after Ginny went after them I realised it was a charmed trick wand. A new product, they were testing on me.'

Molly and Arthur went after Ginny but she wouldn't be placated. She has her wand drawn and sent curses and jinxes after them. Fred was hit by her Bat-Bogey Hex. George escaped before being him square in his chest. He dropped to the ground, hard as rock. Ginny stopped then, before using some interesting charms. A few colour changes and some shrinking later Ginny was mollified. Happy with her work, she sat back down.

"Edward. Do you want to go home?"

"If you don't mind."

"No that's fine. But I should apologise. What they did."

"It's ok. No harm done. It's not your fault anyway."

Malloy hugged Edward, "Sorry. I feel responsible."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have fallen for it."

"They can make anything into a prank, often very dangerous."

Ginny called to the children, and the tumbled down the stairs. Exhaustion wafting from them in waves. They said their goodbyes before floo-ing back to Slough.

_**The Cullen Residence**_

After a thorough brain workout, Harry deemed his chess experience was no match for Alice – especially with her psychic abilities. Thoroughly tired he sat back after losing his third game. He yawned.

"You'd better get something to eat, before you fall asleep."

"Nice playing with you. Or should I say losing?"

"Always a pleasure to have someone willing to play."

Harry got up and walked into the kitchen. Esme had prepared him some food and joined him at the table. They had a chat before harry, out of tiredness, make his excuses and left. His head hit the pillow, and he was out.

A/n: Ambush-y enough? If you think I should add anything just add your ideas in a review =). I didn't know if muggles could use the floo, although I'd probably say yes from the impression of other fanfics. Also sorry, for the pitiful French accent. I hope you liked the chapter; there was a contrast between Harry's fairly quiet day and Edward's frantic day. Only 5 more days to go. Also I hope you'll check out my other fanfics, I really need help with some ideas, all and any are welcome even the most outrageous. Yet once again I'm hoping that you'll be willing to drop me a review on your thoughts too. Just to let you know I will try and at least update once a week, bare minimum as long as I get reviews, but my exams do start officially from Monday so bear with me. REVIEW & I'LL UPDATE. Check out my profile page on any information.

Press the button & REVIEW


	4. Day 3 : A Part of It

A/N: this is a series, hoping for some feedback and hope it's good that I should continue with the others. Please drop me a review on your thoughts.

Thanks to Stalle. I loved your review! Very encouraging to know this is your first crossover and you're enjoying it. It's my first crossover fanfic so it means a lot =).

I had a few days free and thought I owed it to my readers to update, sorry it's been so long – exams just tire me out and I'm thankful that there are only two left =). Anyways hope you are still interested in the fic, just been very stressed but I'm back after these many weeks. Drop me a review – the more I get the more I'm encouraged and I end up writing till I feel I've done you lot justice. Also drop me a review if u had any plot ideas.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong respectively to J.K. Rowling & Stephanie Meyers unless you don't recognise them – then they're mine =P.

_______________________________________________________

Husband Swap: Episode 1

**Day 3: A Part of It**

_**The Cullen Residence**_

Alice sat at the table, her head in her hands. Carlisle looked onwards, '_must be another vision_.' He waited patiently for Alice to come out and talk about what she saw.

Her hands lost their grip and fell flat o the table, her head up she looked Carlisle straight in the eye. Her face was etched with worry.

"What did you see?"

"Denali."

"What about them?"

"They're arriving in less than an hour."

Understanding dawned on Carlisle's face. '_Harry. Of course._' He stopped to wonder why they were coming, before questioning Alice.

"I don't know. It seems they are just visiting. Carlisle what about Harry?"

"Well if they are visiting we can't turn our backs on them. I guess we'll have to tell Harry. I can't see any danger from this visit. Remember with Bella. We had only minor glitches."

Alice comprehended this, "but we'll have to explain it to them as well."

"I'll go and tell the others, wait till Harry's awake and tell him."

Alice nodded, before clutching her head as another vision came along.

_**The Potter Residence**_

Edward sat in the chair, a smile playing upon his face once again. '_Dreams, I had forgotten how enjoyable they are. Albus has the most exhilarating dreams._' He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. '_Quite soft, must be one of the children_.'

Lily trudged into the room, looked at him as if she was assessing him, then sat on the floor. She picked up the remote and switched the TV on. Cartoons. She sat highly alert for this time in the morning as she watched episode after episode, a huge grin plastered on her face.

Edward sat plaintively and watched with her, enjoying her reactions to what was being said. '_Nessie never watched cartoons, maybe I should sit and watch them with her. I can see why kids would like them_.'

**

Ginny heard the TV from the top of the stairs. She trudged down the stairs, entering the living room to see Edward and Lily watching the cartoons together. Lily was sitting in his lap, big smile. Edward held her close, making sure his skin never came in contact with hers and watched her expressions.

Ginny couldn't help but smile, '_it looks wonderful. Just like Harry and Lily. Well, he has to be her substitute Harry for the moment. Lily has actually come out of her shell. It's so nice, that her confidence is growing, she'll need it for Hogwarts_.' She left them to it and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Edward smiled at Ginny's thoughts. '_Glad that I have helped. Listening into Lily's thoughts is so peaceful, at the moment her head is full of mundane thoughts about the cartoon characters. Such innocence, I just hope it isn't shattered in the future. Back to the cartoons..._'

Minutes passed before two sets of feet also came down the stairs, at the smell of breakfast. James poked his head into the living room, finding Lily and Edward ensconced in front of the TV.

"Lils, breakfast."

Lily absently nodded her head, his words not reaching her brain.

Edward spoke in her ear, and then lifted her off him settling her on the floor next to his legs. Lily moved towards the floor, where she had left the remote, and switched off the TV. She lifted her hands, asking to be carried. Edward smiled, and then raised her so she could settle on his back for a piggy back ride.

They walked into the kitchen where the boys were jesting with one another, regaling stories about the previous day. Ginny was at the stove frying some eggs. She turned as they entered and smiled, lifting Lily off his shoulders.

"Good morning sweetie. Did you finish your cartoons?"

"Yeah! Edward watched with me." She then began a diatribe of words explaining exactly what happened in the cartoons.

Edward sat with the boy's listening to them regaling stories of their adventures. Edward was intruiged.

"So all this stuff happens at your school?"

"Yeah! Hogwarts is wicked!" James said.

Albus looked at Edward, "it's really amazing. My home from home. You should see it before you go."

"I would love to but aren't there rules? Isn't it magical?"

Albus looked thoughtful, "Well its enchanted, so muggles can't see. I'm not sure about vampires. Mum?"

Ginny lifted her head as she was addressed, "Yes dear?"

"Can Edward come to Hogwarts? Will he be able to see it?"

Ginny looked flummoxed at the question, "Well I'm not sure, maybe we should owl Professor Dumbledore."

"Owl?" Edward asked.

"To send letters," James answered.

"We can use dads. Hagrid got her for him. And Hedwig's super fast."

"After breakfast."

"I'm almost done mum."

**

Edward followed the two boys to the study. It was sparsely furnished; a desk, couple of chairs and a bookshelf. '_Worlds different from Carlisle's elaborate study_.'

Albus sat at the desk, opening draws and slamming them shut till he had pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He began to furiously scribble on the parchment, frequently re-inking the quill by dipping it into a huge inkpot. A few minutes later the scribbling stopped and with it the scratching of the quill. Albus sat back and James looked over his shoulder, reading what was written.

He nodded his approval and then whistled, and a pair of wings fluttered through the window. A snowy white owl with brown specks flew in, landing gracefully on the desk. A leg was held out patiently, the owl pecked at its feathers. Albus tied the note to the owl's leg and James grabbed a few treats, and fed the bird. Albus finished and sat back down at the desk, the owl hooted and then lifted into the air.

"Straight to Dumbledore," James ordered, ruffling Hedwig's feathers.

The owl hooted again in understanding and flew out of the window.

"He'll get back to us," James said as he led the three of them out of his father's study.

_**The Cullen Residence**_

Harry sat in the Cullen kitchen being told the news. He looked nonplussed at why everyone was being so cautious around him, but tried to ignore it as he munched on his cereal. Apparently Alice had had a few visions about some vampires coming for a visit. They all looked kind of anxious, and Harry felt slightly guilty that it was all directed towards him, he had to reassure them.

Alice mouthed something very fast, too fast for human speed. It seemed to tense Carlisle even more. He sent her a look in return. Alice clutched her head again as another set of images came forth.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked Carlisle.

Carlisle turned to Harry, surprised that he had caught on to what was going on. He had almost forgot the man was here, it was so quiet, just the soft thudding of his heart and small gasps of air entering his lungs. '_Well better be straight_.'

"It seems that our friends from Denali are bringing a few guests."

"That shouldn't be worrying? They must just be more vampires..." Harry broke off. Understandings washed over his face. '_More vampires could be dangerous – Duh! But I seriously need to tell them not to worry. Carlisle knows of my history – I've survived till now, even though the odds were against me._'

Carlisle had once again drifted into his own recluse mind, encompassed with thoughts.

"Carlisle, don't worry. It's just a few more, right?" Harry asked tentatively.

"It's not the Denali's. Nor the number. I feel you're more than able to survive a hoard of vampires, well your past agrees. We don't know anything about these new vampires. Alice has just caught short glimpses of how they look. We know not of their abilities, their attitudes or their age..." Carlisle broke off.

"Age?"

"They may be newborns. Very dangerous," Alice stated.

"I don't mean to sound cocky, but I know all about dangerous. I've lived it most of my life."

"The fact is we know not of why there is a visit, and it could be dangerous for Renesme as well. She's half human, and it gets mixed responses." Carlisle sighed. "Any more visions?"

"No, but I don't think we need to worry much. I'm not getting a dangerous feeling."

Jasper chuckled, "aren't feelings meant to be my area of expertise?"

The tense air lifted, as if it had been pushed aside and everyone chuckled. Emmett followed behind Jasper, "and isn't humouring MY area? You're not one to joke about, what happened to serious Jasp?"

"Hey, I'll have you know I have a great sense of humour. You just tell the most appalling jokes."

"I've gotta agree, Em," Bella quipped.

Emmett pulled a mock shocked face, "Bells?"

Bella held her hands in front of her face, "hey, hey! Don't go all 'you hurt my pride' on me."

"Ah! You're just so easy to mess about, Bells. God I miss your blushing. I used to have so much fun then," Emmett joked.

"That reminds me –"

"Of what?" Harry asked.

"I need to get the score even. You better watch out Emmett Cullen!"

Another round of laughed echoed around the kitchen, only punctuated by the doorbell. "They must be here already," Carlisle said, "Harry you finish your breakfast. Bella where's Nessie?"

"She's gone to La Push with Jake."

"Well you stay with Harry; we'll go to greet the guests."

Esme had already opened the door, and was welcoming the guests. She ushered them towards the sofas – the picture of hospitality. The Cullen's trailed behind, greeting each of the vampires with a handshake.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

Bella focused on the conversation in the other room. "They're just making acquaintances. Introducing the two new visitors."

Bella caught the eye of Carlisle and he nodded, "it's our cue."

"Oh right," Harry followed Bella towards the lounge, full of vampires.

_**The Potter Residence**_

The family was sitting in the lounge, playing a friendly game f monopoly, when Hedwig soared in through the small gap of the open window. She hooted, ruffled her feathers and then descended towards Edward. Edward who was very new to the whole owl thing looked perplexed.

"Untie the letter from her leg," Albus explained.

Edward saw that the owl had lifted the leg with the rolled piece of parchment and carefully untied it. Hedwig then flew over Lily's head, dodging her hands emitting a soft giggle, and landed on Albus' shoulder.

"You've had a long two way trip. Why don't you go rest in the study? I've left some treats and a rat in your cage," Albus murmured as he petted the owl.

She hooted in response and flew upstairs. Edward smiled at the scene. '_The boy looks quite angelic. Such innocence... Ah! He's missing Harry. I can see how happy they all are. So close with each other and comfortable in their surroundings. Harry's a good father, and he sounds like an incredible man_.'

Edward unrolled the parchment, reading:

Mr Cullen,

I'd be quite grateful if you come make time and visit Hogwarts. Anytime.

A.P.B.W. Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"When did he say we could come?"

Edward smiled, "Anytime – literally."

"That's Prof Dumbledore. Well how about tomorrow?" James asked, the question directed towards his mother.

"I don't see why not. But I think I'll pass, I'd like to visit uncle Ron and aunt Hermione."

"Cool," the boys chorused.

They settled back down, continuing their game of Monopoly.

_**The Cullen Residence**_

"Harry come and meet Tanya, Kate, Sasha, Irina, Eleazar and Carmen." Carlisle gestured to the appropriate figures.

"Hey."

Another vampire stuck out his hand, '_he must be one of the new one's because Carlisle didn't introduce him. God, I'm going to have to shake his hand – his freezing cold hand._' Harry shook the offered hand, "Harry Potter."

"Archer Gomes."

"Nice to make acquaintance with you Archer."

"Very polite, you sure you're from this century?" he joked.

Harry laughed, "Very much."

Archer moved his hand back and when he moved it within sight he had dragged a breathtaking woman with him, "This is my partner Sapphire."

Harry bowed slightly, "once again pleasure to meet you both."

"Come and take a seat, please," Esme pointed to the empty lounge.

They settled themselves down and Alice who was having a quick catch up with Tanya screamed. "Nessie's back."

They all nodded their heads in understanding. Bella caught Harry's confused look and explained, "Whenever Alice is near Werewolves or Half-Breeds she has bad headaches. She's got better due to Nessie being here but Jake's still a werewolf."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement, as the door opened and Renesme walked into the house. "I've sent Jake back to La Push." She registered the visitors and smiled.

Tanya smiled in greeting, "Renesme."

Renesme moved towards her and Alice, having a girly gossip. Carlisle explained Harry's background, to the astonished vampire visitors.

"Impressive," Archer whistled, "So you wizards found an immortal way of life without vampire venom?"

"The Philosopher's Stone was destroyed though. So at the moment there isn't immortal life in the wizarding world – although witches and wizards are always coming up with new potions and charms, not that I would like to live forever," Harry stated, "no offence, it's just that I'd probably outlive the average 200 years through everything that I've been through," he amended.

"Well I can see your point. However a lot of vampires don't think of the forever part –" Bella cut in.

"But you did," Alice joked.

"Well it was forever with Edward."

"if you were still human, your cheeks would be red," Emmett joked.

"Just another perk of the no blood thing," Bella retorted.

Archer looked onwards, "You chose to become a vampire?"

"She was in love."

"I've come to terms with being a vampire, I'm not against it, but I sometimes to wonder how my human life would have panned out."

"Don't we all."

Harry turned to the voice. Rosalie – she hadn't spoken much around Harry and had generally been quite quiet.

"What do you wonder about?" Harry asked.

Archer thought for a moment, "Well it's about how I would still be hanging around with my friends and family back home. We were a close group of friends. Loads of adventurous stuff, you know. Mountain climbing. Abseiling. White river rafting. Paragliding."

"You can still do that. Just with a different group of friends."

"But when you're mortal there's more of a thrill. The danger."

"I don't really have any regrets, because it was meant to be. Otherwise I wouldn't have met Jasper."

Rosalie was quiet, her face looked slightly stony. Emmett had his arm around her and was trying his best to comfort her. "I'd love a family."

It was a simple statement, not said with any emotion, just like a random fact. Yet the hurt was clear, so was the longing.

"You do," Harry stated, "You have a very loving family. Better than my childhood family. Family isn't just blood – family is your comfort, your environment."

Rosalie was silent, giving no indication of having heard Harry. "I guess you're right Harry. Friends and family can be anyone," Arched agreed.

"So what were you like during your human life?"

Archer laughed, "Not the grade A student. More like the thrills guy. Had a couple of great tattoos – too bad they don't transform with you. What about you? Were you a grade A student?"

Harry laughed, "not at all. I was alright and anything I needed help with my best friend Hermione helped with, you know after the standard bit of grovelling. Only class I was great at was DADA, which was because of my life really. I'm well known by name but people never really knew me, so I wasn't Mr popular either."

"What with that amazing scar and all?"

"Yeah, I always found it annoying really."

"Shame. Wish I still had my tattoos."

"Well why couldn't you get them again?" Harry asked.

Carlisle pondered, "Well no one's ever tried. You would be hard pressed to find someone to do vampire tattoos. We're still learning things, such as when Renesme was conceived. You could try."

"That'd be awesome. If it worked."

**

The evening wore on. With a short meal to feed both Renesme and Harry, as the conversation drew on.

**

"So Carlisle the reason for the visit, as you're probably wondering, is that Archer and Sapphire would like to try vegetarianism. Only we're travelling soon."

Carlisle smiled, "They're welcome to stay. Just for precaution – how old are they?"

"Oh no worries there, I wouldn't have brought newborn's. Archer is 10 and Sapphire 11."

"When do you depart?"

"We'd like to leave tonight."

"Esme will be glad for new guests."

The two walked out of Carlisle's office, back downstairs.

_**The Potter Residence**_

"I won! You're bankrupt James."

"No. No."

"Just face it; even after you sell everything you still don't have enough money to pay me. That's the beauty of Park Lane and Mayfair."

"Give me a minute. I can work something out."

"I'm waiting."

"Ok. Fine. Game over. You win."

"You done, boys?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, James lost."

"Come on then, Dinner's ready."

**

Edward watched the post dinner cleanup process. With a wave of her wand everything was on its way. They plates were being magically soaped over the first sink, then rinsed under the tap in the second. A towel then picked them up from a drying rack, wiping them down and placing them in neat piles.

'_Magic sure is helpful_.' Edward mused. "Who taught you that?" he pointed to the dishes.

Ginny got back up and reached for another pile of dishes. She bent down and placed them in the cupboard, "my mother. She does spells for putting things away, but it was disastrous for me. So I prefer to do it the muggle way. Its a good technique isn't it. Magic is so second nature – sometimes I don't even realise. It's times like these when I stop and see it all around me, how its interlocked in all the aspects of my life. Amazing really."

"You met Harry at Hogwarts, right?"

"Yeah. He's my brother's best friend. I'd always had a crush on him, but he never realised. Totally embarrassed myself so many times at the Burrow, when he visited. Then he saved my life in the chamber. But he always saw me as his best mate's sister. Then I listened to Hermione and began dating. And things just worked out. He noticed me as more then Ron's little sister and we fell in love. What about you and Bella, where'd you meet?"

"Forks High School. Biology. it was the only lesson we had together. I was so attracted to her smell. It was really dangerous at the beginning. Then she worked it all out, the vampire thing. I couldn't leave her and we became friends and more. It was totally new, after more than 100 years of being alone; I was totally absorbed into her." Edward smiled at the memories.

"100 years! Thank god you found Bella when you did."

"Now that I have Bella all of that seems irrelevant."

"I'm sure it does."

_**The Cullen Residence**_

Carlisle, Archer and Harry sat at the kitchen table. The rest of the Cullen's had departed to their respective room, Alice showing Sapphire around.

"Thank you for letting us stay, Carlisle."

"When was the last time you hunted?"

"Not long." He pointed towards his amber eyes. "A couple of deer, if I'm correct. Totally odd taste."

'_He talks about it so casually. As if he just went to McDonalds for a cheeseburger. That's a picture. Vampires eating in McDonalds._' Harry smiled to himself.

"Some of us were planning to go tonight."

"I'd love to come. Just watch."

"You might find something that catches your eye."

Archer laughed, "Sapphire needs to hunt soon. She never got a chance in Denali."

"Why doesn't she come?"

"Not tonight. She needs to relax into the energy. It's been hard for her, all the moving around."

"She has a gift?"

"In the same category as Alice's I think."

"We don't know the name. It's kind of to do with auras and energy in the atmosphere. Well that's all that we've worked out. I don't really nderstand it. It's very complicated compared to my own."

"Yours?"

"Yes, I can transfer power between things. Like I can slow down a storm and instead use some of that energy to start a car. Saves me a ton of money on all that fuel. And its eco-friendly," he jibed.

"I've never heard of it. I'm surprised the Volturi hasn't visited you. They are always looking for new powers."

"Guess it mustn't be that important. Lucky for me, eh?"

Carlisle chucked and patted Archer's back in acknowledgement. "Quite true. I remember the keen interest they had in Edward, Alice and Bella."

"Who are the Volturi?" Harry asked.

"Like the rulers or safe keepers of the vampire existence. They make sure no one breaks the rules. Such as breeding newborns. They're also keen to get vampires with special gifts to join them. Trackers, another vampire gift, are used to find them."

**

Time passed as darkness engulfed the house. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Archer headed off into the forest to hunt and showcase how their diet worked. Alice was preoccupied with getting to know Sapphire and learn about her gift, whilst Jasper and Harry sat and played a game of chess. It was a lot different to the game against Alice; one because Jasper didn't know what moves Harry was going to make; and two because jasper didn't try and use his gift to affect the game. Harry enjoyed the game and light conversation with Jasper.

This was turning a lot into a family swap, and Harry had no problem with all these new friends. He was sure Edward had met the family at the Burrow. He'd probably be visiting professor Dumbledore as well. Harry smiled as the image of the professor and his twinkling blue eyes came into view. And Harry remembered the odd conversations he had had with Albus.

_**The Potter Residence**_

Edward settled back into the sofa once again. He was ready for another nights dreaming. He had begun to enjoy nightfall, as he got a chance to be as close to dreaming as he could. How lucky was he for his gift? Maybe tonight the dreams will be connected to the events of today? They might have some sort of monopoly influenced dream? Or unicorns again for little Lily?

_________________________________________________________

A/n: Day 3 finally. Sorry to break it there and I'm really sorry that it's not as long as my usual chapters, but I kind of ran out of things that were meant to happen, most of them forgotten over these past weeks. I realised as I was writing that I really never mentioned Rosalie, hopefully that'll help explain it. Also hope you enjoyed more of the vamps. What'd you think of my two new vampires – archer and sapphire? Plz plz review – even one word on your thoughts. Thanx for reading. =). Check out my profile for what's going on.

Press the button & REVIEW


	5. Day 4 : A New World

A/N: this is a series, hoping for some feedback and hope it's good that I should continue with the others. Please drop me a review on your thoughts.

I was so overjoyed to receive such great response, up to 16 now =), and I'm really glad that you haven't ditched this story, even though it's been so long. I really do aim to finish it so do stick with me. =D.

EdwardCullenLuver5 thanks for your review and the luck. Hopefully I'll do well enough. GIN AND HARRY ROCK 2GETHER thanks, I'm trying to have as much humour as I can, it can be hard with characters that are already created. I like both two, which is great with crossovers =). Stalle get used to it =) glad you agree with my choice of names, wanted something unique =P. jeangary28 thanks for the encouragement. IchigoPudding that's what this chapter is based around, hopefully it'll turn out good. You'll have to tell me. Thanks KatyCullen09 I really appreciate your offer, and thnx for the help =). This is dedicated to you of you reviewers! Tell me what you think! And I'll be doing the new family swap thing pretty soon, so tell me what you think should be introduced?

HUGE THANKS TO KATYCULLEN09 FOR BETAING FOR ME! THANKS FOR BREATHING SOME LIFE INTO THIS CHAPTER.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong respectively to J.K. Rowling & Stephanie Meyers unless you don't recognise them – then they're mine =P.

_______________________________________________________

Husband Swap: Episode 1

**Day 4: A New World**

_**The Potter Residence**_

Edward walked into the kitchen. '_Time for me to help out more. Ginny is run off her feet with all the work, even if the dishes magically wash themselves. She's running around keeping everything clean and in order, it reminds me so much of Esme._'

"Here let me help."

Ginny looked up and shook her head. "No way Edward. I don't even let Harry help – although I have a feeling he manages to somehow –"

"You're run off your feet**," **he insisted. "I wouldn'tlet Bella work like this."

"It's called raising a family, and this urge to have things perfect may be the only thing I inherited from my mother." Ginny cracked a smile, "My one woman-like characteristic. Made my mother glad. After 6 boys, I wasn't the dainty girl she hoped for." She shrugged.

"Oh! I could so imagine you with a nice white frock, with a few bows and some pink ribbon in your hair," Edward joked.

"Please, pink? And with this hair! Would have majorly clashed. That's one big problem."

"The hair?"

"The colour. Clashes with so much. It's hard to buy clothes, sometimes I find something really nice and it's in a nice colour. Then I try it on and that's it. The hair enters and makes the choice."

"Can't you use magic to change the colour?"

"Yeah, just I'm not very good with those kinds of spells. I was alright in school with Charms and Transfiguration, but in the real world it's a lot harder."

"Charms? Transfiguration?"

"Don't worry! You'll find out when you go to the school."

"When are we leaving?" he looked at the clock and it was nearly 10 o'clock.

"Umm whenever the boys wake up."

"Should I go get them?"

She laughed."You could try. They could sleep through a bomb blast and a hurricane put together. Something they have in common."

"Well I'll have a go." Edward headed up the stairs. Creeping along the landing softly he found two doors side by side. The first was painted black and heavily graphitized with what looked like spray paint. The second was the natural oak door with a simple sign – 'Do not enter!'

'_Might as well try and wake up Albus, he seems like a much more reasonable boy_.' Opening the door as gently as he could, so as to make not one noise, he walked into the room. It was adorned with posters of men on brooms, with names like the Tornados and the Canons on their kits. There was one with a whole group of women, holding brooms in their hands. Huge smiles for the camera. The poster underlined them as the Holyhead Harpies.

Walking around the room Edward noticed a wall full of photographs. Photographs that moved. There was a picture of Ginny holding a baby and laughing at something. '_Probably Harry_.' One with Harry, rocking a baby to sleep as he walked around the room. Another with Harry and Ginny in black robes, she is carrying a parchment scroll. '_Graduation_!' Another with Albus carrying Lily in a piggyback ride around the garden. '_It looks like the Weasley home, the burrow, with all those gnomes._' Finally this one was at a train station. A resplendent shiny steam train embossed with the name 'Hogwarts Express' on the front. James and Albus had their arms across each other's shoulders, smiling cheekily to the camera. They were wearing normal clothes but behind them were hundreds of children, some in school uniform, lugging trunks onto the train. A boy was scowling in the background; he was standing with his father, both who had shiny white blond hair and grey eyes. Another boy was waving towards the camera. '_Red hair – must be one of the Weasley cousins._' Edward smiled, '_all these memories captured beautifully._ _These moving pictures really are great. Time to try and wake him up._'

Walking towards the bed, covered in neutral beige duvet, Edward spotted a huge ball. He slowly pulled back the covers and placed his hand on Albus' closed eyes. He lifted them to be welcomed by bleary eyes.

"Whasthetime?" Albus grumbled.

"Ten."

He groaned and turned onto his side facing away from Edward. "Need to sleep."

Edward held his shoulders and gently turned him back, "Don't you want to come with me to Hogwarts?"

Albus stretched, and then yawned, "Hogwarts?" his face showed his temporary puzzlement.

"To meet the headmaster. See the school."

The words registered with Albus. He used his hands to get into a comfortable sitting position; "Hogwarts!" his angelic face was the epitome of cheer, like a child in a sweet shop.

"Get dressed. I've got to wake up your brother."

Edward left the room and once again slowly opened the door to James' room. Edward was surprised, James was already up and sitting with a pad of paper.

Pencil in hand James looked up, "Edward. Hey."

"I came to wake you."

James smiled and continued his scribbling, "No need."

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Edward asked as he turned his head to look around his surroundings.

"In a minute, just gotta finish this. Why don't you sit down?"

Edward sat down at the revolving chair at the desk. The walls were painted a dark scarlet, with black borders on the top and bottom and covered with bits of paper. Sketches, paintings, cut outs, photos. It was one huge collage. Parts of the wall were drawn on directly, not like children write on walls, but real art. Edward spotted many manga sketches. One that caught his eye was of a group of people.

Getting up he walked closer. There were five characters, the Potters. Each one was seriously accurate, in features, and also in pose, posture and characteristics. "This is really good."

James looked up, "Thanks." He got off the bed and walked over to Edward, "it's the best thing I've done." Using some tape he stuck his new sketch on the same wall. It was a beautiful girl. She had long sleek black hair with blue highlights at the tips. She had blue, almond shaped eyes, shining with mirth. Her heart shaped face was adorned with a huge grin and shining teeth. 

"Who's that?"

"A friend," said James somewhat sadly. Edward noticed.

"Friend? You seem upset about that."

"I like her. She used to like me, and it really bugged me. So I got rid of her but now I miss her. She doesn't notice me anymore."

"Did you tell your dad?"

"Almost. He was so nice and then I chickened out."

"Why?"

"What kind of guy feels like this? I sound like a sap!"

"No you don't. You're getting older and you are having new feelings. It's nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. Just tell her. It's her loss if she doesn't hear you out."

James shrugged, "I dunno. I gotta get dressed. Can you ask mum to make me an omelette?"

"Sure," Edward said as he exited.

_**The Cullen Residence**_

Harry sat at the table talking to Bella. They hadn't really had a chance to talk properly and get to know one another and Harry was adamant that he make some progress there. He was getting along with everyone in the family, even Rosalie had talked to him yesterday. It was a surprise of course, but a nice one. No doubt Edward was getting along fine with Ginny; he had to do the same.

"So who signed up for this swap out of the two of you?" he asked.

"Edward."She shook her head as if to say 'I don't know what to do with him'. "One of his new ideas. You?"

"Definitely Ginny. She pulled it up on me out of the blue. To tell you the truth I never really liked the idea."

Bella laughed, "Me too. It was so odd. I really wanted to back out, but it's worked out really well."

"Meaning?" Harry joked.

Catching on, "Well you're not bad are you? Decent looking. Kind of a laugh."

"Hmm... Thanks. You're alright too, I guess."

Pulling a shocked face, "I guess? What's that mean?"

"Well..." Harry shrugged, "you've got an alright sense of humour. Not a bad attitude. Loving and all that."

It was Bella's turn to shrug, "Fair assessment. From what you know about me."

"Well you know all about me and my sordid past, and I know very little about you."

"It's quite average. There's not much to tell."

'_Ha! She fell in love with a vampire when she was human. That has to come with complications,__' _Harry thought."There must be," he nudged.

"We'll, I moved from Phoenix with my mother to Forks to live with my dad. I met the Cullens at Forks high and I was just taken aback with them all. They were so breathtaking –"

"They still are," Harry agreed.

"Biology was my only class with Edward. He avoided me like the plague and I got so angry. We had a few run-ins because of me being a total klutz. You know, him saving me from being killed by a car with his bare hands, that sort of stuff. Then I found out the truth, when I was with Jake, did a bit of research, and confronted him. It all worked out, and after graduation we got married. It was the only way Edward would turn me."

"Why couldn't someone else do it?"

"Alice offered but I wanted it to be Edward. Then I was back from the honeymoon and really pregnant with an angry and puzzled Edward. He thought it would kill me to have the baby, and it almost did. I think he was also worried because nothing like Nessie had ever been heard of before.We had Ness a short while back and I had lost too much blood and was dying during labour, so he changed me. When you change into a vampire, it heals any injuries that you have at the time. We moved a few weeks after. Because we never age we have to keep moving or people can start to get suspicious."

That almost made Harry's life seem like a piece of cake."Wow! So what happened with your parents?"

"We told my dad, but my mum doesn't know. It's hard, but I knew going in that I'd be cutting ties. So the fact that I still got my dad is great."

"You going to see him soon?"

"Me and Edward will see him in a few weeks. As soon as he has holidays. He's still in Forks so we can't go there."

"So what do you do in your free time?"

Bella looked like she might blush. "Me and Edward sing."

"Seriously? I'm tone deaf – couldn't sing to save my life."

"I'm getting better, Edwards really good though. And he is the best piano player you'll ever meet."

Esme came into the room holding Renesme. "She's hungry."

"I'll take her. I need to go anyway."

Passing Renesme over to Bella Esme asked, "Have you eaten yet Harry?"

"Yeah. I'd love to go for a walk. Could you direct me?"

"You could join us till the end of the road, then we'll go off to hunt."

"Well I'd be happy to come. I just need to get a coat."

"Don't worry. Alice will be down here in a minute, no doubt with a coat she agrees with."

On cue Alice appeared. She was wearing a red mini dress with black leggings and a polka dot scarf tied around her wrist. She held a black, slim line suede coat in the other hand. Handing it to Harry she said, "I think I'll join you. Keep Harry company."

"The more the merrier."

_**The Potter Residence**_

The Potter children brimmed with excitement as they got ready to leave for Hogwarts. James and Albus were talking ten to the dozen neither listening to the other. Edward's ears were spinning with trying to decipher both the overlapping conversations. Lily was watching with awe, as she heard her brother's stories. They were ready to leave when Ginny walked into the entrance hall.

"Where are you planning to go Lils?"

Lily turned to face her mum, and then looked towards her brothers.

"Hogwarts?"

She nodded.

"Sorry darling. You're still too young to be going to Hogwarts. You'll be going next year."

Her eyes brimmed with tears. "That's not fair, I want to go!"

"Mum why can't she come? We'll be there," Albus asked.

"It's not right. And you know it." She turned towards Lily. "Hogwarts is magnificent the first time you go. I'm not letting you lose that on your first day at school," Ginny reasoned.

Lily whined - her slumped shoulders and frown clearly showing her feelings.

"You can come with me to uncle Ron and aunt Hermione's house. Hugo will be there."

Lily was silent for a minute. Rethinking the plus pro's of this new offer. Weighing it to her favour, she agreed.

**

Reaching the Weasley house in Hogsmeade by floo, Edward was quite glad to be on firm ground. '_I'm never going to get used to that. How do they do this all the time?_' He shook his shoulders, removing the soot that had stuck there during his journey. Lily had already forgotten her grudge as she ran around the house with her cousin, Hugo, who shared her flame red hair. Ginny was embracing her brother and sister-in-law, recalling events that had happened since the last meeting. Edward stood listening to the thoughts of the family.

Ron – 'G_inny looks very perky. This Edward dude better not be trying to push her hospitality. He seems so odd for a vampire. Not at all like Charlie's friend. He was seriously cool..._'

Hermione – '_Ron left crumbs on the table again! When will he learn? And he gave Hugo coke! He's going to get a sugar rush now. The house will be a mess again..._'

Ginny – '_Time is passing so quickly. Harry will be home so soon, we're already half way. And it's been great. I just hope Harry is enjoying the company. Edwards very intellectual, the only person I know like that is Herms..._'

Hugo – '_Lily is here and mum can't shout. And dad let me have a WHOLE glass of coke, ha ha ha..._'

James – '_Back at Hogwarts. Can't wait to show Edward the cool stuff. I'm sure he'll be surprised at it all. Oh god! I just hope Trelawney isn't still there..._'

Albus – '_Wish dad was coming to Hogwarts too. Edwards cool, but dad would be able to tell all those wicked stories..._'

Edward smiled at the snippets of thoughts. They were so different compared to predictable thoughts back home. Where Rosalie's were based on herself, Emmett's on Rosalie, Alice's on clothes, Jasper's on Alice. So predictable.

He was brought out of his reverie by Albus, "Ready to leave Edward?"

"Sure," he nodded. "Lead the way."

"Come on then. It's a longish walk. Bye guys!" James called as he led the way out of the door.

"So what is this place?" Edward realised he was going somewhere he had no idea about.

"Hogsmeade. Oneof theonly wizard townsin England. Uncle Ron used to help out with the WWW in Hogsmeade," Albus explained.

"WWW?"

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop. My uncle's Fred and George opened it after they left Hogwarts."

"The pranksters! That makes sense." Edward felt bad for anyone they had tested their products on.

The journey continued

**

Edward looked at the magnificent building. '_It really is as grand as they said. To think only the magical can see this._'

"What'd you think?" Albus asked.

"You're very lucky to learn here. It's much grander than my high school." –s, Edward added silently.

They walked through the wrought iron gates that admitted them as the wards were dropped. Professor Dumbledore was awaiting them.

"Good day. I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric BrianDumbledore, headmaster, but you can address me as Albus. You must be Edward."

"Edward Cullen. Thanks for having me at your school. I think I'll stick to Professor, sir. It will cause lessconfusion."

James, Albus and Professor Dumbledore laughed at the comment.

Professor Dumbledore's brilliant blue eyes twinkled. "Quite right, you are."

**

They walked into the schools entrance hall, greeted with quite an audience. Edward was introduced to the prim Professor McGonagall, in her emerald robes and hat over her tight bun, giving a terse welcome although her thoughts betrayed her coolness as she was filled with awe; Hagrid, his great hands squeezing Edward's hands in greeting and inviting him to tea; Professor Flitwick, bumbling about, hopping on his feet, looking enchanted and also nervous; Professor Hooch, who gave a hearty handshake and pat on the back, inviting him to the Quidditch pitch; Professor Snape, stood in the shadows, weighing the situation in his mind before lurking out to give a sneer in greeting. Lucky for Edward with his vampire memory he could remember all the names correctly. He kept in mind the reactions of the professors, the women slightly mystified and most of the men wary.

"So would you like a tour first?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Thank you. I'd be very grateful, but this castle is huge!"

"It is mainly dormitories and classrooms," McGonagall explained.

"You'd better start with the great hall," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye, not that different to his namesake.

Edward followed the wizards into the great hall, the huge oak doors opening to show off the grandeur they hid inside. Walking in Edward was overcome with thoughts, not only his own, '_Esme would love this castle. The rich ancient feel and fittings; this hall is beautiful._'

Suddenly out of nowhere a head popped out from under the table. Edward was startled but made no move to portray his feelings. A body joined the head, moving through the table to stand in front of the group.

He bowed."Good day professors."

"Good day Nicholas," they replied.

Edward introduced himself, "Edward Cullen."

The ghost tuned towards him, "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service, sir. If my name is a mouthful, I am also known as Nearly Headless Nick. But I do prefer sir Nicholas de - "

Edward made the same mistake many, including Hermione Granger had all those years ago, of asking, "Nearly headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?"

"Like this!"

Pulling his head upwards, Edward could quite clearly see what he meant. '_Nearly indeed!_' The head was hanging on the body with a few centimetres of skin. Eerily bouncing against the shoulder, the gruesome opaque flesh showing exactly how it happened.

"Now, now Nick. Don't frighten our guest."

"Yes, sir. I'll be off, just thought he shouldn't leave without meeting the Gryffindor ghost! Good day to all." He floated down the aisle and through the door.

"James, how 'bout a game of Quidditch?" Albus asked.

"Sure, let's find Hooch," he turned to Edward, "come watch us later on. We'll be there for hours!"

**

Albus Dumbledore was excited as he sat facing his new guest, his fingers joined at the tips. Edward Cullen, vampire. Not like any seen before. His thoughts revolved around all the others that he had met before, then drifting to the werewolves and giants. Edward sat patiently playing through Professor Dumbledore's thoughts. He saw how different the werewolves were here, '_The real Children of the Moon so unlike the pack back at home – Jacob, Sam, Quil, Seth, Embry, Leah. __They're nothing alike._'

He observed Edward quite closely before speaking, holding out a packet inhis hand. "Sherbet Lemon?" he asked

Edward looked up, "No thank you."

"So Edward, what do you survive on? Human blood?" He asked this as easily as discussing the weather.

"My family and I are what we like to call vegetarian vampires. We drink animal blood."

Chuckling slightly, "fascinating."

"Emmett finds it very amusing."

"Emmett?" inquired Dumbledore politely.

"My brother."

"If you don't mind me asking –"

"Not at all."

"How did you get turned?"

"Carlisle was a doctor.**" **Like most, Dumbledore looked slightly shocked at this news. "My mother, father and I were all dying of the Spanish Influenza. He was told by my mother to save me at all costs. He infused my bloodstream with his venom."

"Carlisle is your father then. Was Emmett also changed by Carlisle?"

"Yes. Rosalie had kept him alive enough to have Carlisle change him. It must have been very hard, he was very injured."

"Interesting."

The conversation continued.

**

Following the Professor out to the school fields he was amazed at the scene in front of him. In the forefront were a huge daunting forest and a large ominous lake. Walking on they met an imposing structure. Walls rising from the ground, the stadium was grand, even more so as they walked through to the stands. Settling down they watched the boys flying on brooms.

"This is Quidditch. The wizard sport," Professor Hooch said.

"Rolanda," Professor Dumbledore greeted her.

"Albus. Mr. Cullen, would you like us to explain the rules?"

Edward nodded his head.

"The three hoops either side are the goalposts. The red ball the boys are throwing around is the quaffle; you throw it in the hoops to score points. There are three other balls. Two bludgers that move and can knock into people or cause players to drop the ball, and the snitch, a winged nut sized gold ball which has to be caught for 150 points and ending the game."

"That's very confusing."

"That's not all," Dumbledore quipped.

"There are three chasers which score with the quaffle. A keeper to stop the scoring. Two beaters, who have bats to hit the bludgers away from their team and into the other. And a seeker who captures the snitch."

"That makes a bit more sense now I guess. Seven on either side, 4 are attacking and 3 are defending."

_**The Cullen's**_

The group left for the woods. Walking out the door, they met Jacob who was back from a run. Renesme sat on his back, after he morphed walking beside Bella. Alice was skipping ahead, Harry trying to keep up with her before he got an idea. Racing back into the house he called behind him, "Go on I'll be back." He raced into the house, grabbed his broom, enlarged it, and set off, '_Quidditch is paying off._'

Alice heard the Whoosh! Of air behind her and stopped, seeing Harry flying on a broom above her head. He flew ahead of them all, "Race you!"

Alice never one to shy away from a challenge began to speed up to her vampire speed. Moving through the trees, her hand reaching at each one – seeming very like hanging hoops. Alice was surprised to see Harry only a few feet behind her. '_That's odd. How fast is he on that broom? This is my fastest, I know I'm no Edward, but I'm not slow!_'

Harry gained a few feet in front of Alice as she slowed slightly. His hear was whipping behind his face with the rush of air. He loved flying.

**

Reaching the clearing Harry sat down beside Alice, she was deep in a vision. Bella, Renesme and Jacob headed deeper into the forest, trying to search for some deer or horses. Harry sat back, resting his head on the grass, lying in the soft grass. Coming out of her vision Alice smiled.

"Seems Edward was meeting a professor of yours in a castle."

"Edward went to Hogwarts? Has the professor got long white hair, a beard he can tuck into his belt, twinkley blue eye and bright robes?"

"That's the one. He has decided to watch your sons play a game," her face was puzzled, "Quidditch?"

"Oh yeah! It's the wizard equivalent to football. It's how I learnt to fly a broom."

"Yeah about that. How are you so fast?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was at vampire speed."

Harry chuckled then looked sheepish, "Actually you weren't."

"What?"

Harry pulled out his wand, "Cast a spell."

"You slowed me down?"

"Yeah."

Alice laughed, gently and playfully shoving him in the shoulder, "you cheat."

Harry openly laughed, no longer feeling sheepish.

**

Bella heard a joint chuckle, Alice's melodic laugh and Harry's deeper throatier laugh. She smiled at the sound. Finishing off she turned to Jacob and Renesme, "You done?"

"Yeah!" they said.

"Come on then Harry and Alice must be waiting."

**

Footsteps etched neared and the three appeared from the shadows of the trees, as they walked out the clouds moved so the sun shone over them. Bella's skin sparkled like a million diamonds and Harry was awed, looking next to him Alice's skin was also sparkling. Renesme also slightly twinkled in the sunlight, although it wasn't so obvious on her skin.

"Wow!"

Alice lay back, "Amazing but not very inconspicuous."

Harry laughed. "So what do you do?"

"Not go out in the sun, not in front of humans."

"Glad I can be the exception," a smile in his voice.

Bella sat down, joining the two of them. Renesme was back on Jacob's back as he took her on a run. They sat in peace, with their thoughts to themselves, for once.

"It's quite odd,"said Alice.

"What is?"asked Harry

"Edward's not here to listen to our thoughts. Well my thoughts."

Bella murmured an agreement, "It is quite strange."

Harry was lost. Sitting up he asked, "Edward reads minds?"

"Thoughts. There's a slight difference," corrected Alice.

"How does that work?"

"Whatever thoughts are running through your head at that particular time he can hear them. Well, everyone's except Bella's."

"How come he can't hear you?"

"I have a mind shield," Bella said.

"Cool!"

"It was very helpful a few years ago. Bella extended her shield to protect all of us from vampires with very bad mental gifts." Explained Alice

"How bad is bad?"

"Well one can make you senseless –"

"Sounds like dementors," Harry interrupted.

"What are dementors?"

"They are prison guards. They suck every happy thought and memory out of you. If they 'kiss' you, you lose your soul. Most of the inmates lose their minds and live the rest of their life reliving their worst experiences. They are not nice."

They shuddered jointly. '_How awful!_' was the general thought and Harry was reminded of his past experiences. And then he was reminded of Sirius.

Alice sensing Harry's discomfort, decided to put an end to it.

"Let's get back."

They got up and followed Jacob and Renesme at human speed.

_**The Potter's**_

After the match Edward joined the boy's at Hagrid's hut. It was a one roomed, 'small' in terms of a giants building. Hagrid himself seemed to take up all the space. He was moving around the kitchen area, boiling a kettle and making tea. He reached into the oven pulling out a tray of rock cakes and singing his beard.

"Oops!" Using his large oven mitts he patted it out.

Laying down a huge plate full of rock cakes, which caused the table underneath to groan under the weight, Hagrid sat himself down.

"Go on. Serve yeh'selfs."

The boys tentatively each took a rock cake, and began to break at it littering the floor with crumbs.

"Oh! I forgot the tea."

As soon as Hagrid turned his back the boys found a flowerpot with a withering plant and left their rock cakes there.

Coming back with the tea, Hagrid said, "Edward. You's haven't had anything."

Edward smiled, "I'm really sorry Hagrid, but I can't eat human food."

'_That's not entirely true' _Thought Edward. _But it tastes like dirt. And this doesn't look as pleasant as normal food._

Edward heard the boy's mumbles of, "lucky sod!" and smiled inwardly.

**

Walking out of the gates the boys began a barrage of questions, and Edward knew they had been very patient in asking them.

"What'd you think?"

"Did you have fun?"

"Did Dumbledore tell you about Dad'sstories? With uncle Ron and aunt Hermione?" I don't know whether you're talking about Harry's stories or not.

"Which teacher did you like the best?"

"Did you like Quidditch? Who do you think was better?"

"Did you get scared by Nearly Headless Nick?"

"Can you really not eat food?"

Edward put up his hands, silencing the boys. "It was amazing and you are very privileged to learn there. It was very fun; I got to see so much. No Dumbledore asked me about myself and my family. But he was very funny and his eyes kept twinkling. Professor Hooch I think was the best, she was the most understanding. Quidditch looks like a wizard version of football. I only got to see half, so I don't know which of you is better. No I was not scared of Nearly Headless Nick, but I was surprised. I can eat human food but it tastes like dirt."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief, "Is that all?"

They had reached the Weasley house in Hogsmeade, "I guess. Oh! Edward, don't tell mum we played Quidditch."

Edward raised his brow in confusion**. **"Why?"

Albus explained, "We were grounded. Broke mum's vase. Although I don't see the big deal of it, it was ugly anyway." He shrugged.

Edward nodded, "Don't worry. Yoursecret is safe with me."

James had already knocked on the door, which was opened by a flustered Hermione. "Come on in," looking at Edward she apologized. "Sorry for the mess."

"No apology needed," he followed the boys into the house.

Ron came out of the kitchen, in his hands two mince pies. Spotting Hermione, he put both hands behind his back and walked into the living room. Hermione turned around, seeing Ron's turned back and his full hands she said, "Ronald Weasley!"

Guiltily he turned around with his eyes on the floor. "Yes?" He knew he was in trouble.

"Stop stealing food from the kitchen!"

Looking terribly admonished he said, "Sorry."

Huffing Hermione went back into the kitchen. Seeing her walking away Ron sighed in relief and broke into a grin. "Edward. Heard you went to Hogwarts today."

"Yes, the professor invited me."

"You saw the boys play Quidditch?" he whispered, keen to keep Ginny's nose out of the conversation.

"Yes. It's quite like football not all of it but the quaffle bit."

Ron looked shocked, "You know the rules?"

"Professor Hooch explained them. I kind of understand."

Ron nodded, his face bearing a huge grin.

**

Back at the Potter house the boys thoroughly exhausted went up to bed, Lily sent after them. Ginny herself apologized as she yawned. Edward sent her too up to bed. Seating himself in the living room he sat back and closed his eyes. Once again he listened and pictured the dreams.

_**The Cullen Residence**_

Harry placed his broom back into his room and sat down. After today he couldn't get Sirius out of his head. '_Those three years were the best. All the stories and jokes. Sirius always treated me like an equal._'

"Harry!" Esme called.

"Yes?" said Harry, broken out of his thoughts.

"I've got your food ready dear."

"Thanks. I'll be down soon."

Harry smiled. '_Esme's great. A proper mother, even though the Cullen's aren't her real kids she still loves them. She's even mothering me. Guess I now have another version, Mrs. Weasley_...' I just shortened this because I thought it was a bit long.

Harry walked down the stairs. He could smell the food. Lasagne.

Esme heard Harry's footsteps and set him a place setting; she dished out some food for him and some for Renesme. Bella sat with Renesme making sure she ate her food, not that she usually misbehaved but she didn't really enjoy human food compared to blood.

Harry entered, "Hey."

"Come and eat, Harry," Esme pulled out a chair for him.

Bella looked up, "Hey Harry. How'd you find today then?"

Harry smiled, "It was good. How come your skin has sparkles in the sunlight?"

"It's part of our 'charm'. The beauty. The sparkling skin. The voice. The nice smell. We 'dazzle' our prey."

Understanding washed over Harry's face. "That makes sense."

"So if you don't mind me asking –" Bella broke off.

"Ask away!"

"Did those dementor thingies do something to you?"

"Well..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. If you're uncomfortable –"

Harry shook his head, "It's not that. Dementors just spook me. When a dementor is near you, you become so cold, numb. You really feel like you can never be happy again. In your head you can see and hear the worst moments of your life played over and over again. Muggles – humans – can't see them but they can feel them. Dementors affect people more who have true horrors in their past. It always makes me think of the night my parents died, and Sirius."

"Sirius?"

"My godfather. He was in wizard jail for twelve years for something he never did. He managed to escape, and he was the first person to do so. My friends and I helped him escape capture from Hogwarts where he came to see me on the back of a Hippogriff we managed to save from execution.I only knew him for less than three yearsbefore he was killed."

"Oh! How sad." said Esme, wondering what she would feel if she was attacked by a dementor.

**

Jasper sat with Harry, playing cards. Emmett bounded in, "Can I join?"

"Sure. We're almost done."

"Hey why don't you take my place? I think I'm going to go up to bed," Harry said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Goodnight!"

_______________________________________________________

A/n: thought I'd give you a glimpse of Albus and James' characters more – well how I would characterise them. I also realised that Lily is actually older than I thought. What changes would you like to see in the next few chapters, keeping with the 'wife swap' rules? I realised how much I could go on and on about Hogwarts, I thought I'd have a small aspect and use the other things to use in the other stories in the series.


	6. Day 5 : A Little Change is in Order

A/N: I realised I forgot to add Rose in the story, so i've made her part of the story  just a lot younger. **Anjalit2624** thanks for the review. **IchigoPudding** maybe he does? ;P. **anonymousgirl009** Thanks I'm trying very hard to make it original. **KatyCullen09** you deserve them and thanks for all your help you deserve credit for the chapters too :). **Isles** Thanks for the vote of confidence hope you like this update :D. **Stalle** Once again thanks for another review, once again you've made me crack a huge smile. It's what I'd want my room to be like but guess I've got too old for it but I think it fitted James well. **jeangary28** thanks for the brill review, when I was writing it I did find it kinda hard to create the Dumbledore character, did I do it justice? **Sarah The VAMPIRE** thanks for all the reviews! Sorry, don't think it's work if he was bit =/ but yes sorry bout confusion with the ages – atleast you manged to work it out phew! :). **Hypnotizinq** and **vampirelovers345** I have kept the facts to PreHBP, I just couldn't not have a Dumbledore :P. **EdwardCullenLuver5** I agree, they do deserve to stay innocent. Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews. I have been working hard to get an update I think is good enough for you :)

Thanks to KatyCullen09 for betaing this even though you're busy with school work. Big shout out to you :)

Husband Swap: Episode 1

**Day 5: A Little Change is in Order**

_**The Cullen Residence**_

Harry jolted awake after a fitful sleep. His dreams were broken with a cold numbness, attributed to the dementors which seeped into his unconscious mind. Having a seriously broken sleep, and not being able to rid himself of the thoughts of the dementors, left Harry in a really bad mood. Dazedly**,** he walked downstairs to immerse himself in the joyful but peaceful family**.** Harry shook his head in disbelief as he mused to himself, '_I_ _never would have thought I'd use those words in respect to vampires!_'

He was welcomed into the day by a smiling Esme, who handed him a plate of full English breakfast. The whole works; bacon, eggs, tomatoes, fried bread, sausages and beans. Just like Mrs Weasley. "So what's on the agenda today?" Harry asked.

"Well, it depends. Everyone has their own things," Bella replied.

"You seem to keep to yourself, I mean within the family. Like you're all here but not together."

"Well, we'll be together forever, it gets a bit boring having everyone around all the time," Bella jibed.

"Oh, I forgot about that."

"It's one of the problems of immortality," Bella reasoned.

"So what's everyone else doing today?"

Esme looked thoughtful, "Rose is in the garage fixing her new buy, the T.T. Carlisle is with Archer and Sapphire today, and I think they've gone hunting. Alice is shopping. Again. I think she dragged poor Jasper with her. And Emmett? He must be around somewhere." She looked suspicious.

"Wow! So everyone's busy?"

"Pretty much," Bella shrugged.

"Oh."

Esme sensed the disappointment, "Harry, what did you want to do?"

He shrugged."Oh, I'm just a bit wistful, that's all. It's Friday today, at home we have a family night. It's one of those things we do to keep like a normal family. We usually have some non magical activities to have fun."

Esme was intrigued, "Like what?"

Harry shrugged, "Competitions. Games night. Movie night. Depends what we feel like. Whenever the boys are home from school they're generally really busy, and we don't get to see them much. Like James will be planning mischief and Albus will be reading or studying. It's the one thing I'm adamant about, to keep us together. Spend some quality family time."

Esme nodded. "That's a good idea."

Bella laughed, "Yes but you'd never get all of us able to do that!"

"Why not?" Harry frowned.

She shrugged. "We like to pass by, keep mainly to ourselves."

Esme reasoned, "Which is why it'd be a good idea to do it now," she turned to Harry, "you think it'd work?"

"It's worth a try. I guess. Just watch out. Emmett will cause trouble," Bella warned.

"Great. So what should we do?" Esme sat down, "Games? Movies?"

Bella groaned, "Not a movie night! I spend too much time watching movies anyway!"

"Well a games night then?"

Emmett walked in, "that's not a bad idea, but wouldn't Alice ruin it? I wish there was a storm, I'd love for some baseball."

"It's been so long," Bella mused.

"I wouldn't mind a prank war either," Emmett smiled mischievously, showing his perfect glistening teeth.

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Bella said.

Harry laughed. "You remind me of my brother-in-laws. Pranksters, the both of them!"

Esme looked worried, "I won't have this house destroyed!"

Emmett was disappointed, his face taking on the look of a sulking baby.

"Emmett looks like he's going to cry," Bella joked.

"I do not!" he said childishly.

"Aw! Emmett, you're so cute. "

Emmett gave a huff and left the kitchen and Bella's teasing behind.

Esme looked fondly at the two, "you two and your teasing!"

"It's so much fun," Bella smiled playfully.

Esme smiled, "Why don't you check on Renesme?"

Bella walked upstairs, leaving Harry and Esme alone.

Esme realised that she didn't exactly know what they were going to do. "Harry, what games do you play? On this games night?"

"Well anything really."

"I know we have pool, cards, chess and that kind of stuff."

"What about board games?"

"I'm not sure. I can ask Alice. She'd know."

Pulling a mobile out of a pocket and swiftly dialling at vampire speed, Esme was having a full on conversation, most of the words slipped past Harry's head, the speed of it all. Esme closed the phone and turned toward Harry. "She says we don't but she got some already. She had a vision of all of us together, so she had some idea, but it kept changing because we hadn't decided what to do, so she brought movies and games."

"That's handy!" Harry joked, "at least she's more accurate than Trelawney."

Esme's brow furrowed. "Who's that?"

"An old professor of mine. Totally crazy!" He said walking off his mind full of past divination lessons; '_Hermione stalking out, Ron trying to read his tea leaves, Trelawney predicting his death countless times, Parvati and Lavender gushing in class, the games of exploding snap with Seamus and Dean._'

**

Esme looked at Harry's receding back. She couldn't really comprehend what was going on in Harry's life – it all seemed so complicated. Carlisle had talked about it of course, but it sounded so abstract, like a novel. Esme just couldn't connect it to Harry – this Harry that she knew. The person she heard about from Carlisle and the real Harry Potter seemed to be two different people. He's had this horrible past; first orphaned, the abused by his remaining family, bullied, gossiped about, hunted down, tortured. And he just got up and went to school the next day. It's just amazing, how happy and peaceful he is...'

_**The Potter Residence**_

"Hey guys!" Edward called.

"Morning," they mumbled still half asleep. Edward smiled, a small smile, to himself, '_I must get on their nerves; being a morning person. They probably feel like they just been asleep for a few minutes. Well, time does fly away with dreams._'

"What's the plan for today?" he asked, his grin broader.

A few grumbles, shrugs and quiet mumbles were all he received. Edward decided to focus his attention elsewhere. He had had quite an enjoyable night. Plunging into Albus' very adventurous dreams, about quests and beasts. Thrilling. Then the more muddled dreams of James who had focused on many things; his family, Quidditch, Hogwarts. All very important to him and each fighting in his dreams to become the forefront of his unconscious mind. Lily slept imagining colours. So many colours. A rainbow of cheerful colours. But it ended up being too much for Edward and he synched in to Ginny's tranquil senses, a beautiful beach with gentle waves lapping at the shore. Beautiful, clear blue water slowly itching up the golden sand.

"What would you like to do Edward?" Ginny asked from behind the cooker.

He frowned. "I was just going to suggest a picnic but the weather's terrible."

Ginny peered out of the nearby window, which was streaked with raindrops, "Unfortunate factor in England, the unpredictability of the weather. Which is quite usually crap!"

"Well, if it's good tomorrow, how would a camping trip sound?"

Ginny smiled. "Guess it something different. Boys, what do you think?"

"Fishing?" James looked excited, and much more awake.

"Tents?" Albus asked, slightly repulsed.

"Yes to both. Albus it's not bad I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

He shrugged, "Guess."

James lost his excitement as he realised he was looking toward to another boring day, and once again drooped into his cereal. '_Nothing interesting happens around here. Camping sounds ok, but it's meant to be games night today and dad's not here_.' He frowned_, 'Iwonder if we'll still have games night? It'll give us something to do, but it probably won't be the same without dad_.'

'Camping sounds great." Ginny said. '_Kind of like our family nights. Just outdoors. If all goes well, I might even be able to get Harry to come round to the idea._' She smiled.

James voiced his thoughts, "We're not having games night tonight?"

Ginny shook her head, "Not tonight."

A tap at the window alerted the family to the owl that was perched on the windowsill. Lily, having finished her breakfast, went over to the window and allowed the bird to fly into James' hand. Confused, as he never got mail at home, he opened the parchment wondering who it could be from:

_James,_

_Mum and Dad want to come round yours to see Aunt Gin. Could you and Albus come over?___

_Hugo_

_P.S Bring your brooms!_

Smiling, James showed the letter to Albus, and then asked his mum, "Can we go to Hugo's house? Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron want to come over. Talk to you about something."

Ginny nodded before walking towards the sink. Edward leaned toward the boys, "Can I come too? Don't know what else to do."

James was scribbling a reply, he nodded and added a postscript – "can Edward come too?" The owl left through the same window and retuned again after ten minutes with another reply.

"Edward, we're going to get ready. We'll be down in a few." Both boys raced up to their rooms.

Ginny turned in surprise, "Oh! You're going with them?"

"Yeah, should be fun. I haven't spent much time with young boys. Not since I was one myself. They're quite fun, really," He smiled.

"You could stay. You know, if you wanted" Ginny was grasping at the straws and she knew it; '_Hermione and Ron are coming here, especially to talk, to me. Something must be up. We just met the other day. I hope Hermione isn't trying to corner me into anything. Ron's at her beck and call, he's probably be her reserve. I know what. I'll keep Lily with me – just in case._'

Edward shook his head. "I'd prefer to go. Plus it'll give you a break. Have some adult time. Lily staying with you?"

"Yes. She'll sit and watch TV. She doesn't really disturb me. Reminds me of myself, the only girl in the family."

"That's not such a bad thing."

Ginny snorted. "Now! Just wait till she goes to Hogwarts."

"She's a good, sensible girl. Doubt she's much trouble."

"Dating. Luckily she only has two brothers. But still." She shuddered at the memory of her brothers giving Harry the if-you-sleep-with-my-sister talk.

"How many did you have when you were at school?"

"Four! But only three, well one really, when I started dating. The twins had almost left."

"That's not so bad," Edward said diplomatically.

"Well, Ron was bad enough! Somehow I think when the time comes; James is the one that will kick up more of a fuss."

"Oh! OBS." He understood now.

Ginny was confused. "OBS?"

"Older brother syndrome," he explained. "The oldest always feels they have to physically protect the other siblings."

Ginny laughed. Edward joined her.

_**The Cullen Residence**_

Alice returned home, Jasper laden with bags following silently behind. '_He looks ridiculous. But then again people do crazy things when they're in love_,' Harry smiled to himself remembering the beginning of his relationship with Ginny.

Emmett however didn't care about the romantic gesture, "Aw! Jasp! She's made you into her dogsbody!"

Alice flashed him a look of thunder, "Shut up."

"Why? What you gonna do? Turn me into your chauffer? Nah that place is reserved for Eddie," Emmett jibed.

"Emmett Cullen! Don't you dare take the mickey out of me!"

"Ooooh! Scary Alice!" he fake trembled.

Rose walked up to the two, talking to Alice she said, "Ignore him. Been acting like a real idiot today. Been whining like a baby." She guffawed.

Alice joined in and they walked together inside.

Emmett was left standing, wondering what an earth had just happened to Rose.

Bella walked past, "Aw! Em, baby, don't worry yourself thinking, you'll put a huge strain on your brain."

Emmett growled.

"I don't think it'll be able to take it," she finished sweetly before continuing on her way.

'_What is wrong with the women in this house today? They've been treating me like a five year old. Trying to placate me. Ignoring what I'm saying. None of my jokes or comments are working. I have managed to rile or annoy anyone today._' Feeling quite depressed Emmett trudged into his room.

**

Harry met up with Alice in the kitchen to see what she had brought. Alice was unpacking her various bags after Jasper deposited them and left with a kiss. She looked toward Harry to observe his reaction to her purchases. He looked at her and smiled, a huge honker of a smile baring all his brilliant teeth. Alice smiled in response.

"You are the master of shopping Alice!"

"So I've been told," she said primly but with a smile.

"Monopoly. Risk. Game of Life. Cluedo. Scrabble. This'll last all night."

"Well it'll have to, because I'm starting to tire of my usual night activities. I'm sure Jasper would want a break from watching TV with Emmett."

"Hey!" Emmett called indignantly.

"What?" Alice had a look of mock innocence. "What'd I say?"

Emmett snorted, "like you don't know." Huffily he walked up to the boxes of games.

Alice shoved him aside, "Ex-Cuse. Me!"

He shoved her back, "What? I'm only looking."

Harry shook his head a smile playing on his face, '_Emmett seemed to bring out the kid in everyone_.'

They were still slightly shoving one another trying to get closest to the boxes. Harry waved a hand in front of them, "Hey! Time-out!"

They both looked up at him, his knowing grin, then at each other. Their gazes were full of menace as Harry's interference reminded them of Esme's many 'time-outs' breaking up a good fight or argument.

"This isn't over!" Alice walked out of the room.

To her receding back Emmett agreed, "Watch out!"

Esme walked in from the back door, "Harry can I get you anything?"

He shook his head.

Hearing slamming doors she winced slightly before asking, "They been at it again?"

"Afraid so. Ever since Alice got back."

Esme raised her hands, as if sending a prayer to the high heavens. "They never stop. I had warned them before you arrived. They were meant to behave themselves."

Harry smiled tentatively, "I know I shouldn't say this but it's quite fun."

Esme raised a brow, looked incredulous, "fun?"

Shrugging, "yeah! They get each other so riled up. It's so reminding. Like two little children. Just like my best friends."

Esme nodded slowly, seeing his point. "I guess this part's ok. The part after, not so much. I don't know how much more this house can take."

Harry looked around. "It's beautiful."

"Not exactly the perfect place for a family of vampires, who can get forceful when they want."

They both were laughing as Bella came in.

"What's so funny? Emmett?"

Harry shook his head, "What's he been doing now?"

"Acting like a right baby. He's been winging all day." She looked to Esme, "maybe he needs a bottle?"

Esme smiled, "Stop teasing. I'll go see what's upset him so much."

"He needs a good cuddle!" Bella called after her.

Harry didn't think that'd be possible, '_that marble skin was just not capable of hugging. Not Mrs Weasley on the other hand. She could hug the life out of you_.'

Bella looked toward Harry, he had that faraway look. He was the first human apart from Charlie that she'd been in such close proximity with. It was a heady feeling, that she was strong enough to restrain herself. His blood was quite strong but she had her walls up. She was not hunting right now.

She waved a hand in front of his head. "Earth to Harry!"

Harry looked up, brought out of his thoughts, "Sorry, drifted off."

She chuckled, "No worries! Just wanted to know if you'd like to help bring the stuff in the lounge?"

"Yeah, sure." He picked up a few boxes, piled on top of one another and followed Bella to the lounge. The rest had already been set out. '_The only thing missing is food, crisps and all sorts, too bad it's a vampire games night._'

_**The Potter Residence**_

Edward followed the boys to the fireplace again. They were flooing. He was still apprehensive about it, but was reassured by Albus that it wouldn't feel as weird as the first time. He took a pinch of the powder, dropped it into the red flames and as they turned a brilliant green he called out the destination and stepped in. Edward inwardly cringed. It was the same. The feeling was horrible. Soot was flying all over his clothes and hair, a bit entering his nose. Reaching his stop, he walked out, shaking himself off and using a tissue, snorting the remaining soot out of his nose.

"Alright there, Edward?" Ron asked.

Dusting himself once again, "Fine. Don't know how you can deal with that all the time."

"Not all the time. We apparate. Think that's how Harry got to yours."

"The 'pop' thing?"

"Yeah. Though when we're with the kids we've gotta floo. They can't apparate yet."

Hermione walked up to the pair, "Hello Edward. The boys are upstairs." She inclined her head upwards. "You sure you want to stay here?" her face was a picture of confusion.

Edward nodded, "Ginny's waiting for you."

Ron smiled, "Shall we?"

Hermione took out her wand. Ron mirroring her. After a few seconds they had disappeared neatly with another 'pop'.

Edward wished he had a wand. '_I'd prefer that way of travel more than the floo thing._'

He walked upstairs following the noises coming from behind one of the doors. Opening it he saw Albus, James and Hugo sitting in a circle, in a heated discussion. They looked guiltily up at Edward.

"What's going on boys?"

"Nothing," James replied quickly. Too quickly.

"What you been talking about? Hope I haven't disturbed you." Edward smiled, he knew exactly what they'd been talking about. '_Let them sweat a little._'

Albus chimed, "No you haven't. We were just talking about school."

'_That's a bit economical with the truth. Boys will be boys_.' Edward sat next to Albus, "What's the plan?"

Hugo looked at his broom, "Did you bring your brooms?"

"Yeah! Managed to floo through the library. Mum was busy."

Hugo smiled, "Still grounded?"

"Yeah! Had a fly at Hogwarts when we took Edward," Albus looked at Edward.

Edward smiled, showing he kept the secret, "That was quite interesting. I couldn't decide who was better."

Pointing towards Hugo, James said, "He's better."

"Yeah? I'd like to see Hugo fly. He'd have to be brilliant to be better than you two."

The boys got up, picking up their brooms before walking down to the garden.

**

Meanwhile Ginny had welcomed Hermione and Ron. They now sat in the kitchen for lunch. Ginny was wondering what was up with the two of them, '_they're just so quiet. It would be ok for anyone else but Hermione? What is going on?_'

Ron cleared his throat as Ginny placed a dish on the table and took his seat, "We have some news."

Ginny looked alarmed, "News?"

Hermione let out a broad grin and announced, "I'm pregnant."

Ginny smiled and congratulated the two of them. Luckily for Ron**'s ears**, both women were not the shrieking type.

"How far?"

"Two months," Ron said proudly, "Been down to St Mungos yesterday."

"We were going to wait till Harry got back to tell everyone. But I couldn't help myself. I had to tell someone." Hermione was beaming.

Ginny smiled, "I fee so special. So you going to tell the others next week?"

"Yeah. Dinner at the Burrow. Don't tell Harry when he gets back though."

"I'll try."

Ron laughed, "Don't worry. She's warned me not to tell him too."

Ginny smiled at her brother, "Wow! But you do realise she'll be the youngest."

"She?" Ron asked.

"I'm betting on another girl."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Well there aren't enough, Lils needs someone."

"She's got Victoire. Plus Lils will be too old by then. She's going to Hogwarts next year. That's almost 11 years difference."

Ginny was adamant."All the same. It should still be a girl. There's enough Weasley boy's. Only one Weasley girl."

"Well Gin, I'll let you know when we find out. We're going back in a few months." Hermione said, ending the heated debate.

"Well the news is great. I'm so happy for the both of you. When we got the owl, I thought it might be something nasty!"

"It'll be quite odd. Hugo will be at Hogwarts. It's quite a long time. We thought we'd only have Hugo."

"Don't worry. It'll work out. Anyway, any ideas what the boy's were planning?"

Hermione shook her head, "No idea. Though I guess Hugo is missing out on company his own age."

Ron put his hand atop of hers, "once he gets to Hogwarts he'll be fine. Plus he already has one guaranteed friend, Lily."

**

They finished lunch and were in the kitchen when Ron glimpsed the clock. "Honey, we'd better be off. It's already six."

Ginny remember what she wanted to ask Hermione."Hermione, why don't you let Hugo come over tomorrow? We may be going camping with Edward."

"Camping?" She was shocked.

Ginny shrugged, "Edward's idea."

"He's very calm. Not at all how I expected a vampire to be."

Ron answered, "They not unhuman Hermione. Well actually, I guess they are, but they are relatively 'human'."

Hermione smiled, "You still haven't learnt how to use words properly."

Ginny laughed, "He's still Ron then. Hermione you need to up your teaching."

"Hey!" Ron called to the laughing women. "I'm fine how I am. Or she wouldn't have married me."

_**The Cullen Residence**_

The Cullen's, Harry, Archer and Sapphire were seated around the dining room table. Various boxes were on the top and the group was trying to decide what to play.

"Risk! Risk! Risk!" Emmett said over and over.

Alice, still annoyed with Emmett, "We're not listening to you."

"Alice!" Carlisle warned.

"I'm not playing Risk!"

"Stop acting like two year olds," Esme said, "Harry what do you suggest?"

"My personal favourite is Cluedo."

"Cluedo. How'd you play? Not much of a game person," Bella said.

"Well, is everyone ok with it?"

Murmurs of agreement were received from around the table. Harry went on to explain the rules of the detective game. As there were only 6 pieces, four of them got into teams. Alice was paired up with Harry whilst Sapphire and Archer were in a team.

"That's not fair! Harry's the only one that knows the rules. And Alice will be able to see."

"Forgot about that. Can we test it?"

Rose picked out three cards; person, weapon, place. Alice was asked if she knew the answer.

"Miss Scarlet in the Billiard Room with the Revolver."

Rose showed the cards to everyone else, "That's out!"

Emmett began his "Risk!" chant again.

"How about Game of Life? There's nothing to hide, so Alice won't be able to see anything. Plus the winner constantly changes," Harry said diplomatically.

"Alright," Alice shrugged.

"Plus we won't need teams. Just everyone grab a car and a person."

Emmett had grabbed the blue car and stuck a 'man' peg in. He was whizzing the car along the table, making engine noises.

"Emmett," Rose hit him in the chest, "stops it."

Emmett placed his car on the board, his mouth etched into a frown.

"I put dibs on red!" Alice called.

**

Emmett was getting into the game. He had spun a 7 and managed to collect a pay of $60,000 and get married. His car now had a pink peg next to the blue one. "I got married!" he whooped.

"We're already married. In my car." Rose pointed to her white car.

"OH! Well we can't be married to each other then. We can't be in two places."

"It's a game Emmett. Actually I'd rather be married to someone else."

Emmett whined, "You're already married to me!"

"Oh, shut up!" Alice called. "Spin again Emmett, we're waiting."

Bella chided, "Leave him be. It's funny."

Alice smiled in response, "Lots of stories to tell Edward about how Emmett's been!"

Bella also smiled, mischievously, "Too right! He'll want to know."

"I might be able to get the new Porsche out of him."

The giggled together. Harry smiled, '_not exactly how I envisioned it. But then again, nothing's normal in this household._'

**

The night progressed on as jibes and jokes were made at one another's expense. Harry was really enjoying himself. It was fun, although very different from playing with the children. The jokes were more teasing and there was a lot more ribbing. They passed the marriage point, the house buying, the babies and moving houses. They were now itching along to retirement along with their spouses and car full of children.

"Emmett, you'd better pay up!" Jasper said. "I've just treated you."

"I don't understand how you got to be the doctor. I'm just a teacher!" he sulked.

"Maybe you should have taken the longer road, and got an education. Actually, it'd have caused too much trouble on your brain."

Bella high-fived Jasper, "Just what I told him earlier."

"Hey!" Emmett sulked, handing over $100,000 to Jasper. Turning to Carlisle he said, "It can't really be that expensive."

"It is. And you feel it more when you don't have much money. Emmett you're running low."

Everyone followed Carlisle's gaze. Emmett covered his pile with his hands. "Stop staring."

"Em, looks like you're going to lose! You've barely got any money left," Harry said.

"Well I'm retiring soon. Then I'll have loads of money."

"We've gotta play monopoly next. Em'll probably be the first to be bankrupt!" Bella laughed.

"No we're playing Risk next!"

"No one wants to play Risk!" Alice said, "Get that in your head!"

**

As everyone neared the finish line and retired, Emmett was ecstatic. Thanks to his life tiles he was a lot richer than anyone thought. He now had a wad of cash, which was a threat to the other wads. He was up for winning now. '_They all thought I'd lost! Well my house made me rich and now I'm loaded. I bet I have more money than Alice, on her $80,000 salary.'_

As it turned out Emmett ended up second, Sapphire coming in first despite her $50,000 salary. Everyone was shocked, as she hadn't seemed much of a threat at all. Alice came in third just a few thousand behind Emmett, which pissed her off.

They were packing up and setting out the Monopoly board.

"I'm banker!" Archer called. "And I'm the hat."

"Well I'm the car," Emmett called, "I put dibs on it."

"I think Rose should have the car," Alice said, "plus the shoe is more fits you better."

"Well in that case you should be the dog!"

"Hey, hey!" Bella interfered. "You're ruining Harry's idea."

They turned to Harry guiltily.

He just smiled."We've got the whole night. I'm sure you'll tire out of it."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Bella whispered.

Harry chuckled, "Well it comes with the territory. The whole family thing."

They continued on into the night, playing game after game. To finally shut Emmett up Alice suggested they play Risk after Monopoly, plus she couldn't take his whinging after he was the first to get bankrupt.

_**The Potter Residence**_

Edward and the boys were outside when they heard the distinct 'pop' notifying them that Hermione and Ron were back. Ron called out to them while Hermione went to the kitchen. He walked into the garden spotting the boys, unsuccessfully trying to hide their brooms. "Now, now. Aren't you boys grounded?" he asked James and Albus.

They looked up at him sheepishly, "Please don't tell."

Ron smiled, "I won't! Mum's the word." He patted his nose with his index finger. "Just to be on the safe side, maybe you should leave them in Hugo's room. He'll bring them tomorrow when he comes over."

They handed their brooms to Ron. Albus asked, "Is mum waiting?"

"She can wait a bit, come and have something to eat in the kitchen."

**

Stomachs full with cake, they headed to the fireplace to make the journey home. Edward was once again flying through the fireplace, gathering soot in his hair and on his clothes. Ginny was at the fireplace, and smiled when they all appeared. Using her want she 'scourigified' the soot and they went into the kitchen. The boy's trying to hide the fact that they'd broken their grounding rules.

Albus asked Edward, "What time will we leave?"

He looked at Ginny, "Earlyish? We'll be sleeping the night there before coming home."

"You boy's better hurry on to bed or you won't wake up. Send an owl Hugo to let him know we'll be up at 6."

"We've gotta make tomorrow last long because I've only got two days left, Edward agreed.

James looked up, "really? You were staying a week!"

He smiled, touched that they looked sad. "It's been five days already.

"Really?"

"Really."

A/N: So what'd you think? Worth a review? Just wanted to know if anyone has played game of life before? I'm back and will be updating the next one very soon , just hang in. Only 2 days left – do you think there should be an epilogue where they meet again - the Cullen's and Potter's?


	7. Day 6 : Mixing it Up

A/N: Hope I haven't left it too late, just a bit of misunderstanding with getting the beta work, btw KatyCullen09 thanks for the work :). It's nearing the end, should be done soon. I got my exam results today so im still on a high and I should be posting the new chappie soon, hopefully. jeangary28 thanks for the vote of support, I think he's a really funny ad endearing character and I was trying to capture that. Emmett McCarty Matthews thanks for the suggestion, I might use that when I finish my "husband swaps". Terra-Cullen I will be doing an epilogue so there will be a lil more to read. .russl thanks. Stalle I think the fighting wouldn't fit in, it'll be calm. Game of life is one of my fav games with monopoly n cluedo. ObsessedBookFreak thanks, it's hard when there is already the basics mapped out but its working – or at least I think it is. twilightinsane36 thanks for pointing it out, does it sound a bit more americany? Me n my beta have been working on it. N if it doesn't the only excuse I can think of that fits is that the Cullens have lived there for some time, not a good one is it? **French Shark and Stalle thanks for getting back to me, when I needed your help :) **

Husband Swap: Episode 1

**Day 6: Mixing it up**

_**The Potter Residence**_

The house was eerily quiet, like the calm before the storm. Edward was sitting, his head full of thoughts (not only his own) with an eye on the clock. The night had progressed slowly, like each of the previous ones. The neighbourhood slowly all fell asleep; as the TVs and lights were switched off, the cars ceased to travel down the roads, darkness overcame the city as the moon was overcast by a shadow of a cloud and the houses filled with the gentle breathing of the slumbering.

Edward was seated in the same place since midnight when Ginny had left him alone in the room, he was as still as a statue, not having moved an inch. His features perfectly still on his face as his mind was working in overdrive. His eyes, behind closed lids, seeing what he could hear - imagining the descriptions.

**

The clock struck six, and an alarm beeped from a radio upstairs. Edward could hear the slow shuffling as a hand hit the snooze button. It was quiet once again. Ten minutes passed before the alarm went off again. This time the person switched off the alarm, and Edward could hear feet clambering out of bed. Ginny's heavy footsteps were heard from the ceiling of the living room. She walked out the door, and along the corridor, gently knocking on the doors as she passed. She trudged down the stairs and was startled to see Edward waiting.

"Morning," she greeted, still bleary eyed.

"I'll go up and wake them. Then I'll come and help with breakfast."

"There's no need," she said to his receding back as he walked up the stairs.

**

Edward walked down stairs, after being promised that he would be seeing the kids soon. He smiled at the image of their grumbling forms trying to huddle in their duvets. James had woken when he remembered the fishing trip but Albus, who was already reluctant, shuffled further into the bed and covered his head with a pillow. It took some persuading before he was willing to get up. He met Ginny in the kitchen, as she was whisking some eggs in a bowl.

"They're up," Edward told her. "When is Hugo coming here?"

"He should be here soon, just got an owl from Hermione. She'll bring him through side along apparition."

Edward walked towards her, taking the bowl and fork from her hand, "Why don't you sit down and I'll cook."

"You cook?" she looked surprised.

"Why the tone of surprise Ginny? I can cook quite well. Just because I don't eat the food doesn't mean I can't cook it," Edward said as he whisked the eggs at an alarming speed, not spilling a drop.

Ginny's eyes half popped out of her head, "Bloody hell Edward, you're like a whisking machine."

"Probably faster," he smirked.

"So much for modesty," she joked as he set to chopping onions, peppers and chicken. Fast.

He mixed them into the eggs along with some cheese and poured the mixture onto an already hot frying pan. They sizzled away, as the children entered the kitchen.

Not spotting Edward, Lily asked, "Where's the food, mum?"

Ginny pointed towards Edward, "he's making us omelettes."

On cue, Edward lifted the omelette with the spatula perfectly and placed it on a plate. "My special omelette. You'll have to tell me if it's better than your mums!"

James pulled a few slices of toast out of the toaster and dug in. Edward was rewarded with mumbles of enjoyment.

"Better than Mums. Hands down!" Albus called.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Why don't you judge?" Edward asked handing her a plate.

Ginny had to hand it to him. "You make a mean omelette Edward Cullen."

Edward mock bowed, "Why thank you!"

Lily was giggling ecstatically.

In a tone of seriousness, Edward said, "Is everyone finished? The car will be leaving in only half an hour!"

James smiled his eyes shining, "Your car? Seriously?"

Albus looked up fearfully. "But Hugo's not here yet!"

"He'll be over soon," Ginny reassured. "If you are done with your food, bring down your bags and make sure you're dressed properly. It might get cold."

The children put their dishes in the sink before heading up. Edward got up and went over to where Ginny was putting on rubber gloves. "Why don't you get ready and we can load the car."

She was insistent. She didn't like having guests work. "Edward, leave the dishes. You cooked, you don't have to clean. Let me do it."

"I haven't got much else to do," Edward reasoned, "By the way you need to get ready."

Ginny sighed in agreement, "I'll be down in a few."

Edward was left in the kitchen. His hand working fast he made light of the work.

**

Fifteen minutes later, Hugo had been welcomed, Hermione had been reassured, everyone was ready and the bags had been loaded. Edward was finding a way to get Ginny's 'magical' tent in the car.

She walked up to the rear of the car, "is it not fitting?"

Edward shook his head, wondering why there was a need for this tent.

Ginny took out her wand; looking around to make sure no one saw her, pointed it at the tent and shrunk it. It now fit in perfectly.

Edward smiled to himself, '_Guess_ _the magic comes in handy_.'

When they were seated and strapped in, they headed off to their day of camping, on the coast of Southend.

_**The Cullen Residence**_

Harry arose to the squeals of laughter from outside his window. Getting up, he looked out and saw Renesme sitting on a wolf, having a donkey ride. After five laps of the garden Renesme was set on the porch steps and the wolf walked into the wood. A few minutes a man walked out in a pair of combats, back towards the squealing girl. '_He must be the werewolf! He's nothing like Remus, nothing at all. How can he morph now, in the day?_'

**

Jacob was sitting at the breakfast table, feeding Renesme when Harry walked in. Jacob turned to him, "Hey, I'm Jacob Black."

"Harry Potter. Saw you outside. What kind of werewolf are you?"

Jacob grimaced. "If you wanna get all technical, we're shape shifters. Apparently real werewolves change at the full moon and all that Hollywood stuff."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, that's why I was slightly confused, because one of my werewolf friends is like that."

Bella walked in laughing, "Jake here's just a fake!"

She went over to the fridge and picked out some eggs, Jake stuck his tongue out at her back in retort.

Harry laughed, "What's happening today?"

Jake shrugged and pointedly said, "Dunno."

Waiting a few minutes to check if anyone was coming, Bella turned and leaned close to the boys, whispering, "how about we do something to get back at Emmett?"

Jacob laughed, "I'm game. Quick question, what exactly has he been doing now?"

"Just being himself."

The three laughed together, until Rosalie broke them up, "What's happening?"

Bella shook her head, but smiled inwardly. '_Just planning to get back at your hubby._'

Jacob turned to Rosalie, "Hey Blondie!"

Rose flashed her eyes at Jacob but ignored him.

"A blonde went to a puppet show, where the ventriloquist was saying blonde jokes. Know this one?"

She ignored him. Harry smiled, "I do."

Jacob grinned, "So she stood up, offended, and had a go at him – about him being prejudiced. The poor man started apologising, before the woman said 'I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to the dummy in your lap!'"

Harry, Bella and Jacob burst out laughing. Rosalie ignored them and was about to walk out.

"Hey!" Jacob called, "I got another one. The one's about the shop assistant. It's good."

She waited in the doorway.

"A blonde goes into a store and pick's an item, she goes to the shop assistant and asks 'How much is this TV?' The shop assistant says 'Sorry we don't serve blonde's!' So she goes out and the next day she returns with her hair brunette and asks the same questions and the shop assistant said the same thing. She then gets plastic surgery and comes back the third day and asks again. The shop assistant once again says, 'we don't serve blonde's!' So the blonde says, 'I dyed my hair brown and got plastic surgery, how do you know I'm blonde?' He smiled and said, 'Only a blonde would pick up a microwave and think it was a TV'."

Rosalie stalked off to the sounds of laughter behind her, even Renesme joined in.

"I know a great blonde joke," Harry said, "want to hear?"

"Say it loud, so Blondie will hear," Jacob said.

"A blonde is driving at 10mph when a police car notices her constantly swerving. Thinking she's drunk they pull her over. When she's asked why she's been swerving she says, 'every time I move that tree comes into my way.' The police officer looked at the magic tree she was pointing at, and said, 'that's an air freshener!'"

Jacob laughed, "I haven't heard that one before!"

Bella smiled, "I know one. Heard it the other day, Two blondes lock their keys in the car. One of the blondes tries to break into the car while the other one watches. Finally the first blonde says 'Darn, I can't get in the car!' The other blond replies, 'Keep trying, it looks like it is going to rain and the top is down'."

**

After breakfast Bella invited Harry along with them on their prank trip. The idea was to brainstorm ideas once they were in the car so none of the others would hear and also to keep Alice out of the know; which was easier said than done. After Harry and Renesme were strapped in they left towards the city centre.

_**The Potter Residence**_

The car was noisy as the children were talking over one another. Ginny smiled into her hair as she looked out of the window. Edward was driving seriously fast, she wondered if he was aware of speed cameras.

Edward turned towards her, "I always drive fast, and Bella hated it. It's quite early so there are not many cars."

"And the cameras?" she asked.

"I slow down! Swear!" he joked.

She playfully hit him on the arm, it was like stone and Ginny felt a slight discomfort in her fingers. '_I sure am not doing that_ _again_', she thought as she flexed her fingers.

The journey continued.

**

After another hour of Edwards driving they reached the site. Unloading the car with ease, Edward remembered all the "camping" trips with Emmett. He hoped this would be as fun. He lay down the tent and Ginny once again looked around before producing her wand and enlarged the tent back to its original size. Plugging in the pegs she and Lily went in.

"You're free to join us, if you want but me and Lily will definitely be in this tent," Ginny called over her shoulder.

Intrigued Edward walked inside and was shocked. '_So much for a tent! This is like a proper house._'

"Welcome Edward, to our humble abode!"

Edward looked around, taking in everything. There was a kitchen and what looked like bedrooms and a bathroom.

Ginny laughed at his expression, "Welcome to the world of magic."

"This isn't the way to camp!" He pouted.

Ginny reasoned, "It's the magic way of camping."

The three boys had followed into the tent, Albus looked around, "Are we all in here?"

"If you want you can do it the magical way," Edward waved his hand around the tent, "or the normal way."

"Where are you sleeping, Edward?" James asked.

"In my tent."

Albus looked at the cosy tent they were in, then at Edward. "I'll do it the muggle way," he said, somewhat reluctantly.

Edward smiled. "Alright, James? Hugo?"

"How much space does your tent have?" Hugo asked tentatively.

"Not sure. Let's put it up, and work out how many will fit. Maybe I can get Ginny to enlarge it?" he said looking at Ginny.

She smirked. "Maybe. Good luck putting it up!" This would be fun to watch.

**

Half an hour later, the boys had given up on putting the tent up and were using the metal poles for sword fights. Edward looked at the mess and wondered what to do. "James, come and help. Otherwise we'll miss our fishing trip."

James looked up; he'd been looking forward to that. He called the others and went to help Edward, returning the poles to their places on the grass. Edward got the poles in place and ordered the boys to hammer the pegs in. Ten minutes later they had a tent up, and their sleeping bags squashed together, without the need for an enlargement spell from Ginny. Gathering the gear up, they went to the magical tent.

"Mum you coming fishing?" James asked.

"I think I'll give it a miss," she ruffled his hair, "Have fun. Make sure you catch something good for dinner."

"What time should we head back for lunch?" Edward asked.

Ginny shrugged. "12 or 1 should be fine. You want us to start the fire?"

"That'd be good. Well we're off."

They boys followed Edward who was carrying the fishing rods, bait and a bucket for the fish. James was holding a small net as well. Ginny sighed. '_They are growing up too fast! Lily's going to Hogwarts next year. That's my last baby. Few more years and they won't want to hang out with us. When Harry comes back we'll have a few more weeks of holidays. I must make him take us on days like this. I never would have guessed Edward was outdoorsy, he doesn't look the part..._'

Lily was sitting on the floor, quite fascinated by the tent. "Mum why do we need to make a fire?"

"To cook, and for warmth," Ginny reasoned.

"But we have a stove. And this place is already warm."

"We're meant to camp the muggle way. Plus the boy's tent doesn't have heating or beds."

"They could sleep in here."

Ginny sat down next to Lily. "Well, we'll be singing camp songs and telling scary stories around the fire. I think."

"Will we have s'mores?"

"I should hope so," Ginny smiled, "But I'll have to ask Edward. Come on. We need to get some stones and wood."

Ginny got up and held her hand out. Lily grabbed it and was hauled up. Exiting the tent, Lily ran off into the edges of the forest and returned a few minutes later, laden with smooth grey rocks. They were placed in a circle, in between both tents. Ginny had managed to find some dry sticks, and piled these on top of each other. Using her wand, and making sure no one was around, she lit the wood. The fire lit and the wood was burning quite fast. Now knowing where the campsite was, they headed a bit further into the forest, searching for more. After a few trips they had accumulated enough wood to last the night. They settled down by the fire with magazines and books, relaxing in the boys' absence.

**

Edward had managed to get the boys close to the sea, however as they didn't have a boat they'd have to hope they'd have a bite in the shallow water. The boys were hyper and were rushing around in some sort of game or race. Edward gave them each a rod and taught them how to cast a line, and put on the bait. They boys waded into the water before Edward realised. 'Ginny's going to kill me! Their clothes are all wet.'

Rushing to them in his Wellingtons he pulled them back. "You're getting wet."

James laughed, "Mum put water repelling charms on our clothes."

"Ok. Well who wants to use the net?"

Albus was given charge of the net and the guys settled for a few hours of fishing. Luckily they each got a few bites, and managed to reel in a few fish. On their journey back James was boasting about catching two fish, whilst Albus and Hugo trailed behind.

Edward saw their glum faces and said "Hey, don't worry boys. You both caught bigger fish than him." James shut up and pouted.

"Really?" Hugo asked, "Whose was bigger?"

Edward peered into the bucket, "I'm not sure. Look about the same to me."

**

Time had progressed very swiftly and the boys were to be heading back soon. Ginny and Lily went into their tent kitchen to get the picnic lunch ready. Hearing their footsteps Lily ran out of the tent. "Edward, can we have s'mores?" She smiled hopefully up at him.

"I would say yes, but we don't have marshmallows," Edward apologized. "I'm sorry."

Lily walked back into the tent, "Mum can you conjure some stuff for the s'mores?"

Ginny looked up, "I'm not been so good with my conjuring."

"It won't be the same," Lily wailed.

She gave in. "I'll try. First let the boys wash up and we can eat lunch."

_**The Cullen Residence**_

Harry was sitting in a very flash car, an M3. He'd never really got into muggle transport; there was no real need for it in the magical world. Although they did occasionally borrow ministry cars if needed, and he did learn to drive after the war. It was a useful skill after all. Jacob was driving with Harry in front and Bella and Renesme in the back. The luxurious car was cruising along the roads so smoothly, Harry half forgot he was in a car. They had got a considerable way away from the house and were now thinking about prank ideas.

Jacob chortled, "I know one for Blondie! Why don't we get some black dye and put it in her shampoo bottle."

Bella swatted him on the arm, "Jacob Black! You evil, cunning man! Plus the whole point was to get back at Emmett not Rose!"

"I still think it's a good idea," Harry said, "how long will the dye last?"

"Depends which one we buy! Thanks or agreeing man. See Bells this is what your response should have been like!" he pouted.

"You two! It's quite unfair to get back at Emmett through Rose. And I don't think he'll be that mad. Plus I can't deal with Rose in a rage without Edward here."

"I can help! Be your bodyguard. I can do loads of stuff with magic if you like!"

Bella broke out in a grin. "It is a good prank! But it'll have to be one without much of a smell, and we should just mix it into her shampoo."

Jacob sighed, "Non adjustable terms?"

Bella nodded into the rear view mirror.

"Fine," he sighed again, "Deal."

"So what about Emmett?" Harry asked.

"You know you mentioned your magic with saving me from Rose, how about some magic to tick Emmet. He won't be able to see it coming," she grinned mischievously.

"Bella! Now that is so wrong!" Jacob admonished, "but so right too!"

Harry laughed, "What kinda stuff?"

"That'll take some thought. But what else can we do? I want to hit him hard!"

"Seriously? How bad was he?"

Jacob laughed. Bella gave a small feral growl, "he's had it coming for years! Now it's just going to hit him hard."

Harry smiled at her reasoning, "well Emmett loves watching TV right?"

"Without a doubt, it's his favourite pastime. Actually second favourite but yeah –" Bella broke off, her face looking like it would have blushed if it could.

"Well get a remote of the same brand as the TV and keep fiddling with the buttons on the remote while he's watching. Mute, off, on channel up and down. Till he gets really pissed off and then I can use some magic to trap him," Harry suggested.

Bella nodded along. "It's a great idea!"

Jacob rubbed his hands together, getting into the plan; he turned to Harry, "could you use magic to trigger stuff off? Like water balloons hitting him and stuff?"

Harry shrugged, "Maybe things slightly worse than that?"

Jacob mock punched Harry on the arm. "That's great! Thanks Bells for inviting me in participating to get back at the bloodsuckers!" he joked.

"Jake!"

Holding his hands up in defence he said, "Only kidding! I swear!" He smiled innocently. '_Like hell I am__!_' he thought.

**

Reaching the town centre they walked into Comet hoping to find a LG remote that would work on their TV at home. As they were walking to the TV section Bella's phone vibrated. Glancing at the screen she groaned, '_Damn! I forgot all about her. This was part of the plan, keeping her out of the loop. Oh well, better get her on our side._' She flipped her phone open and answered. She noticed the boys questioning stares, so she mouthed 'Alice.' Jacob nodded in an understanding way and went back to browsing. Harry, not so used to this, was listening to the interaction.

"Yes."

Mumbles from the other line, 'seeing something'.

"Sure."

Something that sounded like, 'why didn't you tell me?'

"You haven't told him have you?

'No,' clear and indignant.

"You want in?"

A mumbled, 'yes.'

"Meet us in Comet. I'm sure we could use your brain to see how the outcomes will pan out."

She closed the phone and disconnected the call in one swift move. She met Harry's question eyes.

"Another one in our ranks?" he asked.

She smiled, "Alice. I forgot about her ability. Well she's up to speed and is coming down. Plus she'll be able to tell us if the pranks will work out."

"A good thing she's psychic and knew our plan. What a waste if she fell through our hands, with her gift," Harry chuckled.

**

Alice arrived less than fifteen minutes later, dressed in skinny black jeans and a purple halter top. She met up with the other four as they were asking a sales assistant for some assistance.

"So what you guys doing?"

Bella turned around and hugged Alice, "Getting a remote, as part of our prank. We thought you could help with ideas?"

"Ok, but let's go and sit somewhere," Alice said.

Bella turned to the boy's, "We're going to find a space, somewhere with sofas to sit on."

"DFS?" Harry asked.

"Yah, you finish up with the remote and we'll see you there?" Alice said.

"Sure," Jacob replied, "but leave Nessie with us!"

Renesme hung out her hands, and Jacob picked her up. He nuzzled his face into her hair and blew a raspberry on her cheek. She giggled. The sister-in-laws left and Harry settled the payment for the substitute remote.

**

They were sitting on a corner settee of bright red leather, discussing their new ideas. Alice had come up with a few and immediately dismissed them by the time the other's arrived. Renesme was watching their discussion raptly, occasionally holding out her hand to show Jacob what she was thinking. Alice had been briefed on their current plan about the hair dye and the TV trick and was waiting to find out if it would work. A few minutes later Alice gave a nod of consent, before quizzing Harry on what spells they could use.

Jacob had been sitting quite quietly, just listening to the conversation and laughing at Renesme's thoughts. '_Blondie's gonna get a shock_,' he thought. \Thinking over the plan he said, "We're putting hair dye in it, right? Why not put in hair removal cream as well?"

Bella swatted him on the hand. "That's mean!"

"But would it work?" he asked Alice.

A few minutes later Alice nodded. "It will but then you've gotta face her wrath," she warned.

"Bring it on!" He beamed.

Harry said, "I can help control her if you like?"

Jacob high-fived him. "Thanks bro."

**

"So we need to go out to get hair removal cream and hair dye," Alice said.

"Boots then?" Harry said pointing to the shop across the street.

Bella picked Renesme from Jacob's shoulders and asked, "My favourite mechanic, you up for some rewiring?"

Jacob grinned hugely. "What kind of rewiring?"

Bella shrugged inconspicuously. "Change the lights to the horn and the horn to the indicators. Something like that?"

Jacob chuckled, "Blondie's hair. The TV. Emmet's car. I think payback is fair game."

Alice stopped for a minute and concentrated before stating, "It's going to be hard to get to the garage."

"How about you just take it for a drive. Or I could confund them temporarily, if you like?" Harry suggested.

Alice once again searched for the outcome. "Should work very well. The confunding thing, I mean."

They headed off to boots to purchase the hair products before heading home.

_**The Potter Residence**_

James had found a torch and had a great idea. Walking to the fire, he said. "How about we play hide and seek?"

Edward turned around. "That's not a bad idea. Why don't you grab a torch each, and wear a jumper?"

Ginny looked worried. "What if they get lost?"

"I should be able to hear their thoughts. It'll be fine. And we'll make a few rules."

They huddled around the fire, while Edward told them that they were not allowed to go out too far and that once they were found they had to go to Ginny. Edward began counting as Lily moved behind the magical tent and the boys wandered into the forest. Edward could quite clearly hear their breaths and heartbeats, which gave them away before their thought. '_This would be too easy. I'll give them some time; play a bit, before 'seeking' them._'

"97 – 98 – 99 – 100 – Ready or not here I come," he called.

Edward deliberately walked being the normal tent, looking around, and into the trees. He walked into them, all the while calling, "Where could they be?"

Looking around and finding nothing he went back to the campsite, asking Ginny. "Where have they gone?"

"Now Edward, if I told you that'd be cheating," Ginny playfully scolded.

"Fine I'll just go and look somewhere else," he said walking into the forest, quite near to where James was hiding.

He was playing with the torch in his hand and didn't hear Edward come behind him. Edward grabbed him, "Gotcha!"

James let out a scream before calming down. He walked out of the forest, back to Ginny. Hearing the scream, Hugo got slightly worried, and moved slightly back to the tents, scared Edward was close. Edward's next target however was Lily, as he followed James to the fire and saw her red hair. Now only Hugo and Albus remained. Hugo was at the edge of the forest near the campsite and was easily found by Edward, leaving Albus the winner.

"Albus, you've won! You can come back now. Your hiding place is safe."

Albus emerged from the trees, a grin from cheek to cheek, "I won?"

"Yeah. So now it's James' turn to seek."

They drifted off as James began to count, "1 – 2 -3 – 4."

**

An hour later, they were huddled around the campfire, toasting their marshmallows. They were already quite full from the fish, but couldn't withstand such a treat. Now the ghost stories began. Edward began the telling of a Christmas carol with his low tones and slow pace, dragging the suspense along:

"Marley was dead: to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. The register of his burial was signed by the clergyman, the clerk, the undertaker, and the chief mourner. Scrooge signed it: and Scrooge's name was good upon 'Change, for anything he chose to put his hand to. Old Marley was as dead as a door-nail. Mind! I don't mean to say that I know, of my own knowledge, what there is particularly dead about a door-nail. I might have been inclined, myself, to regard a coffin-nail as the deadest piece of ironmongery in the trade. But the wisdom of our ancestors is in the simile; and my unhallowed hands shall not disturb it, or the Country's done for. You will therefore permit me to repeat, emphatically, that Marley was as dead as a door-nail. Scrooge knew he was dead? Of course he did. How could it be otherwise?..."

The night continued with many other ghost stories. Ginny was finishing The Lost Heart, "Mr Abney was found in his chair, his head thrown back, his face stamped with an expression of rage, fright, and mortal pain. In his left side was a terrible lacerated wound, exposing the heart. There was no blood on his hands, and a long knife that lay on the table was perfectly clean. A savage wild-cat might have inflicted the injuries. The window of the study was open, and it was the opinion of the coroner that Mr Abney had met his death by the agency of some wild creature. But Stephen Elliott's study of the papers I have quoted led him to a very different conclusion."

Edward smiled, "Alright! Time for bed."

**

A few hours later the boys were fast asleep and Edward had his eyes closed, tuning out the noise and concentrating on the dreams. The rain was coming down making pattering sound on the roof of the tent. Unbeknown to Edward was that the pegs hadn't been hammered in properly and slowly the tent was filling with water. When James let his hand fall out of his sleeping bag and felt water, he woke up.

"OH MY GOD! Our tent's flooded!"

The other's woke up and began their nervous chatter.

"My sleeping bags wet."

"I can feel some water on my feet."

"I'm freezing."

Edward realised he had to get them out before they froze and carried them one by one through the pouring rain and into the magical tent. Ginny woke at the commotion, "What's going on?"

"Our tent flooded," James said, "there's water everywhere!"

"Come and change your clothes. Then grab a bed."

Soon they were all gathered in the tent for warmth, the fire being put out hours ago.

_**The Cullen Residence**_

The group left the shopping centre with their three purchases; hair dye, hair removal cream and the spare remote. Alice headed along in her own car along with a few bags of clothes, which she just had to buy. Harry and Renesme followed in the second car with Bella driving. Jacob was running in the woods in his werewolf form.

**

Harry walked into the house '_Now,' _he thought._ "How do I go about confunding vampires? I don't even know if it'll work, although the slowing speed worked on Alice before._'

Emmett and Rosalie were cosied up on the sofa, watching a baseball game, with Emmett occasionally screaming out like a coach. Harry took out his wand and whispered, "Confundo!" He smiled as he felt the magic take place '_Phase one; complete._'

He went back outside to join Jacob and watch him fiddling with the wires, doing exactly as Bella said. Bella was overlooking the rewiring and taking very softly to Alice. Harry cast the "Muffliato" charm and asked them to speak louder.

"Did you do the spelly thingy?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, they won't be too aware of what's happening. The TV remote prank should be more effective now."

"Well Jake, you almost done?" Bella asked.

Jacob mumbled in reply. "Jasmine."

"What?" Alice asked.

Years of sitting next to Ron while he ate gave Harry the skill of interpreting what Jacob had just mumbled.

Jacob sighed, "Just. A. Minute."

"Sheesh! No need to get shirty on me!" Alice said, hands held in front of her in defence.

"By the way, I wanted to ask, when do you think Rosalie will use her shampoo?" Harry asked.

Alice stilled. A minute later she replied, "In an hour. We better mix it up soon, and then we can play with the remote till she goes to shower."

Jacob closed the hood of the car, "All done."

"Bella and I will mix the shampoo, and you two can fix TV," Alice said over her shoulder.

"Let me take Renesme. She needs to sleep." Bella held out her hands, picked her snoozing daughter up and walked into the house behind Alice.

Harry removed the Muffliato spell and grabbed the remote out of the bag. Handing it to Jacob, the two of them sat in a corner and set up a game of chess, acting as if nothing was amiss. Emmett was still shouting at the TV occasionally and Rosalie had her eyes closed, resting on his shoulder.

'_They don't seem confunded_,' Harry worried, '_Better try it out_.'

He pressed the volume down button. Emmett looked at the TV and rubbed his ears before picking the remote up and putting the volume back up. This time Harry pressed the mute button, Emmett got up and walked to the TV, his ear right next to the speakers. Harry took the mute off and Emmett was blasted with a gush of sound.

'_Ouch_!' Harry winced, '_But I guess it's working._'

Emmett was now scratching his head before sitting back down. Jacob took the remote and switched off the TV.

Emmett nudged Rosalie, "Honey, I think something's wrong with the TV."

Jacob switched the TV on.

Rosalie opened her eyes. "What do you mean? It looks like it's working fine to me."

"The sound keeps going funny. And it switched off before," Emmett whined.

Rosalie was getting cranky now. "What'd you want me to do?"

"Check it!"

"Screw this. I'm going to shower." She left him sitting on the sofa, still confused, and walked upstairs.

Minutes later Alice and Bella walked down smiling. "How's it going?" Bella asked.

"Brilliant. Totally confused!" Jacob cried.

Bella picked up the remote and switched off the TV. This time Emmett used his remote to switch on the TV. Bella switched it off again. Emmett turned it on again. Bella switched it off again.

"Damn TV!" Emmett shouted before turning it on again.

This time Alice muted the TV, before unmuting it a few seconds later.

Frustrated Emmett got up and switched off the TV. As he was walking away Harry switched on the TV with the volume on maximum. Emmett turned around cursed and walked off, the TV switching off behind him. The group of four were laughing and high-fiving each other

**

Carlisle had returned home after his shift at the hospital, he was talking to Harry when Emmett walked in sulking.

"The TV's bust!"

"How?"

"It keeps switching off. And the volume keeps changing. It's like it's got a mind of its own."

Carlisle looked disbelieving, "Really Emmett?"

Harry was fighting of a grin that would give him away and discreetly left.

Carlisle and Emmett were still arguing about the TV.

Rosalie was walking towards him followed by Alice and Bella, one look at her hair and Harry decided to backtrack and re-entered the kitchen.

Emmett was still trying to prove that the TV was not working properly when the rest of the family entered the kitchen. Emmett looked at Rosalie, a frown etched into his forehead, noticing something was off, before ignoring it and saying, "Ask Rose. She was there when the TV was messing around."

Carlisle focused on the group and let out a silent gasp, "Rose what have you done to your hair?"

Emmett clapped his hands together, "I knew there was something odd about you."

Carlisle walked to Rose, "Why have you dyed it?"

Rose touched her hair, it didn't seem weird to her. "I haven't dyed it."

Carlisle grabbed a mirror and put it in front of her face.

'_Oh my God! _She thought. _'It's black! When did it turn black? I swear I was a blonde. Or have I always been black? My hairs thinning in places, like the hair's fallen out. Or has it always been like this?_'

Jacob walked in and saw Rose tentatively touching her hair and burst out laughing, "Blondie's no longer Blonde!"

Emmett held out his hand and led Rosalie upstairs.

Carlisle looked at Jacob, his eyes questioning. "You know anything about this?"

Then he saw the looks Jacob was getting form Bella. "You in on it Bella?"

"It'll be back to normal by tomorrow," she mumbled.

Carlisle asked, "How come Rose never realised her hair was dyed?"

Harry spoke up, "I confused her with a spell."

Carlisle turned to Alice. "You part of this too?"

She nodded meekly.

"And the TV?"

"We used a spare remote, it's not broken. But Emmett's face," Bella began to laugh. "You should have seen it."

Jacob joined her, and the other two broke into a smile.

"What did you do to Rose's hair?"

"Put some dye in it." Bella broke off.

Carlisle looked sceptical. "And?"

"Hair Removal Cream," Jacob finished.

Carlisle couldn't believe it, "you know her hair will never grow back."

"We made sure to put a tiny bit, so it looks more like she has had it feathered," Alice chimed in.

Carlisle turned to Harry, "Could you take the spell off now that the prank's done."

"Sure."

Carlisle broke a smile. "Quite a good plan, but don't tell Esme I said that. You'll have to deal with her later."

He walked out of the room. Bella smiled. "At least he doesn't know about the car."

"It'll be better when he's totally in his senses," Jacob laughed.

By the end of the evening Emmett and Rosalie were back to their usual selves, except that Rosalie's hair still had a twinge of dye and her hair was still 'feathered'. Emmett still didn't know about the car.

A/N: it'll be the last day, which will be farewelly, so how'd you find the chapter – action packed? Drop me a review, fast, nice one's will keep me on my high =) and ill update soon. Any suggestions for what you think should happen in the epilogue?


	8. Day 7 : Closing Stage

A/N: Hope you've all been enjoying reading this =). It's the last day, the guys are goin back home. So sorry it's taken AGES! Been very busy with a level work, n getting back into a routine after hols =|

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong respectively to J.K. Rowling & Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Big thanks to **KatyCullen09** for betaing for me once again, and adding her touch =). Realistjoker thanks very much =). _Stalle_ your review made me smile again, I haven't actually tried the prank myself, I read about it on the net. So you should tell me if it really works. I went camping and a girl who I was with her tent flooded, due to the bad british rain =P. EdwardCullenLuver5 thanks I was a bit unsure about what to have as Eddies change, but it worked out. KatyCullen09 thanks for all the help =) I'm glad you enjoy betaing it, thought it might get a bit boring after a while, good to know it hasn't. Goldflower thanks for the idea, would be interesting =). Thanks to all my reviewers, readers, people who have faved this story and subscribed – this is for you :)!

* * *

Husband Swap: Episode 1

**Day 7: Closing Stage

* * *

**

_**The Potter Residence**_

Edward was taking down the pitiful tent and emptying out the rain water that had flooded it the previous night. The family was safely ensconced in the magical tent, all warm and dry. _It's like a portable house, and thank goodness Ginny brought it or we would have had to leave._

The tent's poles proved no difficulty to Edward's strength, and Edward was packed up in no time. He walked back into the magical tent and looked around the spacious interior. There was enough space for 2 bunk beds, a table with 6 chairs and basic kitchen appliances. It felt more like a flat then a tent. Ginny was up and ready, her face slightly scrunched as she began to conjure different ingredients to cook.

Minutes of charm work and Ginny had in front of her half a dozen eggs, a loaf of bread, a block of butter, some tomatoes and a tin of beans. She heated the butter in a pan on the stove, which the tent already came with, and began frying a small English breakfast for the children. Edward looked onwards, remembering the small kitchen on Isle Esme, while reflecting over the events that had taken place that morning.

As the food was frying Edward could smell the food vapours released in the air, and although it wasn't appetising to Edward, he saw the children start to wake up. Albus, bleary eyed was the first to arise as he went to the bathroom (that was fitted into the tent) to wash his face and brush his teeth. James and Hugo awoke soon after and the two settled at the table, mouth's water as the food was being prepared.

Ginny set a full plate of food in front of each of the boys, who dug in heartily, before gently waking up the still slumbering Lily. Edward sat across the boys.

"You still tired?" he asked.

Mouth full of food, James shook his head.

Albus looked up, "Why?"

"I just wanted to see if you'd like to do anything today, before we leave."

Ginny came into the kitchen area followed by a grumbling Lily, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well we could head back around eleven. It's only seven. We could do quite a bit in four hours. We could go for a forest trek. Or fishing again?" he probed.

"Fishing would be good," James said whilst Albus grumbled, '_I hate fishing!_'

Edward caught it, "How about exploring? Like those people on adventure holidays?"

Hugo looked onwards, feeling slightly out of place. '_I love spending time with Aunt Gin and Albus and James and Lily, but I feel homesick. I want to go home._'

"What's there to see?" Ginny asked.

"Well we could head down to the beach. Have a game of cricket. Early swim might wake you up?"

Lily smiled, "I'd like to make a sandcastle."

Ginny ruffled her hair, "A trip down to the beach it is then. Shall we pack all our stuff up?"

Edward paused, "we could go down with the car. And then we don't have to trek all the way back up here."

"Ok. Well if you lot get ready. And then I can shrink the tent again and we can have a few hours on the beach."

**

The car halted at the top of the beach, just before the small pebbles. The beach was layered with artificial sand, to help with the coastal erosion, but to the kids it was just sand to play in. Lily ran down armed with the plastic bucket and spade, ready to make a traditional sand castle. Edward followed after her as the boys and Ginny headed to the sea for a quick cold dip to wake themselves up.

Edward sat opposite Lily with a metre of sand between them. Lily had begun to fill her bucket with wet sand whilst Edward began to craft one with his hands. Thankfully the weather was cloudy and overcast so Edward could enjoy his time on the beach. He started layering the sand, till he got a large mound, just smaller than a meter in diameter. Then carving into the mount he created some 'foundations', with a moat. He looked towards Lily; she had two 'castle' turrets up and was moving at an alarming speed. Edward not one to hang back began to rapidly add layers of 'bricks' and turrets. He used his nail to carve a drawbridge. _This is looking pretty good, _he thought.

**

Ginny and the boys came back to see both Edward and Lily sneaking peaks at each other while trying hard to finish their castles. Edward had created a traditional castle, with all the trimmings whilst Lily had adapted it to more of a house castle, and was making up her own story to go along with it. Ginny was impressed; they both had created huge castles with turrets and towers.

James pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of the two with their castles, their frequent peeking shown in the magical moving photograph.

"Come on now!" Ginny said, "We've got both of them. Don't keep fiddling or they'll break."

Reluctantly Lily stopped adding to her castle, Edward copying her. He smiled at the castles.

'_My castle is nice. But Edward has got all the stuff, like the moat, that we learnt about in school. Mine is more like a fantasy castle._'

Edward said, "I love your castle Lily. I wish I could be so imaginative."

Lily blushed. "Your castle was good."

They walked back to join the others. The rest of the family had dressed in warm clothes as the weather slowly turned awful, the epitome of British climate. They strapped into the car, heading back home.

_**

* * *

The Cullen Residence**_

That morning Harry arrived to witness the silent argument, the aftermath of the prank, all done through heated glares and dirty looks, between Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob and Bella. Harry could practically taste the tension in the air. To make matters worse, Renesme was thrilled at seeing a "new" Aunt Rose. She kept staring at Rosalie's hair and used her hand and 'gift' to talk to Jacob about it. Rosalie was seriously grumpy with the state of her hair, although it had almost all washed out. Emmett was sitting next to Rosalie, keeping her calm, whilst plotting plans of revenge, to get back at the group. Alice had taken the opportunity to go shopping and dragged Jasper with her, thus keeping them away from any revenge plots. Emmett's car was still in the garage in its altered state, and Emmett was still oblivious. The car was back in its original place, looking as it usually did. Emmett would at some point that day realise that his beloved car had been revamped.

**

After the scene that morning, Emmett had gone off into the woods with Archer and Sapphire to hunt and Rosalie decided it was better to go with him. That left Bella, Jacob, Harry and Renesme at home facing – no doubt – a hit from Emmett, whatever he had planned. Adding to that the pimped car, they were in trouble. Alice had promised to warn them if she saw anything that Emmett had planned so they would be ready. It was her way of making up for ditching them.

"So what are we going to do if he comes at us?" Harry asked.

Jacob shrugged. "He won't do much. He doesn't have the time or the brains. You're leaving in the afternoon. He can't come up with a good plan by then."

Bella smiled timidly, "Harry's off the hook. No doubt he'll get the two of us though. Alice will have wheedled her way out."

"Yeah," Jacob smiled. "Great prank though. And he hasn't even got to the car yet. That's the best part in my opinion!"

"Jake!" Bella said indignantly.

"What?"

She glared at his 'innocent' face. "He could kill us you know!"

Jacob stopped to think for a second. "Don't you still have that newborn strength? Like when you beat him at arm wrestling then you went like mad, like kid in a candy store mad."

Bella flexed her arm, "Not so much, and he's the strongest in the family. I haven't tried in a- hey! I didn't go mad!"

Harry smiled. '_They are so much like Ron and Hermione were at school with their fighting._

"Uh! Yeah you did!" said Jacob, sounding like a kindergartener.

"Well I bet you loved your first phase."

The two sat there glaring at each other for a while. Harry looked to the sky and saw that it was perfectly clear. _Good flying conditions,_ he thought. He got up, and began walking into the house.

"Harry!"

He turned around.

"What are you doing man?" Jacob asked.

"It's a nice day out, I thought I'd get my broom," he answered.

Jake looked skeptical. "Broom? Like a broomstick?"

"Yeah."

Jacob smiled, "I thought only witches rode broomsticks."

Harry smiled as well. "Yeah, well, I thought vampires slept in coffins."

"Misconceptions," the werewolf laughed.

**

Harry was sitting in the front porch after a thoroughly thrilling ride on his broom, his hair now even more ruffled than usual. His face was adorned with a huge smile, the happiness radiating from him, as he thought of going back to his family today. '_It's going to be great just to see Ginny. This has been a long time away from her, I don't know if I'd do it again. I'm sure James and Albus will be happy to hear all about my time_ _with the vampires, though they probably didn't miss me much. At least I can count on Lily missing me, my little angel. Saturday morning TV here we come_,' he laughed to himself.

He was joined by Bella, who sat down on the grass and laid back, the rare rays of sunlight hitting her skin which sparkled. It was dazzling. She closed her eyes and said, "What are you smiling about?"

Harry lay down beside her and ran his hand through his windswept hair. "Nothing much. I'm just thinking of home."

Bella understood. "I know what you mean. This is the first time since I was changed that Edward and I have been apart. We're always within reach of each other."

"It'll be good to be home, with my kids," Harry said, smiling as he pictured them.

**

Emmett walked to the snoozing Harry, who was now alone. The sun was now hidden behind a large white cloud, causing Harry to shiver as his source of warmth disappeared. He awoke to see Emmett peering at him, his expression dubious. The vampire then caught sight of Harry's broom.

"What's that for?" he smirked. "You planning on cleaning?"

Harry smiling, said, "No! It's to fly."

Emmett gaped. "Fly? It really flies? Or you taking the piss?" he said suspiciously.

"Seriously!" the wizard laughed, then he had an idea. "You wanna race?"

"Sure," he agreed cockily. "You won't beat me. Not at vampire speed."

Emmett stood near the edge of the trees as Harry mounted his broom. Harry held his wand in his hand, directing it through his pocket at Emmett. Thankfully, he'd become more adept at non verbal spells since his sixth year. He counted along as one by one Emmett's fingers were lowered. Harry secretly cast his spell as the last finger closed into the fist. Harry immediately sped off on his new edition Firebolt, the wind sweeping through his hair. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted Emmett whose face was full of concentration as he tried to outrun Harry on his broom. Like Alice, he was oblivious to his slower pace; instead thinking that Harry's broom was much faster.

Seconds later Harry passed through the end of the wood, and grounded to a halt, producing a brilliant Wronski Feint as he stopped. As he dismounted Emmett came to a halt beside him.

"How'd you win?" he panted.

"My broom is just fast!" Harry said, grinning

"Sure," he scoffed.

"What's that mean?"

"Vampires are the fastest things on earth, you must have cheated."

Harry smiled internally, though his face was shocked, "You just can't take it!"

Harry remounted his broom and sped off back towards the house, as Emmett grudgingly followed behind him.

* * *

_**The Potter Residence**_

They reached home at lunch time to find the house full of the Weasley clan. The house had been decorated abundantly with decorations and Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. Fred and George were adapting some of the fireworks and streamers as well as the horns and whistles. The volume was constantly increasing.

Hermione walked up to them beaming. "We thought Edward deserved a proper send off. And Fred and George wanted to apologise for the other day as well."

Edward held out his hands. "It's fine. Forgotten already," he smiled.

"Well that's ok then. Ginny how about you head up and change. Get comfortable," Hermione said as they all walked into the house.

Ginny swiftly went upstairs, before she was immersed in the hubbub.

Hermione kneeled in front of her son, hugging him. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes," Hugo sighed. '_I can't believe I was feeling homesick. Mum still treats me like I'm five.'_

Edward stifled a laugh.

"Don't need to sigh at me," she scolded. "Your dad's outside. Albus, James, Uncle Ron's playing Quidditch if you're interested." They rushed outside after Hugo. "I still don't get what the hype is all about. It's just Quidditch," the woman grumbled before she walked off.

Edward decided to say thanks to Fred and George, for helping with the party. The decorations now all had added energy and were spinning, whistling or hooting really fast and loudly.

"Thanks guys. For the party," he said to them.

"We love a celebration, don't we George?"

"Too right we do. The best were times at Hogwarts. During Umbridges' reign."

They both laughed. Edward also smiled as he heard the things they did through their thoughts. "I can't imagine how the pair of you weren't always locked up in detention," he said amazed.

Fred grinned. "We were a lot of the time. McGonagall tried to act strict, but she was a pussy cat really."

This caused uproar with more laughs and hi-fiving.

Ginny came up to the three of them. "What's going on?"

"Oh, just reliving Hogwarts," George said.

"And Umbridge," Fred added.

"Oh! Don't talk about that ghastly woman?" Ginny shuddered.

"Why not?" George asked.

"She made our business booming. What with Umbridgeitis."

Fred and George began to laugh again, and Ginny involuntarily smiled.

"You two!" she shook her head, "but I have to admit that swamp was amazing magic. And Flitwick was really sweet leaving that corner."

"Well he must have been proud. Quite complicated charms you know," Fred pointed out.

"Took us quite a bit of time too," George added.

Hermione joined the group along with Ron.

Ginny looked at her brother. "Where are the boys?"

"Out flying," Ron said sheepishly.

Ginny glared at him. "You know they're not meant to be flying!"

"Oh leave it Gin!" Ron said. "Let them chill out. You can go all strict when Harry gets back."

Ginny turned to Hermione and said, "You better watch out. Hugo's going to get away with loads. Right under your nose."

"It's because ickkle Ronniekins never got away with anything. Isn't that right?" Fred cooed.

"Yes, we kept a good eye on Ronniekins," George said.

Ron's ears turned red. Embarrassed, he mumbled, "Shut up!"

"That never gets old," George said.

"You two!" Hermione reprimanded.

Fred smiled. "You know Herms? Every day you seem to turn more and more like mum?"

Hermione was affronted. "Do I?"

There was a silence, as no one denied it.

"Well, she's an amazing woman, witch and mother," Hermione huffed before stalking off.

"Guys!" Ron whined. "You've upset her."

"Well you can't deny it," Fred said.

Ron shook his head and followed his wife.

"We did something good in life," George said.

"Yeah. Good thing we never got hitched," Fred agreed.

"That's because no girl was willing to take such a huge risk to her life," Ginny pointed out.

Edward chuckled.

"Hey. There were loads of girls!" Fred argued.

Ginny raised her eyebrow sceptically.

"Fine. There weren't loads," Fred grumbled.

"But there could have been!" George pointed out.

"In your dreams!" Ginny headed into the kitchen, leaving the disgruntled twins and an amused Edward.

**

The party had gone on for hours and whilst Edward was enjoying himself he rather wished to leave. He was missing home too much. The decorations had finally fizzled out and the drones of conversation covered the squeaking whistles and hoots that were still going on. Fred and George had settled themselves with Ron and Hermione, she had forgiven them for their comment, or so it seemed. Ginny was busy helping Molly clean up in the kitchen and Edward was just heading over to help.

Entering the kitchen he saw that Molly had managed to get everything cleared up, with little help from Ginny. Ginnyturned around to face him, "How you feeling?"

"Homesick," he replied.

"You can head off if you'd like?" she told him. "Everyone's half asleep now."

He wasn't sure. "You don't mind?"

"Nah!" she said. "I've gotta get everyone off, and clean and wait for Harry. He'll leave a bit later because it'll only take him minutes. But it'll be about an hour's drive for you?"

"Yeah, I'll be going quite fast."

Ginny smiled. "I can imagine. Well, I'll tell everyone you're going then. You got everything?"

"Sure," he said as he followed her into the living room.

Ginny told all the Weasleys he was leaving and he received several pats on the backs, handshakes, farewells and 'come again's. Edward really wasn't paying attention; he was too focused on thoughts of seeing his wife and daughter. Outside he settled into his car as he sped off towards home, a smile on his face.

* * *

_**The Cullen Residence**_

Emmett was still quite miffed with Harry beating him in the race and was quite sure that Harry had cheated somehow. The only problem was he didn't know how. Emmett was pondering this in his car when he decided to go for a drive. Turning the engine on, he was quite troubled. '_The car doesn't feel right. Oh! Emmett. Stop it! You're just paranoid after Harry beat you. Nah! He cheated. Must have. But how? I would have heard him...'_

He switched on the lights but instead of the lights flashing brightly the horn sounded. '_That's odd. I've never used the horn before. Maybe I pressed the wrong switch_.' He then pressed the horn hoping to hear the sound again but instead heard ticking as the indicator lights flashed on and off.

Alice, Bella, Jacob and Harry had walked out to see Emmett struggle to get to grips with what happened to his Jeep. He was fiddling with buttons. He pressed accelerate, to have the brakes activated. Pressing the brakes the lights switched on. He then pressed the indicator switch to have the car accelerating slowly. Instead of his Jeep the car seemed more like a ruined and old car. The slow speeds reminding Bella of her old beloved Chevy.

'W_hat is up with this? Lights to horn. Horn to indicators. Accelerate to brakes. Brakes to lights. Indicator to acceleration. What has happened to my jeep?_' Hearing a scratch he turned around, seeing the four pranksters looking at him. '_They are so gonna pay for this. My Jeep! I can't believe it. Bella and Alice Cullen. Jacob Black. Harry Potter. I knew there was more to him. He must have cheated. I'm sure he did._'

He got out of the car and walked up to them. "Don't even deny it."

Jacob whistled. "We weren't going to. Well I wasn't. Good prank isn't it? Good thing I'm handy with a car."

Emmett growled. "You messed up my car. Oh, you're going to pay Jacob Black!"

Jacob held up his hands in defence. "You're surnaming me? Well I gotta tell you, I can't take all the credit."

Bella laughed. "Like my idea? Thankfully my best friend is an amazing mechanic!"

"Bella!" Emmett yelled. "Just wait till Edward hears about this!"

"And what?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

Emmett figuratively stopped in his tracks. '_And what? What will I do? Eddie'll probably laugh._'

He growled again. "I'll get you back worse. You know I can."

"Oh! I'm shivering in my shoes," she bit back. '_I don't know how bad it'll be. At least Edward will be back. He'll keep Emmett off my back_.'

"You will be! In the meanwhile, you better watch your back Jake. I'm not gonna stop Rose any more. I know it was your idea for the hair dye. She'll be getting back at you. Consider yourself warned. And Bella you know I'll get you back. Even with Alice to help you." Menacingly he walked off.

"He's serious," Harry stated.

"Well Harry you won't be here. And I wasn't even really mentioned," Bella said shrugging.

"It's just me and Bella," Jacob pointed out. "Well, I'm glad Blondie knows. I want to see what she pulls out from under her sleeve."

"Well I have Edward to sort it out," Bella said, no stress in her voice, "and it was good to have my chance. After all those innuendos. All the stupid jokes."

**

Carlisle had called everyone together in the kitchen. "Archer and Sapphire are leaving to go back to Denali. And Harry's also going back home."

"I've gotta thank all of you, especially Carlisle for all the time and help," Archer said.

"And we should thank Harry, for all the fun," Esme said.

"The good ideas and magic that glued the pranks together," Jacob laughed.

Emmett growled and Rosalie scowled.

"Now Jacob," Carlisle warned.

"Chill Emmett. Blondie," Jake said still grinning.

Esme interrupted, "Well it's a farewell celebration for Harry, Archer and Sapphire."

Harry felt oddly calm and spotted Jasper concentrating, '_I remember something about him controlling moods. Very special gift. Jacob and Emmett have stopped growling. Rosalie isn't even frowning anymore. It's peaceful. I need a drop of this at home. When Albus and James start up. Or when Lily wants her way. Or just some peace for me and Ginny.' _

"Thanks Jasper," Esme said.

**

Harry looked at the clock. He should be heading home now. Esme caught his eye.

"I think I'd better leave? Edward should be here soon."

"Can't believe how fast time has flown."

Harry received farewells from all the vampires including the new Archer and Sapphire who were departing soon. Closing his eyes he disappeared with a pop.

_**

* * *

The Potter Residence**_

The 'pop' sounded and seconds later Harry was ambushed by his three little monsters stifling him. '_What a welcome! Guess I was missed._' Harry smiled to himself, "So you miss me?" he asked.

James hung back, "Only a little."

Lily grabbed his hip, "I missed you lots daddy."

"Aw, thanks sweetheart." he said kissing her hair. "I missed you too. All of you. Lots."

Albus smiled warmly. "What was it like? It was cool having Edward here. We went to the Burrow, and Hugo's and Hogwarts."

Harry sat down, "You took Edward to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. We asked Professor Dumbledore. Him and Edward were talking about the whole vampire thing," James said.

"Isn't it freaky? Their hands are so cold. Like ice cream cold. Did you have to hold their hands much?" Albus shuddered slightly.

"We didn't really touch," Harry looked into the hallway. "Where's your mum?"

"She went to drop Hugo home," James replied.

"Shall we go over? It's been a week since I've seen anyone."

"Can we take our brooms?" James asked hopefully.

"Are you still grounded?" Harry asked sternly.

The boys shuffled their feet not meeting their dad's eyes. "Yes," they mumbled numbly.

"I bet you flew at Hogwarts. Even though you're grounded."

More guilty nods.

"But then Hugo wouldn't have much fun, flying on his own. I guess you can get your brooms."

James face lit up, Albus had a huge grin plaster to his, "Thanks dad."

They rushed to their rooms. Harry picked up his daughter and settled into the sofa, "How have you been Lils?"

"I'm good. Edward took us camping."

"Camping?"

"We took the magical tent." She nodded, "And the boys were sleeping in a muggle tent. But it started raining and their tent got flooded," she started laughing.

"Flooded? Didn't your mum use water repelling charms?"

"I think she offered. But they were doing it the muggle way."

"So then what happened?"

Lily shrugged, "They came into our tent. I was sleeping. We had to get up really early to drive."

"And you give Edward a proper party?"

"We were going to go to the Burrow again, but Grandma got everyone to come home."

"Really? All the family was here?" Harry looked around disbelieving, "There's no mess."

"There's some upstairs. And Edward cleans really fast."

"Did he show you how fast he can run?"

She shook her head.

"I had a race with his sister at his house. I was on my broom. I had to use a sneaky spell to win," he said winking.

"Dad!"

"What?"

"That's cheating."

"Oh! Yes right, but she didn't mind."

"We're not allowed to cheat!"

"Yes but when you lot cheat, there's loads of arguments," Harry joked.

"That's not true!"

"Games night?"

Lily turned away, acting as if she didn't hear the reply. The boys returned hand in hand with their brooms and walked to the floo. Harry waited till they got there. For a few minutes he took in the feeling of being home; the sights, the smells, the sounds. Turning he walked into the flames, a few minutes later he was walking towards his family.

"Harry!" Ron called.

Hermione turned to her newest visitor and smiled, "Fresh from your week off?"

"It wasn't a holiday! You've gotta remember that!"

She stood with her hands on her hips, as the spitting image of Mrs. Weasley, she said, "Yeah, so what exactly did you do?"

"Umm…I was busy."

"Doing what?" she persisted.

"Leave it Mione."Ron said. "He must be tired."

Ginny walked in, "But we want to know what his weeks been like."

Harry turned to his wife, walked up to her and held her for a good few minutes, just nuzzling in her hair and breathing the fragrance in.

"Pack it in you two!" Ron called.

"Ron," Hermione swatted her husband on the arm.

Laughter broke out. Harry looked round, "It's good to be back."

**

After dinner the kids went upstairs to play leaving the four friends to talk. Hermione was wiping the table, "Oh, now that you're here…"

"What?"

"We've got some news," Ron said.

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, seeing their expressions. He stopped at Hermione and she was glowing, and Harry smiled "You're pregnant."

Hermione gasped, "How'd you work it out? If I remember you weren't that good in school."

"Yeah. Took ages for you to notice me," Ginny said.

Harry ruffled his hair and laughed, "Well I'd like to think I've grown up a bit since then."

Ginny snuggled up to him and whispered, "You have. Don't worry about that."

Harry coughed discreetly to Ginny's amusement.

"So Harry, now can I ask what it was like living with them?" Hermione asked.

"Surreal!"

Hermione teased, "New vocabulary!"

"They are stunning aren't they?" Ginny said awed.

"Hey! I don't want you falling in love with no vampires," Harry said.

Ron smiled. "It's hard enough being us."

"Well it's been quite busy. We had a games night. A prank day. And I met another family of vampires and this other couple. They came to visit the Cullen's about becoming 'vegetarian'."

"That's quite a funny word, isn't it," Hermione mused.

"A good pun. Wait, prank day?" Ginny asked.

"Yesterday, I helped prank Edward's brother and sister. Bella was getting back at him. He's quite like Fred and George," Harry explained.

"What'd you do?" Ginny asked.

"Jacob, Bella best friend, doesn't get along with Edward's sister. So his idea was to put dye and hair removal cream in her shampoo. And we tricked Emmett, using a spare remote."

"Didn't he tag on?" Hermione asked.

"I confunded him."

"Harry!" Hermione and Ginny admonished.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Cool!" Ron said slapping him on the back, "We've gotta tell Fred and George. Genius!"

"You should meet them!" said Harry.

"That'd be interesting." Hermione said.

"We should meet them again. Maybe I could arrange something?" Ginny said.

"That'd be good. When we get home though I just want to relax and be home. Maybe next week we can meet them?" Harry stretched in his chair.

"You wanna head off now?" Hermione asked.

"I'll get the kids," Ginny said as she got up.

"Leave them," Ron said, "they can stay the night. It's still holidays after all."

"You don't mind?" Ginny asked.

"No. We'll see you at the Burrow. That's when we're telling everyone the news," Ron said.

Harry smiled, "So we're the first to know?"

Hermione nodded.

"Aw thanks guys."

Hugging farewell, the couple apparated home.  
__

_**

* * *

The Cullen Residence**_

In less than two hours, Edward had managed to park the car in the garage and head into the house. He smiled as the familiar thoughts welcomed him home. '_I can't wait to just see Bella. And talk to Nessie. I have to admit I even missed Emmett's antics slightly._'

Edward walked through the door. Esme was sitting on the sofa, reading an interior designer magazine. Carlisle was in his study. Emmett and Rosalie were upstairs, occupied, Bella was in the kitchen with Alice and Jasper and Renesme was sleeping upstairs, in Edward and Bella's room. Jacob was somewhere in the woods.

'_He's gone__ for a run. Well that means I might actually say hello to my daughter and only my daughter for once. He's always there. Not that I don't understand but…There's not much time before Nessie's fully grown. I don't want to even think about them then. Probably worse than Emmet and Rosalie. Well maybe not worse, just on an equal footing.'_

He was brought out of his thoughts by Bella who had walked up to him to give him a hug. "I've missed you. I don't think I could do time away from you again."

He nuzzled in her hair, "I know what you mean. It's good to be home."

Emmett bounded down the stairs, "Eddie! You're back!"

Bella snuggled closer as Edward ignored him.

"Bella's not your life jacket, you know, you can let go of her. Although it's not like we need life jackets," he laughed at his own joke.

Ignored again.

Emmett wasn't going to take that. He put his hands between the pair and separated them. "I've had it with the ignoring. Ant the weird girl jokes. And the pranks your little wife has been playing!"

Edward was shocked. "Prank?"

Bella slightly shuffled her feet.

Edward looked at Emmett and back to Bella. His eyes now full of wonderment. "Prank?"

"Yeah! But Emmett knows he's had it coming for years!"

Emmett pulled a mock shocked face. "Years? What'd you mean? What have I ever done?"

"What have you done? Don't act like you've forgotten, not with this vampire memory," Bella warned.

Emmett held up his hands and slowly backed away. Bella snuggled back to Edward, his face adorned with a grin. Before Emmett came back and launched himself on the two.

"Emmett!" cries form Bella, Edward, Rosalie and Esme.

Esme sighed, "Get up Emmett."

Smiling he did. "That's for the prank. Rose may do something to you too. Maybe just Jake."

Edward looked incredulous. "You pranked Rose as well? What'd you do?"

On cue Rose came downstairs.

Edward gasped. "Your hair!"

Rosalie growled. "Your wife!" she pointed back.

"Bella?"

"Hm?" she mumbled, sounding politely surprised.

"What have you been up to?"

"Oh! Nothing much."

"You might as well tell me. Because Em and Rose are already retelling their side."

"I'll tell you later. How about you go and say hi to Renesme?"

"Good idea. Is she sleeping?"

Rose answered. "Yes. But she'll be up soon."

Edward smiled, whispering in Bella's ear. "We have time on our hands."

They headed upstairs.

**

Edward opened the door, conscious that Renesme was still sleeping. He ducked his head round the door and she turned to face him. "Daddy!"

"Hey Nessie!" He sat down on her bed. "How have you been?"

She raised her hand to his cheek. Images flashed by of what happened each day, the past week. Including Harry's welcome, hunting, Bella's prank and its aftershocks and Harry's farewell. Jacob propped up in many of the pictures.

Edward inwardly sighed. '_She's growing up too quick! She and Jacob are too into each other. I hoped it wouldn't happen so fast. She's less than ten human years. _'

He sat with her as he caught up on the week of her life that he missed.

"So how was Harry?"

She showed him images of Harry's joking conversations with Jacob, Bella and Rosalie. How Alice played Harry at chess. The broom race with Alice, where he used magic. Emmett confunded, looking perplexed at the TV.

Flashes of images passed through her mind. Edward smiled. '_It has been an eventful week, having a wizard in the house._'

**

Edward pulled his arms tight around Bella's stomach, his face nuzzling in her hair. "My, my Bella. You've been very bad."

"I have?" she said, voice dripping with innocence.

"I've just been to see your daughter. And she's been telling me some stories."

"What has she told you?" she asked suspiciously.

Edward kissed her neck. "Some tales I wouldn't have believed. But Nessie never lies."

"She doesn't? You sure?"

"What are you implying? That you didn't do what she said you did?"

"Maybe."

He bit her earlobe, "You have been quite bad indeed."

"I have."

"Glad to see you agree."

"Well now I guess I'll be disciplined?" she said seductively.

"You talking of punishments?"

"Maybe."

He chuckled, "Well I guess I'll have to think of something."

"That you will."

* * *

A/N: Well they're safely back at home. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for taking so long with this update, but I was kinda miffed at the response I got from the previous chapter =( so ye I need reviews!! Hint hint! Well I'll be adding an epilogue as so many have asked, and will be uploading that within a couple of weeks, it'll be much faster if I get good response =). Any ideas for the epilogue, what setting would you choose, and any pairings for future husband swaps, if you'd like me to do another one? Thanx.


	9. Epilogue: Till We Meet Again

A/N: So sorry for taking so long writing this – 10 months to post this *ashamed face*, I can only really grovel :P well this is the epilogue, took me time to work out exactly what'll happen. Hope u enjoy it. N let me know if you'd like me to continue with the series n if yes then who should it be?

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong respectively to J.K. Rowling & Stephanie Meyers

Mrs. Emmett McCarty Matthews thanks for the suggestion. EdwardCullenLuver5 thanks for the review, I may do another story in the series. Who would you like it to focus on? Stalle Thanks for the uplifting review and the idea, I have given it consideration when writing this. Goldflower thanks for the suggestion, I may use it in future, as I'm not sure I'd be able to give each member justice if I attempted it now. Peaceout470 thanks for the idea, tried to see if it would fit in this stroy, however it didn't so I might use it in another story KatyCullen09 as ever thanks for the hard work in beta-ing =) and also for the idea.

* * *

Husband Swap: Episode 1

**Epilogue: Till We Meet Again**

_**The Potter Residence**_

Ginny entered the sitting room, smiling as she saw Lily tucked into her father's arms softly snoring. Harry too was breathing softly, his head resting gently upon Lily's. In the background the Saturday morning cartoons were playing; with no one to watch them. '_I'll come back later,_' Ginny closed the door behind her as she left.

_**The Cullen Residence**_

Bella sat back and looked at her prey, the animal was neatly cut into and there was minimal splatter, '_I've almost perfected it as much as Edward_,' she smiled to herself, '_god how much of a mess I used to look after hunting!_' Renesme was sitting on Jacob's back, as he walked around, biting him to get him to go faster.

_**The Potter Residence**_

Harry woke and felt quite disorientated, opening his eyes, yawning as he rubbed them he focused on his surroundings. '_I'm at home_,' he stretched his arms careful not to jostle Lily awake, '_but_ _wow that dream was so vivid. It felt like I was really back there. Kinda freaky_.' Harry shook his head to clear the confusion and his thoughts and smiled as he realised what he had coming up that day.

_**The Cullen Residence**_

Edward observed his family going through the motions. Rosalie was brushing her sleek blond hair; Alice was playing around on the computer; Jasper sat watching some interview on TV; Carlisle was at the hospital working his night shift; Bella was out hunting with Renesme and Jacob; Esme was cleaning the immaculate kitchen surfaces; Emmet was still sulking over his damaged car and most probably plotting out a plan for revenge. Edward smiled silently, '_they got him good. My Bella. Jacob. And even Harry. They got up to a lot of mischief, Harry was quite smart and his magic came in quite handy._' His smile grew to a grin, '_what a welcome home._'

_**The Potter Residence**_

Steam rose from the casserole dish as Ginny sat reading the latest Witch Weekly. The house was eerily quiet; like the calm before the storm. '_Better not to worry about why it's here and just enjoy it till it lasts_.' A crash sounded in the hallway. Ginny sighed, '_Evidently not long at all._'

She rose and caught the ends of the bickering outside, opening the door she found the culprits that broke the peace. They looked up guiltily and began their rants of defence. Tired and in need of peace Ginny held out her hand to stop the tirades and uttered one word, "Harry!" Turning around she entered the kitchen just as her husband was walking down the stairs ready to deal with the situation.

A few minutes later Harry followed her steps and settled himself heavily into the neighbouring chair. He ruffled his hair, which he used to do playfully when they were at school but often the reason nowadays was stress.

"All sorted," he said.

"What'd happened?"

"Same old. Same old."

"The joys of having to teenage boys!" Ginny said sarcastically.

"It'll probably get a lot worse as they get older," Harry reasoned, "we're quite lucky at the moment."

She smiled playfully then, "Enjoy your morning snooze?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, his endearing expression now confused.

Ginny was grinning now, "needing a bit more of a rest, the old 40 winks? Age catching up with you?"

Harry caught on to the jibe. He smiled, "I'm not so bad for my age. Still got all my hair and no greys yet," he said pointedly.

Ginny got defensive, "it was flour that was left in my hair! And don't think I don't know about what you keep in the bathroom cabinet!"

"What?"

"All that hair dye, hidden behind all those pills and what not."

"Ok I admit I keep it there, but it's only a precaution. I'm surprised I haven't got a full head of grey with the stress of my life."

"Stressful is it?" she arched her eyebrow.

"Yeah, the whole save the world, people dying on me, settling down, raising kids and having a family life."

Seemingly offended, "having a family life is stressful? The kids are too? What about me? You probably think I'm the most stressful! Hmm?"

Harry backtracked trying to get out of the hole he had apparently dug for himself, "I didn't mean it like that..." he struggled on.

Feeling merciful Ginny let him off, "I know. It's ok." She gave him a peck on the cheek as she rose to tend to the casserole.

"Oh by the way. Got a call from Hermione. They want our help."

Ginny raised her brow, "for?"

"She didn't say."

"Oh ok, when?"

"Tomorrow, can you do that?"

"Sure. Oh now that reminds me. I've got a message as well. It's from Edward and Bella."

She smiled, "Cullen? The swap?"

"Yeah,"

"What did they say?"

"They were wondering if we'd be up for a meeting. Same place as last time."

"Sure when?"

"How about today?"

"Today? Such short notice."

"I kinda forgot to mention it. Sorry," Harry was shamefaced.

"Ok let me see if mum will be able to look after the kids?"

"Or Ron said they wouldn't mind doing it."

"You've planned it all out," Ginny smiled.

Harry chuckled, "I do what I can do."

_**The Cullen Residence**_

"Bells!" Alice called.

Bella turned from the TV, "what?"

"Edward's going to call you in about 5...4...3...2..."

"Bella!" Edward called from outside.

"Coming!"

"Oi! You're blocking the TV," Emmett complained.

She shoved him. Hard. And Smirked. '_Great to still have this newborn strength_.' She deliberately swayed infront of the TV blocking Emmetts view.

He growled, "Bella you better move now!"

She smirked again, "And if i don't? You gonna make me?"

Eyes blazing, "Yeah I will. And I haven't forgotten that I owe you some payback!"

"Em. Don't you remember our first arm wrestle? Nothing much has changed," and with that she skipped out the room and door to Edward.

He smiled when he met her eyes, "you riling him?"

She shrugged, "he's getting his own medicine."

"Don't know what I'm gonna do with you. And as a matter fo fact Jacob," he laughed and wrapped an arm around her, '_I'll think of something.'_

"So what's happened?"

"We're meeting up with Harry and Ginny."

"Now?"

"Sure."

"Same place?"

He nodded.

_**The Potter Residence**_

"Gin you ready?"

"Be down in a minute!"

The couple, striking with their black cloaks and hair – fiery raid against flat black, walked down the secluded area, to the old building.

"Gin, I have an idea."

Ginny groaned, "not to be mean or anything, darling, but coming up with ideas isn't your forte."

"Hey!" a mock hurtful look graced his face.

She snuggled into his side, "ok, what's your idea?"

"Well...I don't know if I want to tell you now," he wheedled.

"Fine."

"Well don't you want to know?"

She turned to face him, eyes alight with irritation, "Are you gonna tell me or not?"

Harry sensed he would be in trouble if went along this route, "of course. I was thinking, how about we set up another swap."

Ginny huffed, "you wanna leave again?"

Puzzled Harry asked, "what?"

"You. Want. To. Leave. Again?"

"What do you mean? And why are you talking about me?"

"You just said another swap."

"Oh! Sorry I guess I wasn't being clear. I meant with Hermione and Ron."

Ginny was affronted, 'i _was so off the mark. I let my insecurities make me annoyed at Harry_.' She pecked him on the lips and smiled, "this may be one of your better ideas. It worked well for us."

"It did didn't it," he hugged her to his side and nuzzled her hair.

_**The Cullen's**_

"They look good together."

Edward follwed his wife's gaze. "Yeah they do. Looks like they haven't noticed us. Come on."

The pair, with ashen skin and reddish eyes, headed off to meet their counterparts. There footsteps barely audible, thus enabling them to catch the Potter's unawares.

"Morning."

Harry looked over, noticed his company, blushed ever so slightly to be caught out like this and shuffled his feet. He held out his hand, "Morning to you too."

Edward shook his hand and was more cautious of the cold, however it seemed Harry had become immune to it, his expression was nonchalant and betrayed none of the shock of the first meeting. The two women has greeted each other but were still a bit apprehensive, and stood by their men.

"Bella, nice to see you looking well. Emmett not got you back yet?"

"Edward's been keeping an eye on him."

Edward smiled, "It was a very good idea, although I never thought you'd get caught up in it Harry."

Ginny gave a short laugh, "You can't imagine what he got upto. I guess I have to blame it slightly on his genes. His dad was a huge trouble maker at school, just like my brothers."

"The twins?" Bella asked.

"Yeah Fred and George. Edward fill you in?" Harry asked.

"Of course. It wasa delightful day."

Ginny shook her head, "We must have been living in parallel universes then."

Laughter broke out.

"Well I had an idea," Harry mentioned.

"And it involves us?" Edward asked.

"Not exactly. More your family."

"How so?"

Ginny smiled, "this swap has been great. We got to have a break and also appreciate each other more. And we'd like for my brother and his wife to experience it too."

"So another swap between the two families?" Bella asked.

"I think that's a good idea. We should get Emmett to go, it'll keep you safe for a while as well from any pranks he wants to get you back with," Edward hugged Bella to his side.

"So which of your brothers?" Bella asked.

"Ron."

"I think we can get this sorted. We should probably wait a week or so, and then break it to them," Harry said, "Or they'll come up with excuses. I know Ron."

Ginny smirked and whispered, "Pot. Kettle. Black. Potter."

Harry bowed his head, trying to rid his face of the small flush of embarrasment. He nodded at the two and got a glance of his watch. "Shit! It's getting late. We have to go pick up the kids, but we'll be in touch."

Goodbyes were said, the akwardness no longer present and the twocouples departed back home.

* * *

A/N: over a year to fully finish this. So what'd you think of the end? Did it work out ok? I look forward to doing the next one; but I think I'll work on atleast having two or three of the chapters done so I don't fall back.

I have to say I've given a HUGE sigh of relief at finishing Husband Swap: Episode 1. I can now gladly put a complete status on the story [my first one] :o). I'm quite proud of this accomplishment as I usually get bored and half leave my stories for months and then come back and find all my readers have given up and disappeared, so thanks for sticking with me.

Thanks for subscribing: xx99soccerz, witchy girl 88, wiccan corpse, whoaacarter, vampirelovers345, Twilightgrl4ever, twilightfan102, TrixieRixie96, Terra-Cullen, SwirlyL, Stalle, Serlenia, Sarah The VAMPIRE, Queen of Happy, puddingluvr2, psychocitten, peaceout470, ObsessedBookFreak, Muzik-Mafia3142, MissMilly09, Melanie Malfoy, MarauderPrincess96, manga-otaku-94, Luva Of Twilight, LoveGinnyHermione, loopy6111, ladyyuuki16, KatyCullen09, jeangary28, Isles, griffindorlioness81088, GIN AND HARRY ROCK 2GETHER, French Shark, Forbidden-Hanyou, fanpire.x, Eddie. Jazzy. 4lyf, cullen1994, cookieslolz, Cherrymix'e, Chels Good friend4life, Boxo, Black Flash, aymanimermaid, AnnaAza, Anjalit2624, Analeise.

Thanks to: Angel Omaga, angelgirl8687, AnnaAza, anonymousgirl009, A.S.P.W, Black Flash, Boxo, Brit175, Chels Good friend4life, cullen1994, dragangirl8, Edwardluver135, emmettlover404, fanpire.x, Forbidden-Hanyou, French Shark, GGabz, GIN AND HARRY ROCK 2GETHER, girlfrom1901, goldflower, haleywa, hypnotizinq, jeangary28, KatyCullen09, ladyyuuki16, .russl, Lizard Liz, Luva Of Twilight, manga-otaku-94,mellow23, Mezafuzo, mille05, Mrs. Emmett McCarty Matthews, ObsessedBookFreak, pattcullen91, power214063, puddingluvr2, Sarah The VAMPIRE, sillygirl50501, SwirlyL, TheAntiSocialBookWorm, Twilightgrl4ever, vynnessia, wiccan corpse, XritaskeeterhatersX, xx99soccerz for adding husband Swap: Episode 1 to your favourites, i feel really appreciated seeing all your names =).

Huge grin and thanks to all my reviewers, you kept me writing: haleywa, French Shark, Anjalit2624, IchigoPudding, Stalle, EdwardCullenLuver5, GIN AND HARRY ROCK 2GETHER, jeangary28, KatyCullen09, anonymousgirl009, Isles, Sarah The VAMPIRE, hypnotizinq, vampirelovers345, Mrs. Emmett McCarty Matthews, Terra-Cullen, .russl, ObsessedBookFreak, twilightinsane36, goldflower, realistjoker, peaceout470. I have looked forward to your judgement and opinions; they gave me great ideas, ways to improve and a huge smile.

Big shout out to KatyCullen09 for Beta-ing for me, she did n amazing job =)

Thanks, Confusedlildevil.


	10. AN The Crossover Awards

Husband Swap:Episode 1 has been nominated at The Crossover Awards, voting is now open at:

crossover-awards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/vote(dot)html

-confusedlildevil-


End file.
